Fated Tribute: Meridina's story
by Rydinghood
Summary: Meridina has always suspected that as the daughter of a victor she would get reaped as soon as she became eligible, but when it happens it still shocks her. She has been preparing for this her whole life but will it be enough? Can she survive the Hunger Games, or will they eat her alive? And will her plan work or will she be discovered?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Fanfiction readers! I am a huge Hunger Games fan and have read the books and seen the movie! I hope you like the story of my own character, Meridina. Since I want to become a better author, I hope you will reveiw my story. Even If you don't see anything wrong, I would still appriciate it! I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!**

I find myself on my back in the dirt. My chest heaves as my lungs gasp for air, they try desperately to refill themselves. The sky is pitch black above me as if the moon and the stars have been turned off. But, that can't be right. Even if there was no moon how could the stars be gone? Besides, it's only mid-afternoon!

And with that startling revelation the world suddenly reveals itself in a blinding flash of light. My lungs finally fill with air again, and continue breathing. My head spins and as I try to sit up, my stomach heaves violently, making my lunch come up in an impressive display.

I lay there propped up on one elbow with my eyes closed until the nausea leaves. Besides the ringing in my head, my ears pick up another sound. Someone nearby is laughing. As I try to sit up, I am painfully aware of the pain coming from my protesting muscles.

The memory of what happens comes back to me in a rush. And as I look around, I see him standing behind me with a slightly relieved expression. The fact that he thought he had hurt me made me even angrier and more determined than ever to not show my pain.

My dad stands there with his arms crossed. I know what he'll say before he even opens his mouth. "You should have seen that punch coming and ducked. I purposely drew my arm back too far so you would have time to react. If we had been in the arena the other tribute would have killed you by now." He says. It's always the same story, I went easy on you; you should have done better; if this were real, you would have died.

I pick myself up and dust myself off trying not to show how much pain I'm in. Hand to hand combat has always been my least favorite practice. I'm actually pretty decent against anybody else except my dad. He's taller and bigger than me, but not by enough for me to dodge his blows easily, or for him to go too easy on me anymore. He is six feet two inches of solid muscle. That's only a four inch difference but it's still a difference. Not to mention that he's a lot broader than I am since I inherited my mother's slender figure.

"Let's call it quits for the day shall we?" He says.

At that moment Lucille calls us in to wash up for dinner. I let the hot water wash away the stiffness in my muscles. My growling stomach reminds me that it's empty so I reluctantly step out of the shower and towel dry. The bathroom opens into my bedroom so I don't bother with putting on my fluffy blue robe. I choose a simple blue/green shirt, the same color as my eyes. It hugs my newly apparent curves. I also pick a simple pair of black slacks. I decide to leave my hair down and quickly pulled on my clothes. These actions were aided by Lucille's call that dinner was ready.

Dinner usually involves friends, neighbors, or relatives visiting and tonight was no exception. Our neighbors Mags, Shell, Pearl, Hanson and Presslock were all seated at the table by the time I got there. I know Dad invited them so that they could discuss this year's games, but I'm still glad to see them. Their presence tonight reminds me that tomorrow will be the beginning of my least favorite time of the year. And this year, I'm eligible for the reaping.

Dinner remains a jovial affair, interrupted only when Lucille takes away the dirty dishes to be replaced by new ones for each course. Mother is very particular about my manners tonight, as we have so many guests. Tonight she can't seem to stop whispering commands in my ear, such as _"Sit up straight"_, _"Don't talk with your mouth full."_, and my least favorite _"For Pete's sake! A girl your age should act more lady-like!"_ Personally I couldn't care less about how I'm sitting as I try to follow the conversation.

"I wonder what the arena will be this year. I hope there's something edible this year or we'll dry up all of the sponsors!" Hanson said.

"Yes, but then again that was a Quarter Quell." Pearl reminds him. There was a collective shudder around the table as everyone's thoughts flashed back to last year. Nothing had been edible, and to make things worse, there were twice as many children. Mother hadn't wanted me to watch it, but it's illegal not to. Surprisingly a boy from district 12 won and he didn't have to kill anyone on purpose to do it either, it was a complete accident.

"Yes, that was particularly horrible, but then again, it was meant to be that way." Mags said. Her voice sounded strangled as if she were trying to speak around a large lump in her throat.

At this, Mother turned her reprimands from me to the adults by reminding them that they had a twelve year old in their midst and could they please talk about something else. I ducked my head, earning me a hissed _"Sit up straight!"_ from Mother.

The conversation quickly turned to the fish shortages and how we might not make our quota for the month. But the conversation doesn't stay away from the Hunger Games for long, and as Lucille brings in the main course (a roasted turkey), the conversation turns to this year's tributes.

"With all of the famine this year our tributes will likely need to gain a few pounds if they expect to have any weight advantages." Presslock said.

"Aye, but at least they won't have any extra fat on them, and they'll be more used to being hungry." Shell replied, "I almost collapsed from starvation after the supplies were washed away by that flood, and our tributes last year had a pretty good shot until that mudslide destroyed their only source of food."

"That reminds me, we must remember to advise them not to keep all of their supplies in one place. Keep an emergency amount on themselves at all times. Don't trust that the supplies will always be there." Dad added.

"Right, don't put all of your eggs in one basket." Pearl agreed nodding.

"I just hope whoever we get will be up to the task. The district really needs the gifts or we'll all be too hungry and weak to haul in nets!" Hanson said darkly.

The conversation went on to discuss strategies on how to win sponsors and what to advise the tributes when it came to earning sponsors and surviving. I've heard these strategies before from Dad so I allow my mind to drift. Mother has been telling me that there's no way my name will be picked since it is only in there once, compared to the 18 year olds who have been taking tessera ever since they were twelve.

Dad's been a bit more realistic, he believes the capitol will make sure I am chosen in order to torture him. He told me that a long time ago. Dad won the 8th Hunger Games when he was 17. He was afraid to openly admit his love for Mother, who was 14 at the time, in case the capitol picked her, in order to torture him. When I asked him why he thought they would do that he replied, "Because the Games are meant to hurt you by forcing you to watch helplessly as those you care about most fight for their lives. When I beat the capitol by winning the games, they wanted to hurt me in the most painful way possible. And the way to hurt me is by hurting my family, which is you."

He told me that shortly after he started training me. At first I thought we were doing it for fun. He had bought a bow and arrows on the black market and taught me how to shoot it, with an enormous amount of patience, perseverance, and caution on his part. I was only six at the time. We used to play wrestle and fence with sticks but that was the first time he had taught me how to use a weapon. He and mom got into a huge argument over how dangerous it was. I asked him why he wanted me to learn if it was so dangerous and that was when he told me that he thought I would be reaped. We haven't talked about it since then, but I never forgot what he said.

Whenever I feel scared that I might be reaped, I always think about all of my training and how much of an advantage I have over most of the other tributes. Districts 1 and 2 will pose a problem but I try not to think about them. But now, with the Reaping tomorrow, I start to worry. What if the tributes from 1 and 2 are bigger and better than I am? What if I freeze up and can't get any sponsors? What if I can't use the weapons that the Capitol has? Or worse, what if there are no weapons? If I have to rely on hand to hand combat alone I won't last five seconds against a large opponent. I'm fast enough that I might be able to outrun them, but I can't run forever.

The room feels too hot and stuffy. As hungry as I was, I have no appetite as Lucille sets out three types of pie, including my favorite kind – chocolate. I pick away at a teensy slice of chocolate pie, but by now I feel too nauseous to eat it. As more dark thoughts crowd my mind I find that I'm in serious danger of throwing up again. I quickly excuse myself from the table before anyone can see.

I somehow find myself sitting in one of our orange trees. The tangy scent fills my nose as a cool summer breeze makes my hair flutter almost as badly as my stomach. I'm sitting in my favorite spot. The leaves hide me from the unaware above the world. This particular tree is on hill that overlooks this part of District 4. I love sitting up here on warm days and watch the fleet go out every morning and return every evening. The Victor's Village is on the highest hill overlooking District 4, possibly designed so that if anyone were to look away from the ocean it would be impossible to miss.

I don't know how long I was sitting here watching the waves roll across the beach and the boats rocking at their posts, when I realized I was being watched. I looked down to see Lucille looking up at me. "I don't feel like talking Lucille." I said flatly hoping that that would be the end of it.

"You're worried, any child facin' a reapin' would be. But you go' an advantage o'er 'em and don't you forget it now, no matter what happens." Lucille said. Lucille had four children of her own to worry about and yet she still had room in her heart to worry about me too. She had been our house keeper since before I was born, and had helped raise me. I loved her and there was no argument about the fact that she was part of our family. Sometimes I even preferred her to my own mother, though I would never admit that to either of them.

"But what if I get chosen and the Careers are better than I am?" I ask. Lucille is the only person that I could ever voice these doubts to.

"Sure, strength and weapons are important, but you go' a head on your shoulders. Most of 'em rely on their strength but if you can't outfight 'em you'll outsmart 'em. Of that, I have no doubts!" She said. Her eyes shined with the quite reassurance of one who knows. Her words filled me with new hope. She winked knowingly and then she turned and started walking home. I watched her as she walked along the winding path in the growing twilight. She was carrying a bundle under one arm. Aside from her salary, Mother lets her take home any leftovers she wants since we'll never eat it. We even gave her some of my old dresses and clothes for her daughter Tess. I'm bigger than Tess even though she's two years older than me so Lucille has to take in the garments wherever it's needed to make them fit Tess.

I pull myself together and climb down. I enter through the backdoor to avoid my parents and neighbors who have retreated into the living room. I quietly shut the door and tiptoe across the kitchen tiles to the basement door. I sneak down the steps and flick on the harsh fluorescent lights. I can't hear them talking upstairs because Dad had the basement soundproofed. The White walls and gray concrete floor aren't very decorative like the rest of the house, but they serve the purpose of the room. I step out into my favorite room in the house, my personal training gym. There are human shaped targets along the wall, fighting mats in the center and climbing ropes across the ceiling, there's even a fancy set of weights. There are no windows because this room is supposed to be hidden since training for the games is illegal.

I cross to the armory, which is really nothing more than a closet full of weapons and armor, and grab the bow my father bought for me when I was six. I use it more for familiarity than anything else, since I have long outgrown it. The bow is made out of some type of dark wood that I don't recognize. It's slightly too small for me and it has no added features. After having used fancier bows as I grew, I realized just how incompetent this bow really was. The balance is slightly off. I never would have noticed that if I had never used a Capitol bow. The bowstring is hard to pull back on mine. The Capitol models have extra pulleys at the ends to make it easier. My Capitol model even includes a little hook so that I don't have to hold the arrow in place while I aim. The hook is dead center so the shot is almost always straight. I've even seen bows with sights to help you aim but I've never used one. In a way, It was better that I learned to shoot on such a basic bow. I can draw back the bowstring on the Capitol model farther than I've ever seen a Tribute do, and with my strength it is almost effortless. I learned how to hold a bow straight on a bow that was top-heavy. I can even aim straight without using the hook. This will come in handy if I have to make my own bow. I've never tried to make a bow but I think I know enough about them that I probably could.

Tonight I put my energy into complicated shots. I climb onto the ropes and shoot at dummies while hanging in various positions. I quickly tire of that and start trying to fire at targets while I'm falling. After about an hour, I'm able to hit the target and land on my feet every time. I put the bow away and practice doing the same thing throwing knives. I whip through my sword exercises and finish with my weights. Just as I'm finishing the fancy weighted curl-ups I invented (the ones where I'm hanging upside down from the ropes and clutching and iron barbell), Mother calls "I know you're down there but you need to be well rested for tomorrow!"

That night I can't get to sleep. I keep thinking about how tomorrow, I will most certainly be chosen because of Dad. I don't want to die, and with my training I might just have a shot at winning. I have to win, for me, for my family, but most importantly, for my district. Hansen was right, we do need a victor or we'll starve without the Capitol's gifts. "I _will_ win the Hunger Games" I promise myself. And for the first time since dinner, my mind goes blank and I immediately fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

My dreams are filled with a ghostly laughter. From the shadows I see people laughing at me. As they come closer I start to see people I recognize, my parents, Lucille, Lucille's six children, my friends, my neighbors, my family. All around me they laugh, but their laughs quickly turn to screams. Waves are encroaching from all sides. They now run toward me away from the waves which have become the size of mountains. But they can't reach me, there's an invisible line that they can't cross. I try to reach for their outstretched hands but I'm frozen and can't move. I struggle in vain against my invisible bonds, but to no avail. I am forced to watch helplessly as the waves swallow up my family and friends. That ghostly laughter swells up again, mingling with their desperate cries. The laughter rises in volume until it is ringing in my ears.

I sit up straight, perspiration drenches me, and the hollow ringing in my head continues. I slowly extract myself from the sheets which have twisted tightly around my body. I have to grope for the bathroom door in the semi-dark early dawn light. I go through the familiar motions of taking a shower, still numb from my nightmare. Only when the cold water hits me do I wake up completely. Today is the Reaping. That fact hits me so hard that for a moment it takes my breath away. I force myself to calm down, to not cry. My hands are surprisingly steady as I slip into a short black skirt and flowing green shirt before going down for breakfast. I see that Lucille has left us three jelly rolls and a plate of pumpkin tarts for me for breakfast. I place the pumpkin tarts into my bag, knowing that she made them specifically for me. Lucille's pumpkin tarts are my favorite but we don't have them often because mother is allergic to the cinnamon Lucille puts in them. I throw on my black leather jacket and white velvet boots and step out into the brisk morning air.

I let my feet decide where to go, and end up by the piers. The boats gently sway in the water. The pier is deathly silent save for the lonely call of a gull in the distance. Normally the pier is bustling with fishermen by this time, but today everyone is off because it is a holiday. The choppy surf reminds me of my dream so I leave before my ears start ringing with laughter again.

In my haste to get away from the water I find myself in the fish market. All of the fish caught on the boats is sent to the Capitol, but sometimes the nets catch fish that the Capitol doesn't want. That fish is sold and traded here at the market. As long as we fill our quota, the Capitol doesn't mind that we sell what they call "junk fish". Nobody from the district minds what kind of fish they eat, just so long as it's edible. My family can afford to buy fancy fish so we don't usually come here.

I finally find myself outside of the Sanders house. That's when I realize that I really need to talk to them, to confide in them, to support, and be supported, by them. I knock on the door before I can stop myself. Jessie answers the door. He's two years older than me, same as Tess, and I secretly have a crush on him, which I would never tell Tess although I think Lucille knows. His caramel colored hair is messy and bits of it are sticking up, just the way I love it. Warmth spreads up to my cold cheeks and I know I'm about to blush.

Recognition flashes in his hazel eyes, so warm that it melts my insides even though on the outside I am shivering in the cold morning air. He must see how cold I am because he grabs my hand and pulls me inside. Only once I am inside do I realize how cold I really am. I cross over to the large fireplace that dominates the left wall and squat on the wide stone hearth in an attempt to warm up. The large threadbare couch that sits in front of the hearth is currently occupied by a large scruffy man with a scraggly beard. I judge by the overalls and uniform that he works as a fisherman for Breezy-Fresh, one of the large Capitol canneries. I've never seen him before but I know that Lucille's fortune is better than most, and if she meets someone who needs a place to stay for awhile, she'll welcome them with open arms. The man's leathery face is worn down like a piece of driftwood, rubbed raw by the salty sea spray.

I don't come here often, but not much has changed. Behind the couch is a large oak table that I recognize as the one that used to sit in our dining room. Mother had complained of the many stains and scratches it had and Dad wanted a larger one anyway. The table was fine really; a new coat of varnish had been applied so it looked brand new. The table was surrounded by an assortment of chairs, five of the original chairs that came with the set, two drift wood chairs that had been expertly carved and crafted by a delicate hand, an old wooden armchair with green seat cushions, and a wooden fold up lawn chair that matches the one outside the front door.

Every piece of wall space in the living room has been dedicated to artwork ranging from the disconnected scribbles of a young child to a beautiful large oil and canvas painting of the ocean. I remember giving Tess the set of paints and canvasses for her birthday in April. She had given me a surprisingly realistic looking portrait of the two of us splashing through the waves laughing, for my birthday three weeks ago. I smile at the memory, and turn away from the fire.

Jessie is still standing as straight and stiff as the door that he is leaning up against. I know from prior experience that the door leads to a rather small but quaint kitchen. Also on that side of the house is a door leading to a small bathroom. There is a steep circular stair case to the right of the fireplace. The bed rooms are actually just parts of the attic separated by wooden barriers that Tess's father built.

Compared to most of the houses in the Fish's Belly, this one is quite grand. Most houses here are two roomed, possibly three if you're lucky. All of the low paid Fishermen and their families live in this part of town near the docks. Mother would say that it is scummier than the sea and unhealthy to visit. Dad doesn't mind me being here, I think he hopes that it will toughen me. Lucille's house always seemed oddly as if it had been patched together like a quilt. Dad calls it a coral house because it grew piece by piece over time. I suppose that was why I was sorely disappointed to find that her house wasn't actually made out of the brightly colored odd shaped coral that you can sometimes find washed up on the beach after a large storm.

I am brought back to the present by a sharp cry of pain. It seems that Lucille, who had been preparing breakfast, had opened the door quite suddenly, unaware that her son had been leaning against it. Jessie too had been taken unaware had was rubbing an ear which had been smacked by the door.

"Oh fishheads Jess! Are you okay?" I cried.

"Yeah, it just caught me unaware." He replied rubbing his ear ruefully. A sheepish smile played on lips, but his blue eyes spoke a silent challenge to anyone who dared laugh, though neither Lucille nor I would have, and the stranger was still out cold.

Both of us were distracted at that moment as Lucille carried out more food. There was a creak and the slow thuds from above that could only mean that the rest of the family had woken at the delicious smell of food. Tess popped her sleepy head through the hole that separated the attic from the main level. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree and disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Many grumbles, creaks, thuds and a splash later, Tess, Maria, Joshua, Daniel, and Seth emerge fully dressed and awake.

"Mornin' Mermaid!" Tess calls to me. She's called me Mermaid ever since she heard me sing. The story was that Tess's father had asked me to sing once and when I was done he said "You be careful now not to sing around no fishermen too often 'cause you could put a siren t' shame!". She's called me Mermaid ever since.

I miss Tess's father, and I know she misses him too. He was working off shore when the boat he was working on sank in the worst storm we've had since the rebellion. I remember we were playing in my front yard when the Peacekeeper arrived looking for Lucille. She met him at the front door and it's a good thing she did because when he broke the news, she leaned suddenly and heavily on the door frame, and I'm sure if it hadn't been there, she would have collapsed. That was the only time that she had requested to leave early. There was a small service for family and friends the following evening but no funeral, as they never did find his body.

Tess fairly flies down the stairs. She's wearing a bright coral pink satin dress that I barely recognize as the one Mother had forced me to wear for Christmas – almost three years ago. I had ripped the frilly under skirt that caused the skirt to flare out so mother gave the dress to Lucille. The frill had been removed, as well as the odd bell shaped sleeves. The dress had been severely taken in so that it was tight and form fitting, even on Tess, who is not quite as tall as me and not nearly as filled out. I'm not anywhere near pudgy, just well muscled, and Tess is slender, but not scary skinny like many of the Fish Belly kids. Still, there's quite a difference between us.

She hobbles painfully over to me with a smile that's almost a grimace. That's when I notice she's wearing my sky high five inch black stiletto boots that I lent her last week. I guess if she's going to get reaped, she might as well go in style. Her dirty blonde hair is barely under control, and she has to keep pulling it back behind her ear.

"Hey! Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Tess cries in that annoying pinched Capitol accent, and we both burst out laughing. But then the thought crosses my mind, odds have nothing to do with my name being picked. My laughter is cut off abruptly by this sudden chilling thought. Tess must have understood what I was thinking because she squeezed my shoulder comfortingly. She's the only other person I told about Dad's suspicion. She doesn't say anything, there's nothing she can say to make me feel better. We both sit down quietly, and the others follow suit.

"What about Mr. Timothy?" Maria asks, pointing to the man passed out on the couch. So _that's_ his name.

"Let the poor soul rest dearie. I'll make somethin' for him when he wakes." Lucille said.

"_If_ he wakes." Jessie mumbles. I only hear him because I'm sitting right next to him, but I have a sneaking suspicion that Lucille heard him or at least had an idea of what he said because she gave him a reproving glance.

Everyone tucks in with zeal. There is very little conversation because everyone is focused on Lucille's delicious cooking. Besides the upcoming Reaping and games are really the only thing to discuss and no one wants to talk about that. There are three different types of rolls that I recognize from last night's dinner. Five different types of jams, jellies, and preserves that are all at least half empty. A bowl of fresh fruit dominates the center of the table, grapes, oranges, and a variety of berries. There are some expensive imported fruits too like pineapple and watermelon that must have cost quite a bit. I politely nibble at a small plain white roll smothered in butter with cinnamon and brown sugar sprinkled on top. I'm not hungry yet, and it seems wrong to take what little they have when I have so much.

After breakfast, I drag Tess upstairs to help her get ready for the reaping. The upstairs always makes me feel really big and tall, since the ceiling slants down on both sides and the ceiling itself can't be more than six feet high at the highest part. At five feet ten inches, I feel like a giant. It never seems to bother Tess or her siblings so they must be used to it. Tess is at least five inches shorter than me so it wouldn't bother her, since she can't feel her hair brush up against that ceiling or feel that constant threat of hitting her head. As a result I slouch even more than normal. Tess says I look like a hunchback every time I come up here.

The Attic is split into four rooms connected by a hallway that runs along the back wall of the house. The first and smallest bedroom is Lucille's and Maria's. It is also the warmest because the heat from the large fireplace beneath it seeps up through the floorboards. The next room is another small bathroom. After that is the bedroom that Tess and Jess share. The hall ends in a large bedroom that the three other boys share.

Tess's room always felt cramped compared to my own, but then again, I do live in a mansion compared to her. The room is lit by a bare bulb on the ceiling. There is an old worn out blue and green shag carpet on the floor. In the dim light it almost reminds me of the ocean. The walls are plastered with Tess's drawings, sketches, and paintings. Tess and her brother both have twin beds. The beds are against the left hand wall as you walk in, with Tess's bed shoved up against the opposite wall. Tess's bed has a midnight blue quilt on it, and Jess's bed has a sea green quilt on it. Both beds are accompanied by a nightstand with a matching colored oil lamp. I know from experience that they keep extra batteries, flashlights, matches, and candles in the nightstand drawers, since blackouts often occur in the Fish's Belly.

On the opposite side of the room from the beds was an large handcrafted wooden desk made of oak. It was covered in intricate carvings of merpeople as the hunted, fought, danced, and ate. Tess's father had made that shortly before he died. He was a masterful wood carver and would often build furniture in his free time. Much of the furniture he carved, he sold to the richer citizens of District 4. This particular desk had pieces that could be pulled out to make it bigger. There were numerous drawers on the bottom, and shelves on the top. There was even a large circular mirror mounted on it. Tess and I found a hidden compartment in the large mollusk shell that dominated the top of the mirror's frame. Jess also showed me a that the merman's trident could be released from its grip by pressing against one of the jewels carved into the merman's crown.

Tess plops down in an old wicker chair in front of the desk while I sit behind her on the foot of Jess's bed. Tess pulls out a small makeup case from one of the numerous drawers. I had bought her that case and all of the makeup in it a couple years ago when she had admitted that she had never worn any makeup before. She only wears it for special occasions. I reach forward and start twisting her hair up into a complicated fancy up-do, while she carefully applies make up with a very delicate hand. When we're done Tess looks as pretty as a pearl – and nothing like herself. The finishing touch is a silver necklace that has been passed down through her family for generations. It's a thin silver crescent moon that has a sapphire imbedded in the very center of the half circle and flanked by miniscule diamonds all along the crest. I help Tess clasp the little silver catch and watch as it sparkles even in the dim light.

"You'll be the envy of the entire district!" I cry.

"I wish, but the rich girls will all be wearing beautiful new styles. This old thing will be laughable compared to them." Tess sighs.

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is. They'll all want to look fabulous in case they get reaped, even the non-careers."

"Even so; you'll out shine them all!"

"This style is at least two years out of date!" Tess cried. She looked down glumly at her dress.

"Nonsense! You look beautiful and that's that!" I reply stubbornly. I give her an encouraging smile and hug.

Suddenly the town clock booms out that it's eight o'clock.

"Oh fishtails! I gotta go! I'll see you at the reaping!" I call back to Tess as I rush out. I dash home as fast as I can. I bang through the back door to find Mother standing in the middle of the kitchen waiting for me.

"I suppose you were at Tess's house?" It's more of a statement than a question. I quickly shrug off my jacket, and I barely have time to kick off my boots before she's marching me upstairs. My reaping dress is on my bed, but I don't have time to look at it before Mother shoves me into the bathroom for my second shower of the day. I pull out all of the stops on this shower, I use at least three different shampoos, and another five conditioners. I only use one type of body wash because I know that I'll be using more lotions on it later.

I barely have time to dry off and put a robe on before my mother swoops down on me again. Mother grew up very well to do, which meant that getting ready for any party or event was quite the production. I spend the next hour exfoliating, waxing, and putting on at least ten lotions, before Mother deemed me to be "Presentable".

I finally exit my bathroom, and get a good look at my reaping dress. It must be one of those vintage style-it-yourself dresses that Mother loves. The idea is that you walk into the high-end dress shop and style what you want the dress to be like on a touch screen and it is ready to pick up in less than a week. Mother's been doing it for so long that she knows all of my measurements by heart. The dress is short, only reaching half way down my thighs. It is made of thousands of satin ruffles, and sewn in between the ruffles, half hidden, are many shades of pearls. The ruffles that make up my arm straps and line my collar are white. The ruffles graduate from white to dark blue as the travel down. I slip it on over my head. The straps are too short! Mother laughs lightly and comes over to help me. She pulls my straps down off my shoulders. Now I get it. The straps are decorative, and meant to hang off my shoulders so that the white ruffles are in a straight line following my collar bone. It hits me then as I look down at my new dress. I'm supposed to look like the waves in the ocean, with the foam on top, getting darker as it gets deeper.

I don't have time to admire the beauty of my dress, nor Mother's genius, because soon she is dragging me back into the bathroom. She wraps me in a sheet to protect the dress, and then gets to work on my hair until my dark locks are twisted firmly into a curly up-do on my head. She puts pearl hairpins into my hair so that they are half hidden like they were on my dress. She touches off the style with a spray that makes my hair sparkle without making my hair feel tacky and stiff like hairspray does.

Next my mother attacks my makeup. She lines my eyes with dark sparkly blue makeup, giving me a smoky look. She uses a light pink lipstick the color of the pink colored pearls that adorn my dress. She applies more clear makeup to my lips. Then she files down my nails and adds an iridescent clear coat of nail polish. She finishes with a face powder that glimmers when I move.

I peek in the mirror to see if it's really still me under all of the makeup, skincare, and styled hair. What I see is a sea goddess. I don't look anything like myself. My more mature body makes me look at least fifteen. Fifteen and beautiful.

"Thanks; for everything." I manage to choke out. I have to take some deep breaths to calm down or I'll start to cry.

But Mother's words chill me to the bone. "I want you to look good when you go to the Capitol." She says. Her face is a steely mask, and I know she is trying to be strong, but it only makes her look pained.

What a reality check. I am not a silly little girl dressing up for another party. I am dressed up for the reaping. I am dressed up to make an impression on the Capitol. The Capitol which is sending me into a deadly game, a game where 23 innocent children must die for the amusement of the Capitol. Now I remember why I hate the Capitol, why we all hate the Capitol. It is all because of the Hunger Games.


	3. Chapter 3

My high heels hurt my feet as I stand in the long line waiting to check in. My heels are about three inches high and bright blue to match my dress. The ruffles that cover the single strap itch my feet badly, but I can't scratch them without stumbling badly. A cool breeze rustles my dress, not cold enough to bite but still cool enough to make me uncomfortable. I wrap the blue silk sash around me tighter but it does nothing to warm me up. The sun will be out later to heat up the District but right now it is cloudy and chilly.

A peacekeeper checks me in and directs me to the 12 year old waiting area. I'm the tallest one in my group so I melt to the front near the edge. If I'm lucky, no one will know I am with the 12 year olds.

I see that all of the mentors are sitting in their seats on stage so it must be nearly ten o'clock. Mags sits primly in her chair, while Hanson slumps down rather glumly. Dad and Presslock are having a hurried conversation in low tones. Shell and Pearl are giggling over our escort's appearance. Who can blame them? Hayla Jeekna, our escort for our District looks absolutely ludicrous in her sunshine yellow six inch heels, bright sparkly blue dress, a golden cropped jacket, and her goddess-of-the-sea golden headdress. Her short electric blue hair frames her sharply angled face. Her most striking feature is her black shiny almond shaped eyes that remind me of a bug. Her makeup is the same sunshine yellow as her stilettos. She's even wearing some sort of lotion or cream that gives her skin a blue tinge that is absolutely grotesque.

"Meridina!". I turn at the sound of my name, as Tess rushes me from behind. She's been crying. Luckily I bought her waterproof makeup. "Meridina! I'm so scared!" She cried.

I know she's terrified because she's using my real name. I try to comfort her by saying, "You don't need to worry, you won't be picked, and even if you are, someone will volunteer."

"It's not me I'm worried about." She sobs fearfully.

"I'll be fine. I've been training. Don't worry about me." I try to assure her but my voice squeaks, betraying my own internal fear. I may have trained. I may even be a decent size. But the other careers will have been training longer than I have, and they _want_ to win. I've only been training because it is a necessity and I had the resources. I don't want to kill. But I want to die even less.

Finally, the last few stragglers arrive as the reaping starts. Tess quickly runs back to the rest of the fourteen year olds. First, our Mayor, Gwen Storm, stands at the podium and gives her usual speech about the history of Panem and the Hunger Games. I don't pay much attention because it's the same speech that she gives every year. The only difference this time is that I am listening to it on my own instead of with Mother, Lucille, Maria, and David. I look around and see them standing to my left and towards the front. Tess and Jess are holding hands in the area sectioned off for fourteen year olds. I notice with some resentment that Lucille has combed his hair flat. Ahead of them I see Joshua in the area marked off for seventeen year olds. I can't see Seth until I remember that he is now nineteen. He's standing near his mother and younger siblings.

Mayor Storm finish's her speech and introduces our past victors. Unlike the outer Districts, we clap politely for each of our past victors because we know what they had to do to get there. Some of the Careers cheer for their favorite victors. Even I can't stop myself from giving a little whoop when Dad's name is called.

Then Hayla Jeekna stands up and strides to the glass ball that holds all of the girl's names. She swishes her hand in the bowl then slowly strides back to the podium with a slip in her hand. She flashes a smile that looks almost predatory, and then reads the name off of the slip.

"Meridina Aquadea!" She announced.

Go figure. I duck beneath the ropes and between people's legs until I'm standing in the seventeen year old section. I then quickly and purposefully stride up the aisle that appears as the other kids move out of my way as if I was carrying a deadly disease. I hope my little ruse works, and that my sneaky maneuver along with my makeup will make people think I'm older than I really am. I mount the stage and stand erect with a good posture that even my mother would have been proud of.

"Meridina Aquadea, is there anything you would like to say?" She asks with way too much enthusiasm. She is officially the most annoying superficial Capitol lady I know. Come to think of it, she's the only Capitol person I know.

"Yes. My name is _Mer-id-in-a_, pronounced with an 'ih' sound, not an 'ee' sound." I say with as much decorum as I can muster. That took the wind out of her sails a bit, but as soon as her smile disappears, it reappears with renewed vigor.

"I'll have to remember that _Meridina_." She replies. The cheerfulness in her voice was definitely more forced, but at least she says my name right.

Hayla returns to the podium and asks for girl volunteers. At least half a dozen hands shoot up, including, to my horror, Tess's. It is then, as I see my best friend willing to give everything for me, that it hits me. I will have to face this every year until I'm 18. I just can't stand the thought of it. I steel myself up for what I must do and what I must face. I keep my face calm and level which is not easy considering my internal conflict. I step up to the podium and say "I refuse all volunteers." Thankfully my voice comes out as strong and steady as a rock; hiding my emotions which are pitching like a ship in a storm.

Tess is crying, her face shows how worried she is. Jess looks only mildly amused. Dad and the other mentors hide their surprise quite well. Mother has fainted into Lucille's arms. Lucille gives me a sad but understanding half-smile. _I'm so sorry!_ I want to scream, but I don't. Yup, silent and steady as a rock, that's me. I step back from the podium and return to my original spot. I look straight forward, as I silently fight back my hysteria.

"And now for the boy Tribute!" Hayla continued. Her movements seemed stiffer now as she walked across the stage to the opposite but identical glass ball full of boy's names.

"Jessie Sander!" She announced.

_No! Not him! Not Jess! _I scream in my head as he walks fluidly up to the stage. He's practically slinking, and his eyes are turned down. He looks completely shocked, and he says nothing to Hayla when she asks him. I see Tess. The other fourteen year olds are physically restraining her from running up to the stage. It is now that I face him that I realize how much I like him. I couldn't bear for him to die in the games. Someone just _has_ to volunteer for him.

Jess looks up as Hayla asks for boy volunteers. Jess is pale and as he looks up, I can see the barely controlled fear swimming in his eyes. Others wouldn't see the fear there, but I know Jess. His left eye is drifting like it does when his heartbeat races. His eye drifts when he is surprised, scared, or if he overexerts himself. My heart goes out to him. _Someone, please, please, volunteer!_

"I volunteer!" a voice calls out.

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. I feel slightly lightheaded that wasn't entirely caused by the lack of oxygen and I have to concentrate on standing straight. I watch Jess walk shakily back to Tess. _Thank you! Yes, oh yes! Thank you!_ Is the only thought I can muster as I realize that Jess will not be in the games with me. I hope the relief doesn't show too much, because I don't want to look weak.

A boy is walking up the stairs to the stage; he must have been the volunteer. He is not only tall but broad and well muscled too. His tanned skin only helps to define his large muscles. He has honey blond hair which is pulled back into a small pony. I recognize him. His name is Vince Armstrong, and he is 18. His father is head of Breezy-Fresh, and is the richest man in District Four. Vince, his older brother, and his two younger sisters, are all Careers. They've been training with the best trainers since they were big enough to pick up a weapon. Their father paid for private tutors so that their schooling wouldn't interfere with their training. As a result, none of them are very smart, but all of them are great at fighting, and Vince is the best of the bunch. On top of it all, Vince is a major bully.

He is at least half a foot taller than I am. He flexes his muscles under his white shirt to make it shimmer. I roll my eyes. What a show off! He may have a size and strength advantage, but I could out wit and out maneuver him anytime. His size is only good for close combat, but even then I could use it against him. His only motivation is to win, but I have friends and family that I need to return to. Besides, I have a big bone to pick with him.

When I was eight I tried to go to the regular training gym. It's "hidden" underneath the high school, but everybody knows about it, even the Peacekeepers. Vince and his usual gang were training at the gym as usual when I arrived.

I paused to stare at all of the fancy equipment. The training gym was equipped with far more than my own personal one at home. I guess I looked as awed and small as I felt because Vince and his friends smirked and laughed.

"Well, look what the wind blew in!" Vince guffawed.

"A little squirt like that couldn't lift a sword much less use it!" His buddy Greg added.

They had officially hurt my pride so I thought, _I'll show them_. I walked up to the weapons and started my usual routine shooting arrows and throwing knives. My hands were shaking so bad that I missed all of the targets. By this point, the insults were flying fast and thick. Each one felt like a knife between my shoulders.

I got so angry that before I knew it, I had tackled Vince. Or at least I would have, if one of the other creeps hadn't caught me as I flew by. My daring earned me a round beating from Vince. Greg and the ape that caught me pinned me down so I couldn't fight back. _You're just so big and bad Vince._ Had it been a fair fight, I might have won. As it was, Vince might have killed me if the trainer hadn't come back.

I spent the next four days in the hospital, the entire time I cursed Vince and his rotten friends. I swore I'd repay him, and now I've got the chance. The only good thing that came out of that experience was the lesson to always keep your head. Keeping your head and temper is the first key to patience. I'll be waiting until the opportunity to get even with Vince comes.

While I think about that beating and about my own revenge, Vince shows flexes his muscles and brags about how he's going to win. What can I say? Bullies like to show off. Hayla announces our names once again and then makes us shake hands. I shake his hand softly and smile. I want him to think he's my friend. And that I'm still just a sweet innocent little girl. It will make the blow all the harder, and will allow me to work behind his back. The handshake is meant to be a pact to try and kill each other, but to me, it is a promise of revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

I rub the red velvet on the couch absentmindedly, almost mechanically, trying to calm my racing mind. I try to compose myself as I wait for my visitors. All I can think is _I'm now a Tribute in the Hunger Games_. It is a terrifying and calming thought. All of the shock had been removed by years of acknowledgement and even more years of hard preparation.

My first visitor is Mother. She looks so sickly and pale that I feel bad for accepting this fate. The feeling passes and all I can think is _who will take care of her while we're gone_? Lucille will of course. I try to smile but it comes out as a grimace. Mother gives a small strangled sob and rushes unsteadily forward to wrap me in a crushing embrace. It feels like she'll never release me. A part of me wants her to never let go. If she keeps this up I really will cry. I can't afford to cry though; I don't want to look weak to sponsors.

"I love you. Just remember that." She whispers into my ear.

"I know, and I love you too." I reply.

She pulls back and looks into my eyes with a scary amount of intensity. "Your Father will take care of you. He can't see you now because he's a mentor, but he loves you too. He'll watch over you in the arena. He's done all he can to prepare you, now he'll do everything he can to keep you alive."

I'm so choked up that all I can manage to do is nod. I am in serious danger of crying now. I blink them back, forbidding them from making and appearance.

Mother hugs me until the peacekeepers come for her. As they lead her out she looks back, her eyes desperately drinking up my image and committing it to memory.

Her words remind me that I won't be completely alone. Even in the arena the whole country will be watching me. My dad will be there at every turn, looking out for me. I picture him working tireless to find sponsors for me. I can see him now, in front of monitors watching my every move. I will have to trust his judgment now more than ever, because he'll see and know more than I ever will in the arena.

My thoughts are disrupted by a dispute outside my door. I creep closer to listen in. The words are muffled by the thick door and I only hear about half of them. From what I can hear, the Peacekeepers are arguing with a rather large group about how many of them may enter at one time.

I have to jump back to avoid being hit by the door as it swung inward. Next thing I know, Lucille has me in a strangle hold. Many more arms wrap themselves around me, lifting me off the floor. A few moments later, they release me. I drop to the floor; breathing heavily as if I had been running hard.

I look around at their faces just like my mother had a few moments ago. Lucille's motherly and sweet face that I had come to know and love, Seth, tall but with the face of a jokester, angelic little Maria, little Daniel; and calm and fair Joshua who now looks as sick as Jess did. Jess, Tess, neither one is here.

As if he read my mind, Seth says, "Tess and Jess have to come in separate." I guess that's how they compromised with the Peacekeeper.

"Here darlin', you left this." Lucille says, handing me my bag. I now remember that I left it when I rushed home earlier.

"Thank you." I reply taking the bag from her. I clutch the bag to my chest and I feel its contents squish. I open the bag curiously, and the smell of pumpkin tart reaches my nose. They really aren't that squished. My nearly empty stomach encourages me to eat one. I'll have to get used to being hungry in the arena. Luckily, my dad prepared me for that too.

We used to go on "fishing trips". We would be gone anywhere between a week to a month. The only rule was that we would have to catch everything we caught because we wouldn't bring any food. The little dinghy didn't have a motor, so on top of being underfed, we had to row everywhere. Sometimes father would let me bring weapons or simple tools such as rope. There were many times when we went out with nothing but the clothes on our backs. That was when I learned to survive.

Many times, dad would bring me to one of the many small islands off shore. The same rules applied to these trips as on the fishing trips. I would hunt and gather food, make fire and shelter, and survive.

On all of these trips dad stayed to watch over me and give advice. He would always bring a two way radio, first aid kit, and an emergency supply of food and water. Luckily, we never had to use any of this.

"Just promise you'll come back to us." Lucille says. I just nibble on my tart and nod. There's nothing to say, because I will.

Then the Peacekeeper is back to usher them out. I give them one last quick hug as they leave. I _will_ see them again, I have to.

I wait patiently for the others to come in. Tess runs in and gives me a hug, nearly knocking me over in the process.

"Jess and I asked to visit you separately." She said as I look around expectantly.

"You've just got to come back to me or I'll die of grief." Tess cried after a moment of silence.

"I will. I promise." I say giving her another hug.

"Here, I want you to wear this." Tess said. She removed her crescent moon necklace and gently fastened it around my neck. I just stare at it. This necklace means so much to her, and she's willing to risk giving it to me as a token.

"Thank you. I'll treasure this." I whisper, "I promise to return it."

"It's supposed to be a good luck charm. I hope it will bring you back to me – alive."

"Don't worry!" I say. I put on a falsely cheery smile to comfort her but I can tell it's not fooling her.

The Peacekeeper comes to take her away, and I am left alone once again. The door barely has time to close before Jess slips in. he is the first not to hug me. He won't even look at me he just stares at the floor. After a minute of this, he walks forward and looks into my eyes. His eyes say all that his voice never could. They say goodbye, they say I want you to come back, they say I care, they say I'm scared for you, and so much more.

We sit quietly on the couch holding hands. We don't say anything. There's nothing that needs to be said. Our time is almost up and I realize that I might never see Jess again. I couldn't bear the thought of never being able to tell Jess how I feel. Somehow it wouldn't be the same if I said it on camera.

I meet Jess's soft eyes. He tries to tear his gaze away but I don't let him. "I need you know something. I want you to know that I love you." I say as tenderly and with as much conviction as I can.

Just then the Peacekeeper comes in to take Jess away. As he's being dragged away I hear him say "I know. I've known that for a while. I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

The train station is packed with cameras. I put on as genuine of a smile as I can muster and wave sweetly. I hope I can pull off this sweet little innocent girl act and still be impressive. Vince pushes past me to board the train first, nearly knocking me on my butt. He stands in the doorway showing off his muscles and catcalling. It's starting to get annoying. Besides, he's blocking me from boarding the train.

The trains whistle blows, and I'm worried that I'll get left behind. I step up on to the step and grip the door frame. I turn to blow a kiss over my shoulder. My left foot slips and I'm left hanging by one foot and one hand. I wave to make it look like I meant to do that.

A strong arm reaches out to pull me up as the train starts to move. At first I think it's Vince but it's Presslock. Of course, Vince would have left me hanging, maybe hoping I'd fall off. Instead I see him storming off. Presslock must have had to physically move Vince out of the way to get to me. He rolls the door shut securely and I hear a hiss as it locks.

Presslock takes my hand and leads me to my compartment. He leaves me to my own devices, and disappears farther into the train. My room is about the same size as the one I have at home. The furniture, however, is far finer. The large wooden canopy bed is covered is blue bedding, typical. In fact, the whole room is furnished in blue with a few greens and purples. I check the closet to make sure that my wardrobe isn't dominated by these colors as well. Thankfully there are clothes of almost every color, shape and texture. Just because I'm from District 4 doesn't mean that we all love cool colors, although admittedly I do love the color blue.

I carefully peel off my reaping dress and step into the shower. There are more choices in this shower but I choose my usual routine. I guess I feel homesick. I end up spending nearly an hour trying to clean off all of the lotions and makeup. Feeling refreshed and not so plastic I step out and dry off. The hair detangler here works far better than the one at home.

I choose a simple sleeveless green dress that is adorned by jagged black stripes that my mother would call "zebra" stripes. Personally I don't think they look anything like the stripes on the zebra mussels that cling to the bottom of the boats in District 4. The dress hugs my body tightly, reaching only half way down my thighs. I pair the dress with sparkly green heels. I clasp Tess's necklace around my neck. I put on diamond earrings that cascade almost to my shoulders. Then I carefully apply cherry red lipstick, sparkly black mascara, metallic green eyeliner, and green eye shadow. I twist my hair up and clip it in place, just as Hayla knocks on my door to alert me that it's dinner time.

I walk down to the dining car. I see that I'm the last to arrive. I sit down between Mags and Dad. I don't want to sit anywhere near Vince. I see I'm not alone in this decision; Vince is stuck between Hayla and a very uncomfortable looking Hanson. I guess I'm not the only one he disgusts. Hopefully he disgusts the Capitol too, but then again, they can be even more disgusting. Just look at Hayla. And Vince has good looks so the Capitol people will be crazy for him. Not that I look bad.

"Are you sure that dress is appropriate for a girl your age?" Dad asks.

"Oh she's fine! She'll probably have to wear a lot worse before this is over." Mags cuts in. I give her a grateful look. I realize she's right; I might have to wear far worse to impress the Capitol. I suppress a shudder at the thought as the waiters serve us a chicken and dumpling soup.

"Hey! Watch it!" Vince yells at the waitress serving him. Apparently the girl had the misfortune of placing the soup down just as Vince was reaching forward for a roll causing the hot soup to splash on his outstretched arm. "Aren't you going to apologize, klutz?" He sneered.

The girl put her hand over her mouth and shook her head. It occurred to me that she must be an Avox and therefore couldn't apologize. She had to be, because that was the only type of servants found in the Capitol.

"What do you mean you won't apologize?" Vince asks.

"She means she can't talk. She's an Avox." I can't help but sneer. I was proud to know this fact when Vince obviously didn't. Unlike most District kids I had seen Avoxs before. I saw them buzzing around the trains in previous years when saying goodbye to Dad. They always seemed so sad. I suppose I would be too if I were made to be a mute servant of the Capitol.

"Well then, she should at least be able to fetch me some more to drink instead of just standing there." Vince says. His parents must have told him what Avoxs were. The look he's giving her makes me want to throttle him. Instead, I force myself to calm down. After all, I'm going for innocent, not deadly.

The Avox girl brings him a glass of something that looks aan awful lot like wine. _Right, because giving a ruthless killer alcohol on a small enclosed train is a good idea._

"So what's the plan?" Vince asks. He leisurely takes a sip of his drink. I really hope that's juice.

"What plan?" Hanson asks.

"You know, for gaining sponsors, and when we're in the arena." Vince prods.

"Well you shouldn't have a problem gaining sponsors. You're a handsome young man. Not to mention you look like you could win with those muscles of yours." Mags replies. I think she's the only person here who could get away with calling him young man.

"As for the arena, well you've been training for that your whole life so that shouldn't be a problem." Hanson adds.

"Could you pass me the rolls please?" Pearl asks.

"That's it? What about image or strategy or alliances?" Vince sputters.

"Yup, now could you please pass the rolls?" Pearl asks again.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to help us?" Vince asks.

"No, we're supposed to find you sponsors, but we might not be so eager to do that if you don't brush up on your manners. Now would you _please_ pass the rolls?" Pearl asks again.

"You can't tell me what to do. What are you? Fourteen?"Vince asks.

"I'm sixteen." Pearl snaps. She gets up and snatches the breadbasket before Vince can say anything else.

The conversation turns to other topics. There are more courses than I have ever seen before, and more food than even I have ever seen in one meal. Most of the foods are new to me. There is exotic fruit, a chicken and golden raisin salad, duck and mashed potatoes, cheese fondue, and chocolate mousse.

The Hunger Games only comes up twice in the conversation. Once when Dad says that we "knew all we needed to know about the Hunger Games." All of the mentors look straight at me when he says that. I guess all of that strategy talk all of those years gave me an advantage over Vince because obviously none of them wanted to tell Vince any strategies. The second time is when we decide to be trained separately.

After dinner we all precede to another car to watch the recap of the reaping. I plop down on the half-circle shaped blue couch. Dad sits down on my right and Pearl and Shell sit on my left. Everyone else sits in various soft chairs around the room. The large TV screen dominates most of the wall and as it flickers on, I feel as if I'm attending each reaping instead of just watching them.

The tributes from District 1 are both volunteers and are Careers from their large athletic build to their cocky attitudes. The District 2 Tributes are both reaped but refuse volunteers. Again, both are athletic looking and cocky. My heart goes out to the skinny little runts that are reaped from District 3. They don't stand a chance. Then I see our reaping. I look imposing and strong, and nothing like myself. From the camera's view, I really look like I came from the seventeen year old area. My father congratulates me on my performance. The Tributes from Districts 5 and 6 are both small and timid. The boy Tribute from District 7 is quite large and well muscled but bursts out crying. Vince calls him a baby but I completely understand how he must have felt. The Tributes from Districts 8 and 9 are also quite skinny and scared looking. The girl Tribute from District 10 is small and slender but not skinny. She catches my eye because she doesn't look terrified but determined. I see quiet intelligence burning in her soft hazel eyes. She's the one I want to be allies with, if I make allies with anyone. The District 11 Tributes are small as usual. The District 12 Tributes surprise me. The girl Tribute is quite tall but very skinny. It's the boy I notice though. He's teensy, especially for a thirteen year old, but he's got spirit.

We switch the TV off as the anthem starts up. We all go our separate ways to our rooms. I can't sleep and I keep going over strategies and Tributes. I definitely want the girl from District 10, Sus Butcher I think. Something keeps drawing me back to the District 12 boy, Cole Eastman. But if I want to get revenge on Vince then I should stay with the Careers. Staying with the Careers will mean easy supplies but more killing. As I start drifting off I come up with a brilliant plan, if only the others will agree.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just want to thank the people who are reading my story. After all, it's just 1 in over 18 thousand. I hope you like the story so far! Please reveiw! =D**

I woke up and didn't recognize where I was at first. Then I remember. The reaping, the goodbyes, the train, Vince, and the Hunger Games, I remember it all bitterly.

I get up and decide to try some new settings for the shower. There's a sea foam scented bubble bath that reminds me painfully of home. The water on my face isn't solely from the shower. I wipe my tears and step out.

I don't bother to put on makeup or do my hair, because it'll all just be redone later. I just put on a simple black t-shirt and jean shorts. I slip on a pair of gold sandals and head down to breakfast. I find Dad and Mags arguing with Hayla.

"You have to help both of them! Not just her!" Hayla says as I walk in. I quickly slip back into the hallway to listen.

"She's my daughter! Of course I want to help her win! That means that he has to lose!" Dad replies.

"She is far more likeable than that Vince boy. He's a bully." Mags adds.

"You're all against him! Mentors are supposed to be unbiased! Besides, he has way more chance of winning! He'll get all of the sponsors, and he has a physical advantage!" Hayla cries.

"Of course, it's all about the looks to you isn't it? I bet you want him to win just because you think he's handsome." Dad says. His voice is dangerously level. He's using the tone of voice that means he is extremely angry. I've learned to walk away when he gets this way. Hayla of course doesn't know this, so this is going to get interesting.

"You don't honestly think; I mean I would never; I, that's, that's, biased!" Hayla stuttered.

"I think you do too. Fine, you can teach the boy, but don't expect us to!" Mags cut in before Dad could explode at Hayla. By the color rising in his face, I think it is good that Mags stops him. Hayla storms past me in a huff.

I slip into the car. Dad hardly notices me. His features seem to be set in stone. He's so intent it's scary. Mags looks up as I walk in.

"Don't worry about him dear." Mags says.

I bend down and hug Dad. "Thank you for doing all you could to prepare me. Thank you for protecting me." I whisper in his ear.

"I just hope it will be enough." He murmurs.

"It will be. It has to be." I assure him. Then he does something that takes me by surprise. He grabs my hand and rubs it softly against his cheek. He hasn't done that for years. He used to do it all the time. It was a way to assure himself that I was still there. I can feel the day old stubble starting to form. In a week from now, I may never feel that again.

A wave of home sickness washes over me. The games are sweeping my life and the people I love away from me just like the waves in my dream.

I stroke dad's beard tenderly and let go. I sit down and pick up the rolls. There's nothing like seaweed bread in the morning. I enjoy eating the rough spicy bread of our district. Vince enters the dining car and sits down next to me. I try not to move away or even flinch. After all I'm just a sweet innocent little girl right? I might as well act friendly.

Hayla doesn't reenter again so she must have eaten earlier. I'm just finishing when the entire car is thrown into darkness. The can lights in the car are the only light. Vince looks slightly panicky.

"What's wrong?" I ask as innocently as I can.

"I'm not too fond of dark places or small places. Ever since I almost drowned in a hot tub when I was younger."

"And I suppose you're afraid of the water too?" I ask, joking.

"Yeah so?"

"You're from District 4!"

"I can't swim. I don't like fish either. Who cares where I'm from."

Light suddenly floods the car. I can see Vince visibly relaxing. I've learned something valuable about him, I can swim and he can't.

My jaw drops reflexively as I catch a glimpse of the Capitol from the large windows in the car. The candy colored buildings rise into the sky, almost as tall as the mountains that surround them. I rush childishly to the windows and stare completely awed. I can't help but laugh and point at the outlandish looks of the Capitol people. Their hair, makeup, and outfits are the oddest I've ever imagined in every color under the sun.

I wave and smile sweetly as we speed past the Capitol people. To my annoyance, I find myself enjoying it. I have to win over the crowd in a non-typical way for a Career. This will be my angle, innocent and sweet. Not evil, just me. I refuse to go for the sexy angle, it's not who I am. I refuse to act like anyone other than who I am.

:-:-:-:

Not more than a half hour later I find myself sitting on a cold metal table in the remake center. The thin robe does nothing to protect my bottom from the intense cold.

The door opens and my prep team enters. I won't see my stylist till I'm at beauty base zero. My dad has informed me about all of the steps that Tributes must go through. My prep team is just as outlandish as the rest of the Capitol citizens. The older looking man has long midnight blue locks and silver makeup. The younger looking man has white hair that is piled on his head like whipped cream. The lady is bald and has color changing tattoos on every (visible) part of her body.

They order me to remove the robe and argue about how to best prepare me as if I were a Thanksgiving Day turkey. I comply without any verbal complaints.

"At least you don't have any body hair!" The woman squeals.

"Yes. And you're quite clean!" The young man says.

"Finally! Many times the Tributes come all hairy and dirty!" The older man says, disgusted.

They still put me in a special cleansing bath and rub lotion on my skin. I silently thank Mother for making me wax myself before the reaping. I don't think I could stand these freaks doing that to me. I learn that the woman is named Gariana, the younger man is Renyold, and the older man is Wazley. They twitter about non-important topics as they work on me.

Finally my hair, nails, skin, and every other part of my body are deemed acceptable. They fly out of the room to tell my stylist. They remind me of birds with their bright colors, twittering voices, and fluttering movements.

I don't have to wait long for my stylist. He has long metallic gold hair to match his eyebrows and dainty goatee. He's rather tall but with a thin frame. His skin is solid blue, a deep sapphire color. It kind of reminds me of a genie. He's wearing a white tuxedo that is covered with a beautiful silver design. His childish face reminds me of a cherub and positively radiates excitement. His feelings are infectious. I can't help but like him.

"My name is Trudy, and I believe you are Meridina." He says. His voice is soft but carries like distant thunder. He even pronounced my name correctly. He must have seen my reaping. All I can do is nod.

"Could you please twirl slowly for me?" he asks. I comply almost automatically, like a robot.

"Very good." He says clapping his hands. He really does remind me of an over excited puppy. I venture a friendly smile and he gives me a radiant smile. "Follow me." He continues. I put the robe back on and follow him into a private room.

He gestures for me to sit on one of the red couches and sits on the one opposing it. The table in between us drops away and is replaced by one laden with food. The dish is a baked fish covered with greens and a rich white sauce. I take a bite and the flavor explodes in my mouth. I can't believe how tasty it is. Under all of the flavor I recognize the fish as cod. Cod is my favorite type of fish.

"Now I've got a couple ideas but I want to know what your approach is going to be." He says.

"I was thinking of doing an innocent and shy approach. Maybe act weak to hide my strength." I say.

"I know just the outfit for that then! Unique, yet it will give the appearance that you're hiding." He squeals.

Three hours later I'm standing in the most elaborate costume I've ever seen. My dress is different shades of blue and reaches down to my knees. The patterns suggest light shining through the waves. Draped over the dress is glowing seaweed and tucked within the seaweed are little glowing pearls and fake bubbles.

My hair is wavy and floats freely down my back. My prep team has washed dark blue dye into my naturally dark hair. Not enough to hide my natural brown color, just enough to tint it. Matching seaweed is wrapped and twisted into my hair.

My headdress is a giant glowing fake pink pearl resting on a bed of smaller real white, blue, and green pearls. The smaller pearls look like the tip of a wave as it throws the larger one out of the water. The pearls in the headdress alone are worth enough to save our district from being hungry.

My legs and arms are completely bare and covered in a power that causes them to shine and sparkle with blue and silver glitter. My eye shadow, eye liner, and mascara, are a sparkly dark blue. My lips are the same soft pink as the pearl in my headdress.

Trudy kept his promise. The draping seaweed makes my look as if I am lurking in a kelp forest. At the same time, the bright elegance of the dress will be unforgettable. I blink back happy tears. If I cry now I'll smudge my makeup.

Trudy gives me a quick hug and leads me down to the bottom floor of the remake center. The bottom floor is a giant stable filled with the horse drawn chariots that will pull us to the City Circle during the Tribute parade. Our chariot is blue with gold accents, pulled by a team of ghostly white horses.

Vince strides up with his stylist whom I learn is named Stretta. He is wearing old fashioned armor made of various overlapping seashells. The bottom is a kilt looking thing, the top is a thick breastplate, and the headdress is a shell helmet. His legs and arms are also bare and I can tell the breastplate is more for show than to actually cover him.

We step carefully into the chariot. The wood feels rough under my bare feet. Oh yeah, neither of us is wearing shoes, because we're supposed to look like we're swimming. Trudy and Stretta fuss with our outfits, fixing the details so they all were lying perfectly.

The doors open and the cheers of the crowd can be heard through them. The District 1 Tributes roll out first and the crowd starts screaming. District 1 is luxury goods so they always wear expensive looking fine outfits and are a crowd favorite. This year they are wearing skin tight leotards covered in fine jewels.

Next is District 2 and District 3, and then it's our turn. I plaster a radiant smile on my face and wave to the crowd. I can hear the crowd screaming my name. Flowers rain down on us. I pluck a few out of the air and daintily smell them before blowing a kiss in the direction that they came from.

The chariots all stop in a semicircle in the City Circle facing President Snow's mansion. The President came out on the balcony to give his annual Hunger Games speech. It's the same speech each year so I tune out. I hate Snow. He embodies my hatred toward the Capitol. He is the Capitol.I take a minute to glance at the other tributes.

I see Sus to my right, wearing a hideous outfit made entirely of leather. I feel bad for her. She looks so nervous; and I know from my mother's ramblings that leather isn't very stylish, nor are neutrals such as black. She won't have many sponsors.

Beyond Sus, I see Cole. He's staring at the floor of his chariot with a look of pure hot fury on his face. He is covered in shiny black material from head to toe, and his skin has been dyed black to match his hair and eyes. In person I see that he can't be much more than five feet tall he's so short. Cole turns his face up to Snow, all of his hatred directed at him. Snow pauses and flickers his gaze toward Cole, as if he can feel Cole's hard gaze directed at him. Cole suddenly looks toward me, straight into my eyes. His gaze softens into something that looks like grim approval and satisfaction. He is one of those silent people that can tell you everything just by how they look at you.

The chariots drive around the City Circle one last time before entering the training center. When the chariot stops, I jump off and immediately rush to Dad. His strong arms wrap me in a hug. Proud tears pour down his cheeks. His dark hair is messy and he's in need of a shave. The stress must be getting to him even more than it is for me.

"You did well out there Mermaid." He cries. The use of Tess's nickname surprises me. Mostly because I didn't know he knew what she calls me.

"Well at least the outfit is beautiful without being indecent." Pearl adds. I remember seeing her games two years ago. She had been fourteen, but had a great body so her stylist dressed her in indecent dresses to give her a "sexy" look. She hated it and now only wears decent clothes.

"Yes, and bright and shiny too." Shell says. She loves shiny outfits, which is why she hated her "dark and serious" look. However she too wears only decent outfits to respect her sister, Pearl. Shell won the year before Pearl did. She was sixteen at the time. Shell says they picked Pearl because she wouldn't do what the Capitol wanted her to do after she won. She never did tell me what she refused to do. Luckily after Pearl won, they didn't have any other eligible siblings that could get reaped.

Vince is walking toward the other Careers. I follow him. This will give me a chance to ally myself with the Careers.

"Hey guys! I'm Vince, and this little runt is Meridina." Vince says. Well I guess I didn't need to say anything but I scowl at the way he calls me runt.

"Hello. I'm Velvet, and this is Jewel." The District 1 boy says, pointing at himself and his district partner. Horrible names as usual.

"I'm Cecilia, and this is Brutus." The girl from two says. Even their names sound big, scary, and powerful.

"We're already allies. Want to join us so we can clean out the little useless runts before the real fun starts?" Jewel asks playfully. She reminds me of doll with her platinum blond hair and bright blue eyes. What's worse is that she's addressing Vince, not me.

"We'd be happy to help. Once the weaklings are out of the way you better watch out though!" I say. I know they'll think that my tough talk is plain cute. Velvet and Brutus do chuckle.

"Big words for such a little squirt." Brutus grunts. His voice is deep and rough and reminds me of the earthquakes that sometimes shake our district.

"Yeah, who says we want you anyway dwarf?" Velvet asks. His voice has a smooth sound that makes me distrust him. The short comments are starting to hurt since Jewel is about the same size as I am.

"You want me on your side because I could kick your butts in under a minute!" I shout.

"Is that so? Well then how about a fight to prove that? If you can knock out all of us in under a minute, you're in. Heck, make it five minutes!" Velvet says. My bluff has been called, and my fighting blood is aroused. _Keep your head, _I remind myself.

"And how do we do that if we're not allowed to fight before the games?" I ask innocently.

"We explain to the trainers real nicely. You can fight five of them. If we have to, we'll do it on the roof after hours." Cecilia sneered sarcastically.

"Deal." I agree. I give them a fierce smile and walk away. The other Tributes have already gone up so I head to the elevators. As I step in Dad dashes in after me.

"I see you've decided to be allies with the Careers." He says bitterly.

"It's part of my plan. Don't worry. I don't trust them as far as I could throw them, which is good because I could toss them pretty good. I can take care of myself; after all I had a great trainer." I say. I give him what I hope is a reassuring smile. I can tell he's still uneasy, but he drops the subject. Neither of us talks as the elevator shoots up. Dad wasn't kidding when he told me how fast it goes.

The elevator stops on our floor. We're on level four because we're from District 4. I walk quickly to my room and ignore the grandeur of the rest of the apartment. My new quarters are even grander than the ones on the train. Everything is in cool colors, which have a nice calming effect.

The water is cold on my body as I wash off the makeup. I put on a comfy yellow tank top and grey yoga pants. I try to sleep but I'm not tired. Instead I look in the desk and find a Tablet Computer. Tabs are useful but too expensive for them to be common. I'm lucky, I have one at home.

I order fried squid from the menu in my room. When it appears, I pick it up and plop down on the azure bedspread with the Tab. The screen flickers into view as I flip it on. I log in to the Capitol network. I tap on the reference section under "My Books", and spend the next three hours reviewing how to tie certain knots, how to make traps and snares, how to start a fire, and what foods are edible. I spend extra time memorizing plants and their uses or dangers.

Finally my eyes start to get heavy. No wonder, it's past midnight! I turn off everything and I'm asleep before I can get under the covers. It seems I've just fallen asleep when I'm jolted awake by a bloodcurdling scream.


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope the story isn't too slow for you. She may seem amazing but she has been trained on top of being talented, and remember this _is_ fiction! Thank you to everyone who's following my story! I'd still like some feedback on my writing! **

The scream is coming from the room next to mine. I dash into the hallway and pause outside the other door. The screaming is getting louder so I try the door. The door opens easily and I slip in. The room is dark so I have to feel my way to the bedside.

It's Vince. I almost turn around when I realize this but the screaming will keep me up if I do. Instead I shake him gently awake. He sits up so quickly that his head collides with mine.

"Ow!" I exclaim.

"What…? Who…?" He mutters, confused.

"You were screaming so I came in to see what was wrong." I explain.

"I'm fine. Just had a bad dream."

"You want to talk about it."

"It was nothing. I just dreamt I was drowning."

"Oh, I guess that's not too bad. At least you weren't being murdered by your friends like I was." I say. In truth I had no such dream. I had been dreaming about the waves again.

"I guess. It just reminded me that I'm not invincible. That I might never see my family again." He says quietly. He seems to realize where he is and who I am, because he says, "You should probably get back to bed." He gently pushes me off the mattress.

In the hallway I bump into Hayla.

"What were you doing? Murdering him?" She asks.

"No. That's illegal. I woke up when I heard him screaming so I came in to check on him. He's fine, just a bad nightmare." I explain. She obviously doesn't believe me and pops her head in to check on him. She must approve because she nods stiffly and walks back down the hall. I guess I know who her favorite Tribute is.

I go back to bed but I can't get back to sleep. I finally give up as the sun appears. I set the shower to icy cold with a strong scent of roses, to wake me up. Luckily I can function on very little sleep. Even so I start thinking that Vince woke me on purpose last night. What he said about not being invincible concerns me. Not because it's a new concept for me, but because he'll be more cautious now that he's realized it.

I step out and the warm air envelopes me. One touch later and my hair is snarl free. My closet is full of exercise t-shirts that help reduce sweat. All of them are tailored to fit me perfectly so I grab a white one. I pair it with jean shorts that also have the special fibers and nanotechnology in them. I apply some sweat resistant makeup because it makes me look older than I am. I put my long hair in a tight bun to keep it out of my face. The tennis shoes are built to be super comfy and supportive. I feel like I'm floating on the wavy blue soles. When I look in the mirror I am shocked to see that for once I'm wearing a natural outfit. And yet the Capitol version of my normal look is still too perfect to be me.

I walk down the hall to the dining room. I didn't get a good look at the apartment yesterday. Now I see that the apartment is not only large but as extravagant as the Capitol can offer. No one else is up yet so I help myself to the large breakfast buffet. Is anything here anything but grand in proportions?

I'm half way through a large plate of bacon, fried eggs, and French toast, when Hayla arrives. Her wig is slightly askew and she immediately pours herself a cup of black espresso. She sits across from me completely unresponsive, or maybe she's just not talking to me.

I'm so sick of her that as soon as I finish, I storm off to my room. At nine o'clock I ride down to the training center. The elevator doors open to an empty training gym. I'm the first one and I'm glad that no one can see me stare. The room is massive. A complex rope and climbing course dominates the ceiling. All around the edges are multiple stations.

I eye the weapons longingly but there will be time for those later. If I want to get in with the Careers then I'll have to stick with them at those stations. I decide to spend my private training time going to the weakling stations – the survival stations. I've learned from experience that you can read about how to do things all you want, but it's very different trying to actually do them. For that you need practice.

I head to the edible plants section. The point is to sort the pictures of the plants into edible and non-edible. Of course the Capitol pictures are full life sized holograms. Surprisingly, I do perfectly my first time. I guess studying all of those years did help. Some of the plants I knew first hand from the camping trips on the islands at home.

Next to the edible plants station is a station that looks like a stage of a forest. It's a camouflage station. I spend some time there, and I find I'm not too bad, but I will never be a Di Vinci. The clays and plant dyes feel cool and wet on my arms. Reluctantly, I wash the dyes off my arm so the others won't see them.

Next I head to the knot tying station. The trainer isn't there to show me how to make the snares so I try to recall some simple ones that I had read about. I make a simple twitch up snare. Twitch up snares have always worked best for catching prey when I went camping. I then try a trap that will impale whatever gets caught in it. Mine doesn't work to well; I can't get enough power behind the branch that holds the stakes. It's supposed to be wound tightly like a spring. The one I make is quite small and could maybe catch a creature such as a fox or raccoon. On a larger scale I could catch a wild cat or a bear. _Or a human,_ I think. I shudder at the thought and clean up.

I walk to the middle to see what station I want to try next when Velvet and Jewel arrive. Thankfully they never caught me at one of the other stations. They already think I'm weak. Velvet gives me a smug look that says _You're so going down_.

None of us speak as the rest of the Tributes and trainers arrive. Cecilia, Brutus, and Vince join Velvet and Jewel. I stand on the outskirts of the group trying not to look like I'm with them. Someone comes around to pin our numbers on our backs.

Finally, as the last of the Tributes trickle in, Karetta the lead trainer says, "Welcome all of you. The training center is here for you to train to protect yourselves. 55% of you will die in the initial bloodbath so it's best you learn to defend yourselves. However 10% of you will die from natural causes so don't forget to visit the survival stations. Remember, it is strictly forbidden for Tributes to fight with each other before the games; there are trainers for you to practice with if you so wish." The other Careers look at me when Karetta says that. Karetta goes on to list the stations and then dismisses us.

I immediately lead the others to the hand-to-hand combat station. It's now or never. I have to get in with the Careers for my plan to work.

"Excuse me but I've made a bet, well a dare really, with these guys. I said I could take them all bare handed, but fighting with other Tributes before the games is illegal. So, I was wondering, if maybe, I could fight five of you instead?" I ask. I purposely say it as girly and sweet as I can.

The trainer looks surprised but doesn't object. I climb into the ring along with four more trainers. The odds are five to one and seem slightly overwhelming. _What have I gotten myself into? _I ask myself as I face my adversaries. A bell dings somewhere, signaling for the fight to commence.

Trainer 1 rushes me with his shoulder low to knock me off my feet. I side step him at the last moment and give him a hard blow to his head. He stumbles badly and falls down, but I don't have time to register this because I side step straight into Trainer 2.

Trainer 2 grabs me around the waist, pinning my arms to my side. My mind races and I kick his shin and unbalance him. His grip loosens slightly, and I twist around in his grip to get free. Trainer 3, 4, and 5, rush forward to help Trainer 2 pin me. Trainer 4 is quite tall and I slide under his arms. I kick his knees from behind, tripping him into the other trainers.

Trainer 3 is the only one who avoids being knocked over by Trainer 4. She whirls on me and lashes out savagely with her fist. I grab her arm and twist it behind her back. I give her a blow to the head that knocks her out, just as a hand wraps around my ankle and trips me. Trainer 1 has recovered and is holding my ankle. I kick Trainer 1 once, twice, three times in the face. He lets go of my ankle as he falls unconscious.

Trainers 2, 3, 4, and 5, start to pull me up and I start to panic. _Don't panic, never panic,_ I remind myself. I twist out of their grip and dance quickly to the other side of the ring. Trainer 5 walks forward cautiously, the other three trainers wait behind her to catch me if I try to dodge her. It's time to go on the offense. I try to kick her in the side but she catches my leg. I follow up the kick with a smashing punch to her head. She crumples like a limp rag.

Unfortunately her weight drags me down with her. Trainer 2 rushes forward to take advantage of my prone position. I pull my leg free and kick up ward. Luckily I hit a very tender spot and he stumbles away painfully. I'm on my feet again and rushing Trainer 4 before he can register that Trainer 2 is out of play for the moment. My shoulder connects with his midriff and I manage to throw him over my shoulder. I kick him hard in the side and hear a sickening crack. I must have broken his rib, possibly many ribs, thanks to me. I whirl around and punch the lights out of Trainer 3 as he tries to sneak up behind me.

Trainer 2 is laying in a corner holding his crushed privates and groaning. As I stand in the middle of the beaten trainers, I realize that by some miracle, I won. I smile and check my time. Three minutes, not bad.

I only then remember that the other Careers are watching. I look sheepishly at the others and start to blush. So much for looking harmless; but I was going for innocent not weak. We're all innocent really; unless the others have killed before, which is illegal so I doubt they would have gotten away with it. Brutus only looks satisfied with my performance. Velvet and Vince look as if they're trying to hide how impressed they are. Cecilia and Jewel are having less trouble hiding their emotions and look out right amazed.

As I climb out of the ring I notice that someone else noticed my performance as well. The Gamemakers have seen my fight. Most of them are nodding approvingly and some of them have started clapping. They clap quietly of course, because they aren't supposed to show too much favoritism.

"You are officially a Career." Velvet says. No confetti and cake, not even acknowledging my performance. Just bland acceptance, but I suppose that's the most I can ask for. I just nod tersely in response. My body hurts from the hard falls and strong grips.

Jewel heads to archery, Cecilia heads to spears, Brutus heads over to clubs, and Vince and Velvet head to swords. I don't want to be near them so I head to the knife throwing station. I program the system to random, and hit each dead center as they light up.

Soon Jewel comes over to watch. I can't concentrate with her standing there and my next knife misses the bull's-eye. She giggles at this. It hits me that I should hide what I'm skilled at, so the next three I miss on purpose. All of the knives do land in the dummy, just not right on.

By now Jewel looks completely skeptical. "You wanna try?" I ask.

"Sure, I can't do worse than you." Jewel says.

She picks up a slim blade and drives it straight into the dummies' hearts as they light up one by one. She flashes me a smug smile. I would love nothing better than to point out that while her aim is good, she's not using enough force for the light blades to cut very deep or go very far.

Instead I wander to the axe station where I find Brutus and the District 7 male Tribute trying to out-perform each other. The same is occurring at the sword station between Velvet and Vince. I visit the archery station but don't do as well as I could because Cecilia keeps looking over at me from the spear throwing station.

We all eat lunch in a small cafeteria just off of the main gym. I fill my plate and sit at the table that the Careers have claimed. I am shocked to see the male Tribute from 7 sitting there as well.

"Hey Meridina, Jack here is gonna join us!" Brutus shouts as I sit down. I guess the kid must be really good with an axe.

"What? No initiation assessment?" I ask, joking.

"He's proved himself already. Have you seen how strong he is?" Brutus asks. He must be strong if he can impress built-like-a-mountain Brutus.

"No. I've got better things to do than watch two sweaty thugs try to break their backs lifting weights. Things like, oh I don't know, actually _train_." I say sarcastically.

"And from what I saw, you need it." Jewel says.

"Totally." Cecilia agrees. Everyone laughs at that.

"She never was very good. I guess she hasn't got much better." Vince says laughing.

That really rubs me the wrong way. My voice drops as I say, "Well, I always had to steer clear of the training gym cause you were always there. I didn't want another beating. I'm not that stupid."

"You beat her? Wow you must be good!" Jewel gushes. It's plain that she likes Vince; and from the way Cecilia is glaring, she likes him too. _You can have him,_ I think.

"Yeah, cause five big boys jumping a tiny little girl is so impressive." I sneer. That wipes the grin off of Vince's face. _Boy, if you keep this up you're going to seem as sweet and innocent as the Kraken, _I think. Luckily, the conversation switches to lighter topics and I'm able to continue my frilly act.

I learn that Jewel and Velvet are from super wealthy families just like Vince. Cecilia and Brutus are average for their district and were training to be Peacekeepers. I'm the only one with a former victor in my family, although Jewel and Velvet both had the chance to be trained by former victors. Jack is the only one of us who is poor. He never formerly trained but after school he would practice throwing axes with his friends. He was actually practicing for the annual Fall Festival his district does.

Most of the talk is pointless and we joke a lot to give off a carefree atmosphere. I'm not really interested by most of it, and I can tell Jack isn't either. Jack must have joined the Careers for the same reason I did. Not because we want to, but because it gives us a better chance at survival.

Survival, it's a scary thought that I've avoided up until now. My survival means that everyone else has to die. I know in my heart that I can't kill, but I'll have to kill at least one person to win. Because eventually it will come down to two people, and one must kill the other to win. I hope that when I kill I can keep my sanity.

After lunch I follow the others to different stations, but I'm not really paying attention to them. I'm watching the other Tributes; Sus and Cole to be specific. Sus is just as smart as I thought. She is spending her time at the survival station. She must realize what most of the other kids don't, that you can't learn to use a weapon in three days, or even three weeks. Cole is running through the obstacle course on the far side of the gym. He's quick and nimble. I saw him at the camouflage station earlier. He must be planning to hide for most of the games.

Jack cuts into my thoughts and brings me back to where I am. "You want to try? Sounds like you need the practice and I'll just embarrass myself." Jack says. He gestures to the empty knife throwing station. While I wasn't paying attention the others had finished up and moved on to sword fighting where Jewel was trying to disarm the trainer. I'm no great shakes at sword fighting but at least I can take pride in the fact that I'm far better than her.

I pick up the knives to please Jack, but my heart isn't in it. I set the lighted dummies on their hardest setting. Jack is watching, but only curiously. Not like the malicious critical stares of the Careers. I realize that there is no need to hide my talent from Jack, and as the dummies light up, I hit each one on the bull's-eye.

I throw the last knife and turn around to see Jack smiling. I can tell that he's impressed, but not in a jealous way. Not being trained to kill like the Careers (_like me,_ I think) has preserved his humanity.

"Jewel must be amazing if she thinks that was bad. Or maybe just out of her mind." He says, awed.

"I was holding back in front of the others, because I don't want them to know how good I really am." I say, starting to blush.

"I can see why you would do that. Just don't hold back in the private session. If you get a great score it could keep them guessing about what you did to earn it." Jack advises.

"They'll probably think it's because of my hand-to-hand combat skills." I say.

"Now why is that?"

"Because I had to defeat five trainers in under five minutes in order to prove myself to them, and I did it too."

"Really?"

"Really. You want to try throwing knives?"

"I've never tried it before so I'll probably be terrible at it."

"Nonsense! I'll help you!"

"Okay." He agrees. I can tell he doesn't think he'll be any good, but if he can throw an axe, I'm sure he can throw a knife. Boy, am I wrong.

We start with basic targets, no lights, and it's a good thing we do. He keeps tossing them with his arm out to the side. Consequently, he misses every time.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! You're going to hit someone." I say.

"Isn't that the point?" he replies, smiling.

"Not yet. You're throwing it wrong. Your throwing from the side like you would an axe, you're supposed to throw over hand. Draw your arm back over your shoulder, extend your arm forward, when your arm is almost straight out in front of you release the knife with a little flick of your wrist, and don't forget to follow through. Kind of like pitching a baseball."

"Alright." He agrees. He grabs the knife handle and I have to interrupt him again.

"You're supposed to hold it by the tip of the blade." I say.

"Oh." He replies sheepishly. He turns the blade around and grabs the tip of the blade. The knife still misses but at least it goes toward the target. I keep on giving hints, and on the seventh try he hits the target. A few hours later he is consistently hitting the target if not on the bull's-eye, than close to it.

We leave the knife throwing station and move on to the spear throwing station. On the way over there Jack pauses to look at the survival stations. "That's what I really need to learn. If we lose the supplies than I'm as good as dead." Jack says almost wistfully.

"Meet me here at eight tomorrow and you can train with me before the others arrive." I whisper. He nods gratefully, and I realize that somewhere along the way we've become more than allies. We've become friends.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in a while! I hope you like Meridina's strategy! Tell me your views on whether or not you think it will work (It won't affect the story any, I just want to know!). I hope this chapter surprises you in a pleasent way!**

My alarm wakes me up far too early. For once I wasn't having any nightmares. I must have stayed up until two reviewing natural remedies on my new Tab. I groan and rub my eyes. _Why did I set my alarm so early?_ The clock on my bedside table says 7 am. I promised Jack I'd be down by eight.

I take a quick shower and throw on an identical outfit to the one I wore yesterday. I shovel down some cereal and fruit. I leave a note with one of the Avoxs so the others won't worry when they find me gone.

I almost fall asleep in the elevator on the way down. Jack isn't here yet so I sit down to wait at the edible plant's station. I wait so long that I do fall asleep. I wake up to a voice whispering "Are you awake?"

"Yeah, uh-huh." I say. I stretch and yawn. My watch says 8:30. Oh no! I overslept! I look around desperately for Jack, but he's still not here. _Where is he?_ I wonder.

"Over here." The voice says. It surprises me because it appears to be coming from behind me, but when I turn around there's nobody there.

"Hello? Where are you?" I ask nervously.

"Right in front of your nose." Jack says, materializing from behind one of the trees at the camouflage station. He painted himself into a tree while I slept. I've got to admit he's pretty good at it. His entire body is painted to look like the Pine tree he was standing behind.

"Not bad. Better than I could do." I praise.

"Thanks, but if you don't mind, I'm going to postpone our training session a little to change my clothes." Jack says, heading toward the elevator.

While he's gone, I fly through the edible plants test again. When he comes back, I show him how to do it. The first time he does terrible, so the second time through I take time to explain what each plant is, and what their affects are. The third time he does much better but still lists some poisonous plants as edible.

I leave him at the edible plant station and return to the knot tying station. I renew my efforts to make the trap that can impale what it catches. After a few tries Jack joins me.

"You're not putting enough pressure on the branch so it's not being released with enough force. You might want to try using Yew instead of Pine, it can bend farther without breaking." Jack suggests. I do as he suggests and find that it works. We tackle a few other traps and snares. Jack points out my flaws and how to fix them. The kid really has a way with traps. He even thinks of a few new ones.

We call it quits at about 11:15 and just in time too. Again Jewel and Velvet are the first to arrive, and the other Careers aren't long in joining them. We don't wait for the other Tributes to arrive but head straight to the archery and spear throwing stations.

My archery is too good to pretend I'm bad; I'll look like I'm missing on purpose, which I am. Instead I work on spear throwing. Jack joins me, and to my utter annoyance so does Cecilia. Cecilia does better than me because she can put more strength behind the throws. Again I make sure I'm off center by just a bit. Jack gives me a look that says he realizes I'm missing on purpose. He himself is hitting the targets off center, though for him it's not on purpose. He's putting quite a bit of power behind his throws and more times than not, the spears almost go clean through the dummies. I don't suggest that he move farther back because Cecilia is watching us. But after a while he moves back anyway.

I notice out of the corner of my eye that both Sus and Cole are headed toward the ropes station. I realize now is my best chance to talk to them.

"Hey Jack! You may be good at tossing axes but can you climb?" I ask.

"Of course I can!" He replies, confused.

"Race you to the top of the climbing ropes then!" I shout. I dash toward the ropes and look back to check if he's following me. Luckily he is. I dash behind the ropes and almost collide with Sus.

"Sorry!" I say. Just then, Jack dashes around the corner and into me. What happens is a domino effect, Jack trips and falls on me, I fall on Sus, and Sus falls on a very bewildered Cole who has just appeared from the opposite side. We all fall in a heap. I pick myself up and help jack to his feet. Cole gets up on his own but Sus remains sitting. Sus looks terrified but I don't know why. Oh yeah, we're Careers, big scary killing machines. No wonder she's frightened, I would be too in her case.

Cole looks like he's about to run for it, so I cry, "Wait! I just want to talk to you!" He steps back warily and the look he gives me is full of doubt.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asks.

"I want to talk to all of you. That's why when I saw Sus and Cole heading over here, I dared you to follow me over here too. You have to admit it was a pretty slick move to get you over here without alerting the others." I explain.

"Yeah, but that still doesn't explain why you want to talk to us." Jack says.

Sus must have realized we don't mean any immediate harm because she crawls slowly to her feet. I can tell that both she and Cole are curious.

"I might as well get it out in the open. I want us four to be allies." I say. I've shocked them, now I've just got to explain. I continue, "I had an idea a few nights ago. At first it was just going to be Cole, Sus, and I, but I've decided to trust Jack too. The plan was that I would pretend to join the Careers and then later meet up with you."

"Why would you do that? Why not just join the Careers and kill us?" Cole asks doubtfully.

"Because I hate the Careers, except for Jack of course. I don't know what it is, you three just appeal to me." I explain.

"Then why join the Careers at all?" Sus asks.

To my surprise, I's Jack who answers, "Because of the supplies."

"I still don't understand." Sus says.

"The blood bath is because of the supplies. The Careers will take control of the supplies. If Jack and I are with the Careers we'll have access to the supplies. We can steal some of the supplies and destroy the rest. The Careers will be helpless without those supplies.

"Also, we can protect you. If we're with the Careers then we can prevent them from hurting you. We'll make sure you can get away from the blood bath. It'll help that you won't need to go in for supplies. If they get on your trail we can divert them, and if they get to close we can distract them. Plus, the Careers will likely camp near and control the main water supplies. We can sneak purified water to you when they're not looking." I explain.

"I guess that makes sense, but I hope you can see why we don't trust you." Sus says.

"Well this is news to me too so if she's playing us then the jokes on me too. From what I've seen though, Meridina hates the other Careers as much as I do." Jack adds. I'm glad he's supporting me since I did pop this on him unexpectedly.

"I think this might just work. It would mean going from having no chance to having half a chance." Cole says.

"Where's my proof that you won't double cross us? That you're not just luring us into an elaborate trap?" Sus asks.

"Well we'd ask you to trust us but I guess that won't work too well would it?" Jack asks, joking.

"This really isn't a joking matter!" I admonish him before continuing, "Maybe we can leave the water and food in a certain spot the first night. Then when you want to talk to us you can come to that spot. We won't ask you where your camp is and we won't ask. After that we can decide on a signal to say that we've left the other Careers and meet you at a predetermined location. The location and the symbol will depend on the arena so, we can decide on it later."

"That might just work. We can just hide from you if we don't trust you. At least this way we have an out if we want." Sus says.

"Well I'm in if you all are." Jack says.

"I do see many reasons why not, but I'm in too." Sus agrees.

"Fine," Cole agrees.

"Then it's settled." I say. I'm relieved that they agreed instead of thinking I'm crazy.

"We better get back. We've been gone long enough to climb this thing ten times." Jack says.

"Alright, and you two don't forget the plan. You've each got skills that will help you survive. We'll see you later!" I say, before following Jack back to the spear throwing station.

"What took so long?" Cecilia asks.

"Yeah, and who won?" Velvet adds.

"I won of course. All District 4 kids can do is swim. Shrimp here got tangled in the net on the way back down. I had to help her get untangled because she was blocking me from climbing down." Jack lies. None of them ask any more questions and we go back to training.

The rest of training goes quickly. Lunch's meaningless and full of laughter. I continue pretending I'm worse than I am when I'm around the Careers, and I continue to help Jack when the others aren't around.

The next morning I meet Jack early for survival training. I teach him about edible food, and he gives me pointers on my traps and snares. When the others arrive I fall into the same routine.

Lunch is different today. The talk is still meaningless and we continue to joke, but the atmosphere is more strained. Everyone is slightly nervous about the private sessions even if they don't show it. My score will decide how many sponsors I get. I've been hiding my talents so far, but this is my chance to shine. Consequently, we start betting on what scores we'll get.

"I bet I'll get the highest score." Brutus brags.

"No way, that'll be Velvet or maybe Vince." Jack says.

"I bet it'll be Vince." Jewel says. I have to try hard not to snort at that. She's made it clear that she fancies Vince. Even Cecilia has backed off and given her a clear shot at him. _You can have him! _I think.

"Well I think I'll do better than you and Jack." Cecilia says.

"That's probably true. I'll probably get the lowest score out of all of us." Jack says.

"Nonsense!" Jewel says.

"About me beating you or about Jack being the lowest?" Cecilia asks.

"Both!" Jewel replies.

"Jack's right about Cecilia beating you. He's wrong, however, about him being lowest. I'll be the lowest." I say.

"Well at least I'll beat you and Jack!" Jewel says.

"I think we can agree that Meridina will be the lowest and Jack will be second lowest." Velvet says irritably.

Just then, Velvet is called in to his private session. After that we all wait in silence for our names to be called. When my name is called Jack gives me a reassuring smile and squeezes my hand gently.

I walk confidently through the door. Thankfully the Gamemakers have only been here a short time and seen some impressive Tributes, so they still have enough interest to pay attention as I walk in.

I don't know what to start with and I stand in the middle of the room facing the Gamemakers. These people will decide our fate inside the games so maybe I should let them decide what they want to see.

"Excuse me, but what would you like me to do to prove I'm worthy of a high score?" I ask. They seemed shocked that I asked them instead of deciding myself. Then one middle aged man who is covered in gold and silver from his clothes to his skin, hair, and makeup, stands up to address me. I recognize him as Quazar Napaltin, the Head Gamemaker.

"A high score requires great talent, but I see that you are unafraid to shoot for the stars. A perfect score will require a perfect performance, and some originality." He says.

I nod, and for good measure, give a small bow. I take aside some of the trainers and give them instructions on what I want them to do. I place all of the equipment where I want it. _I'm a performer on a stage and my career depends on the critic's review,_ I tell myself. I return to the center and give a bow. _Show time!_


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I would _really_ apprieciate it if you would _please_ review! I just want to thank everyone following my story! :D**

I pray that this will get me at least a ten and begin my routine.

I dash to the hand-to-hand combat ring. The trainer there is carrying a bow and quiver full of arrows. I've told him to do all he can to prevent me from obtaining these. I can tell he was nervous when I told him I'd be fighting him. Word must have got around.

I pretend to rush him, but at the last minute when he side steps me, I roll under his arm and kick his legs out from under him. We both spring up almost immediately like cats. The trainer tries to throw a left hook, but I duck. He follows up with straight right hand, and I have to spring back to avoid getting hit. He keeps swinging at me, but I manage to stay out of reach. Finally he throws another left hook, but with too much power. I duck under his arm before he can recover and swing again. I whirl and elbow him hard on the base of his skull. He drops like a stone.

I retrieve the bow and jump from the ring to the obstacle course. I complete the obstacle course with ease. At different points I would fire at dummies across the room, and hit the bull's-eye every time without slowing down.

From the top of the obstacle course I jump up and grab a hold of the ropes that stretch low across the ceiling. I dangle for a minute, and then pull myself up. I climb across the rope system; pausing every now and then to shoot at distant dummies. The climbing is made infinitely harder because I instructed the three archery, spear throwing, and knife throwing trainers to aim at me. They are throwing and shooting blunt blanks tipped with fresh red paint, which will show up on my white shirt if they hit me.

I'm almost out of arrows so I drop down to the knife station and grab a belt of knives. I have to roll behind the archery and spear dummies to avoid the flying missiles. I dash over to the camouflage station and grab a bucket of supplies.

I dash across the gym to the obstacle course, all the while dodging missiles. I jump on the balance beam. I grab a weighted rope and wrap it around my torso. I skip around on the balance beam, dodging the missiles. I hop from one foot to another as I dodge, never having more than one foot on the beam at any one time. I continue to hit dummies, only this time with knives. Each time I throw a knife I add more weight.

By the time I run out of knives the weights are almost as heavy as I am. I reach down for the bucket of camouflage supplies. One move later and I've shed all of the ropes. I run down the balance beam and jump back onto the lower ropes.

I spend more time in the ropes this time. I jump down in the middle of the camouflage station, only no one sees me. I've painted myself to match the floor of the camouflage station (which is covered in fallen leaves). The trainers cease fire when they can't see me anymore.

I reach behind one of the trees and grab the spears I stashed there. I jump up and dash to the edible plants station. I sort the plants perfectly in record time. During this I throw the spears not to hit dummies but to knock the offending missiles of course. I use the last spear as a quarter staff to knock away the missiles as I spring nimbly to the axe and club station where I pick up three tomahawks (war axes).

I then proceed to the sword fighting station. The trainer that faces me carries a longer and heavier saber than I do. The metal flashes and before long I've managed to disarm her. The sword skitters across the floor and out of reach. I pick up the sword and remove the blow gun and bright blue darts hidden in the handle.

I throw each of the tomahawks at the three dummies that the archery, spear throwing, and knife throwing trainers are standing next to. Luckily I decapitate the dummies not the trainers.

I run to the center of the gym again. All the while I blow my darts. When I reach the center of the room I take a bow. It has taken nearly 20 minutes to do my full routine. My breathing has become heavy, though I'm trying hard not to show it. I swallow back my nausea and focus on remaining standing. I resist the urge to clutch the stitch in my sides. I've done my best now all I can do is pray.

"You may go Miss. Aquadea, although I do have one question." Mr. Napaltin says.

"What is that sir?" I ask between breaths.

"What became of those darts you were blowing?"

"One is in the green steak, one is in that lady's pink hat, three are in your fellow Gamemaker's coats, one is lodged in that other lady's green dress, and the last one is imbedded in that turkey leg you're eating. If I had coated them with poison they would have killed you without you realizing it." I say. I give a small smile to show that I mean no real harm to them.

"Very good; you may go." He says with a wave of his hand.

I give one last bow, and head to the elevators. I'm quite pleased with my performance; and I hope the Gamemakers were too. The elevator zooms up to our floor and I am sure that I'll throw up between the speed and the nerves. Dad is waiting for me when the doors open.

"Did you do well?" He asks softly.

"Excellent! I better have the best score, because I put on quite a show." I say, confident.

"Oh thank goodness! Vince was going on about how terrible you were in training and I was afraid that maybe, well, never mind." He says. He wraps me in a bear hug, more out of relief than anything else.

"I was purposely trying to look bad in front of Vince and the others. That way they'll have no idea what I was so good at in my private session." I reassure.

"Oh."

"Alright, I need to get ready for dinner." I say pulling out of the hug that he had pulled me into.

I said I wanted to get ready for dinner, but what I really needed was to think. I sit on my bed and think. I try not to think about the Hunger Games since I've been thinking about them non-stop since the reaping. Instead I think about home.

I wonder what mother is doing. Is she still going to all the lavish parties that occur every year around this time? Or is she refusing to leave the house? I hope that she doesn't waste away with worry. Now all I can picture is her sitting in the big brown arm chair in the living room. Looking out of the large picture window and yet not really seeing anything. She seems so frail in my mind. Nothing like the mother I always knew. I hope that Lucille is still caring for her. This comforts me because I know Lucille won't let her waste away, even if she has to force mother to eat, sleep, and bathe.

Lucille; another person I love that I hope is taking this well. Whatever pain she's in, she'll hide it for the sake of the others. I'm glad that Lucille can be as steady as a rock in a crisis. She'll make sure everything continues to run smoothly. I hope she stays strong for both mother and her own family.

I wonder how Tess is taking this. She must be worried sick, but I hope she knows I can handle myself. She's probably going to skip school to watch. I can see her glued to the screen, watching me as I struggle to survive. She'll probably watch at my house instead of at the community hall. She doesn't own her own TV so her whole family comes to our house to watch the Hunger Games. They really are close enough to be family.

I hope Jess can handle what he sees. I hope he doesn't think I care about the others like I love him. I hope things will still be the same between us when I get home. Well now, not exactly the same. I hope we can really date. I'll have to hide how I feel about him from the Capitol, just like Dad did with Mother. But that doesn't mean we can't love each other without the Capitol knowing about it.

I try to remember what a normal day at home would be like. Waking up early to watch the fishermen get under way and sail out to sea for another day of fishing. Then going down to my training room to practice before school. Running down the hill to school, with the fresh sea breeze blowing on my face, smelling of salt.

Meeting Tess and Jess at the door. Taking crap from the other kids about my Dad ("Hey Victor's daughter, how does your dad like training kids to die?"), and snubbing them back ("Better watch out! My dad's got connections! He could ask his friends to rig the reaping so you have to go!").

Going to our different classes for the morning. Spending my classes doing homework, studying survival stuff and fighting moves, or doodling new traps and ways to start a fire in my notebook. Usually my teachers yell at me to pay attention, but how will Math save me in the arena?

Lunch is usually a happy affair. I sit with Tess, Jess, and Leah "Flame" Fitzgerald, a tiny shy girl with short cinnamon hair and a temper to match. Most of the time we talk about how unfair everything is, but only in whispers. Flame's got a grandpa who served in the District 4 regiment during the war. He's one of the few rebels that survived.

Afternoon classes that seem to drag on forever. More not paying attention and more reprimands from teachers. Sometimes I have Track practice after school. Other days I'll hang out with my friends after school, or sometimes it's just Tess and I. I loved the freedom of those afternoons. We could do anything we wanted. Go to the mall, or more likely the beach. Sometimes we swam, sometimes we fished, and sometimes both.

A memory drifts up from the depths of my mind, of the time when Jess was fishing while I swam. Tess had left already because she had complained of having a boat load of homework. I had been swimming under the water and had just come up for air. Jess was casting the line at the same time that I surfaced. The hook ended up getting caught in my hair. It took Jess nearly twenty minutes to untangle the mess. I love this memory because of afterwards when Jess kept calling me his catch of the day.

Late afternoons and evenings were reserved for lessons in fighting with Dad. It was always hard, but I never realized that he went easy on me at first until I got older and he stopped being so gentle. Often I would wake up the next day with bruises or if I was really unlucky, a black eye. I remember that my school counselor once asked if my parents were abusive. I had to explain to her that it was part of my training. I can tell she didn't approve, but she never brought up the subject again.

Dinner was always at least a semi-formal occasion thanks to Mother who insisted on trying to make me into a lady. I always did everything I could to appease her, but I'm just not a lady. I hated acting like one. I suppose it'll come in handy for the interviews though, but I don't want to think about those yet.

As I come back to reality I realize that I'm crying. Not just tears, but the big rib aching sobs that hurt you so much that it turns the pain from emotional to physical. I've been holding back these tears ever since the reaping so now I let them flow. Sometimes you just need to have a good cry.

After a while the tears subside. I feel empty of emotion, and surprisingly refreshed inside. I get up and wash away all the traces of my tears. I take a quick hot shower. I put my hair in twin French braids and tie the ends in magenta ribbon. I put on a short strapless dress with a white top and pink ruffled bottom. I put on some pink glitter on my lips, glittery black mascara, sparkly face powder, light pink blush, and light pink eye shadow and liner. I put on some red wedges and a wide black belt. I curl a few dark strands of hair that frame my face. Hopefully my look tonight is a little more girly than my previous cool colored tight fitting dresses and intense makeup.

Everyone is already at the table when I enter. All of the mentors and Trudy give me questioning looks. I try to reassure them with my eyes but I don't have the same conversational eyes as Cole. I can't say anything out loud because Vince is there.

Unfortunately the only open seat is next to Vince, and I can't move the chair without looking rude. I sit down gingerly next to him. Having him so close to me is uncomfortable. I just can't relax near him. I suppose that'll come in handy in the arena.

Between Vince and the upcoming scores I'm too nervous to pay attention to the conversation. The only thing that registers is Vince loudly bragging about how much weight he threw for the Gamemakers, how well he threw the spears and tridents, and how well he did with sword fighting. This worries me because I'm not as proficient in any of these things as he is.

Trudy takes me aside after dinner. I can tell he's really worried about me. Trudy asks, "Are you okay? Vince didn't get to you that much, did he?"

I know I can trust in Trudy and I have to confide in somebody so I say, "Yes, he did. I'm good at a lot of stuff, but in those three particular things he could easily beat me."

"You know he's just a big blowhard, and he's probably exaggerating a lot."

"I've seen him though."

"But you haven't actually had to fight him have you? Who knows, maybe he seems good compared to the trainer but maybe you're better than him. Who knows? And you can't tell me you believe that he actually lifted 600lbs much less threw it. I mean, he may be strong, but not that strong! I have no idea what your good at, but knives and arrows go much farther than a spear. Don't worry; I'm sure you'll do fine!" Trudy says.

"That's part of why I'm worried. I'm afraid he'll be upset by his score. I don't want him to take it personally if I do better than him."

"Well how about we sit together? I can be there to support you if that happens. And getting a better score than him will mean you've got a better shot if he tries to hurt you in the arena. That is if he doesn't want you on his side."

True to his word, Trudy sits next to me on the couch. Trudy almost disappears into the fabric because both he and the couch are the same color. Luckily Vince decides to stand. Or maybe not so lucky, because I won't be able to dodge him as fast if I'm sitting.

The Anthem blares loudly as the TV flicks on. This TV is the same size as the one before but doesn't cover the whole wall because this wall is considerably bigger than on the train.

Velvet scores a ten, Jewel scores an eight, Brutus scores a nine, and Cecilia scores also scores a ten. The District three runts both get threes. No surprise there, they never do very well. Most likely they'll die by the end of the first day. Vince scores a nine.

Vince curses. I can tell he wanted to at least tie with Velvet. Hayla and Stretta are the only ones who congratulate him, and Hayla is the only one who tries to comfort him. I block out his ranting.

My score is up next and I've suddenly started sweating really hard. Trudy holds my hand tightly. My picture flashes on the screen and below that my score.

I've gotten a 12.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while! This chapter is kind of a filler and is mostly to better understand some of the other characters. The interveiws will be in the next chapter! I hope this chapter is okay! Please reveiw!**

My jaw drops. I can't believe it; a perfect score. Quazar's words come back to me _"A perfect score will require a perfect performance, and some originality."_ I guess I must have really impressed them. I thought I might get a ten or maybe an eleven, but I never expected this.

The room had gone quiet when my score had flashed up, even Vince. Now everyone bursts into congratulations. Well, everyone except Hayla, who's sulking, and of course Vince. Vince doesn't yell or rant like I thought he would. He just stands there, dumbfounded. He can't believe it. I'm glad he's too shocked to say anything for once. This cheers me up more than the praise that the others are giving me.

"How in the world did you do that?" Vince asks, shocked.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" I say. I'm loving this, and I'm going to milk this for all it's worth. The sight of Vince trying to puzzle it out makes him look constipated. Thinking really isn't his strong suit. He just walks off to his room in the slow stumbling gait of one who's suffered a severe shock.

"What did you do?" Dad asks.

"A perfect performance with some originality." I reply.

"Now what does _that_ mean?" Dad asks, chuckling.

"Well I asked the Gamemakers what I had to do to get a perfect score, and that's what they told me to do." I explain.

"You _asked_ them?" Mags cut in. She seems even more shocked at this than at my score.

"Yeah; why? Is that a problem?" I ask.

"Well I've just never heard of that happening before." Mags replies.

"What exactly did you _do_ for this perfect performance?" Pearl asks.

"Everything; everything I could; everything in the gym, just – everything." I say.

"Everything as in…?" Shell prompts.

"Hand-to-hand combat, archery, running the obstacle course – twice, climbing ropes – again twice, throwing knives, dodging flying missiles, balancing while being weighted down, camouflage, spear throwing, sorting edible plants, quarterstaff, sword fighting, throwing tomahawks, and blowing darts at the Gamemakers without them noticing until I told them afterwards." I list everything I can remember. Presslock gives a long low whistle.

"Well I guess you really did do_ everything_." Presslock says, "Your daddy taught you to do all that? And in six short years too! That's gotta be some sort of record."

"Well she's a fast learner. She's got a real talent for it. Must be in the genes." Dad says. I can tell that he's really proud. More for me than him, but I'd be nothing without him.

"Well, I had a great teacher!" I say.

"Bed time! You've got a long day tomorrow." Dad says.

"Fine. Goodnight Dad!" I say and drag myself off to bed. I'm not complaining, because for once I'm actually tired and I have no problem going to sleep.

I wake up screaming several times in the night. The first time I am being pinned down by Vince again, only this time we're in the games and the other Careers are the ones holding me down. Another time, Jack and I are making a run for it. Just as he turns and shouts, "We made it!" a spear enters his body. The last one is my wave dream only this time I see Jack, Sus, and Cole along with my family and friends. Jack even manages to reach me before the waves pick him up and throw him like a rag doll.

Today I put on a black leather skirt, a gold tube top, a black leather jacket, and black leather boots with three inch heels. I decide to go with a smoky look. I find a studded black leather fingerless glove and slip it on my left hand. I can only imagine the looks I'll get, but if I'm going to die in a few days what does it matter? Might as well.

For the first time since I arrived here, I eat breakfast with Dad and the other mentors. Our stylists aren't there so I'm assuming they've started on our interview outfits already. This time I make sure I don't have to sit anywhere near Vince.

I dunk my pastries in hot chocolate and listen. Dad finishes his coffee, it's black because that's how real men drink coffee according to Dad, and says "Today you'll be training for your interviews."

"What for?" Vince asks. He really is an idiot, or maybe he actually believes that kids act a certain way for interviews because of nerves. I have to restrain myself from rolling my eyes.

"You need to learn how to present yourself to possible sponsors sweetie. Hayla will teach you proper manners and us mentors will be helping you form you're approach." Mags says. Vince scowls when Mags calls him sweetie.

"Well, I guess I'll have to come up with my own approach because you aren't going to help me." Vince mutters.

"On the contrary. We plan to split ourselves. You will be with Hayla for the first four hours to work on presentation, while Meridina is with Shell, Pearl, and her Father. After lunch you two will switch places. You will be with Presslock, Mags, and I to come up with an approach. We mentors have split ourselves among you to cut down on prejudice and for confidentiality." Hanson says.

"That seems fair." I say. It won't be hard to come up with an angle like imposing or vicious for him.

Hayla takes him to his quarters for training so Dad, Pearl, Shell, and I practice in the sitting room.

"So you told me you were trying to hide your strengths from the others. Let's see what we can do with that." Dad says.

"Not sexy, definitely something more reserved." Pearl says.

"She still has to generate interest though." Shell comments.

"She has already generated a lot of interest with her score. People will already be tripping over each other to sponsor her." Dad says.

"Can't I do something natural? I mean, my score kind of destroyed the whole innocent approach." I say.

Eventually we decide to stick with sweet but mysterious. Don't give out strategic information yet keep the conversation going. Be bubbly and nice. Being mysterious will be no problem but if I've learned anything this past week, it's that being sweet is not my strong suit.

My afternoon lessons with Hayla aren't nearly as enjoyable. But then, I didn't expect them to be. Hayla makes me dress in a long evening gown and six inch heels. The heels are a little taller than what I'm used to but I adjust quickly. I've never had to wear a dress this long before and I find it difficult with the heels.

I have to hitch the skirt up so that I'm not treading on it when I step forward. Every time I do Hayla slaps my hands. Finally I find a system that works. I have to kick the hem out of my way each time I step forward before I let my foot touch the floor again.

After I master walking in the dress we move on to posture. I have to call forward and put into play every single thing my mother has ever told me. Luckily I remember it all and before long, not even Hayla can find a thing to criticize about my posture.

Lastly we move on to talking. Learning to animate my features and talk with my hands. I decide to use this time to practice being the sweet little girl we planned on earlier. I have a little trouble trying to stay animated but I must be better than I thought because I pass inspection nearly an hour earlier than planned.

After Hayla dismisses me I decide to see the roof. I remember Dad telling me about the garden up there, and right now I really need to get outside and get some fresh air. It's really rather silly since two days from now I'll be stuck outside without a chance of going inside. I should enjoy the luxury of a roof and walls that protect me from the weather while I still can.

The elevator shoots up to the roof, leaving my stomach behind. I step out into another world. No walls, no artificial light, and fresh air. The apartment was far from stuffy but it doesn't begin to compare to a fresh breeze. I walk forward and stand looking over the edge. The view is dizzying.

"I wouldn't lean out to far if I were you." A voice cautions.

I whirl around. Cole. Somehow he found his way up here. The breeze ruffles his hair, giving him a wild look. But that's not the only thing making him look wild. Something in his eyes, in all of his features has changed. Something has changed in his personality. And then I see it. It is the difference between the half asleep and the wide awake. He has come alive. I've seen the breeze do wonders like this before. If someone is sick or dying we try to give them a good view of the ocean. Sea spray on the skin and a fresh breeze will liven anyone. I can see this change in Cole. He is someone who needs the truthfulness of nature, not the fakeness of being inside, to truly awaken his soul.

"No worries, I don't plan on being shocked." I say.

"Shocked?"

"Yeah, there's a force field surrounding the roof to prevent kids from jumping."

"Oh. And here I was thinking of dying such a pointless death."

"I guess you needed to get out too huh?"

"Yeah, and it feels great."

"Wait until you're in the arena. This'll feel plastic compared to real nature."

"I guess, but I don't think I will be able to enjoy it."

"Just try. Sit in a tree and just take it all in. It'll do you a world of good. It already is."

"Okay. Hey have you seen the garden yet?"

"No, I was too busy enjoying the view." I say, gesturing to the candy colored skyscrapers.

"Well come on." Cole says. He tugs me by the arm to the other side of the roof like an excited little kid. He gives me the impression of a kid that had to grow up to fast and is making up for it.

The garden is beautiful but exotic. This is tamed nature. This is what nature looks like when you manipulate it to be perfect. Every blossom is big, bright, and beautiful. The colors are painfully bright like the rest of the capitol and the smell is overwhelming. It is a beautiful smell but I've only been here for a minute and it's already too strong. It remind me of someone who's wearing far too much perfume.

These flowers must be mutations. I hate it. I can't even find any true nature in a garden. It won't even be real in the arena, because the Gamemakers will be controlling every bit of it. Why can't these people just stop trying to fix every bit of nature?

"Isn't it beautiful?" Cole sighs.

I smile for his benefit. "Yes." I reply. _Not really, this isn't natural beauty,_ I think.

He frowns, "You don't like it. I can tell. Why did you lie to me?" he accuses.

"You seemed so happy, I didn't want to burst your bubble. This is fake beauty produced by the Capitol. Fake as the buildings and people here. They must be mutts. Nature _is _beautiful, but not when it's faked. I'd tell you to wait until we're in the arena but even that may be faked. I hope someday you'll have the chance to see and appreciate _real_ nature." I say.

"You sound as if you think I'll survive."

"Well why not? You have a good chance of winning. I've seen you. You're good at hiding; you're smart; you'll get sponsors; heck, you're even big enough to be a threat if you want. All you have to do is hide, keep your wits about you, and maybe set a trap or two. You have a better chance than most of the others, so don't give up on yourself now!"

"Okay, and if I win; what then? You'd all have to die and you're the nicest people I've ever met. I'd just be a lonely mentor, stuck in a big house with no friends and nothing to look forward to. Tell me, why would I want to win?"

"You can't have no friends! And you must have a family? If nothing else, if I don't win I'd like you to win, not one of the Careers."

"My family died when I was five. I didn't speak to anyone afterwards unless it was absolutely necessary. Everyone considered me a freak. I've never had a friend, and my family is dead. No one likes me, no one even knows me well enough to like me. What would I have if I won? Money? Fame? I don't want those if I'm going to be lonely."

"Oh, I didn't know that. I'm sorry."

"But I will try, if that's what you want. You're the first person who has been nice to me in a while. I won't win but I'll do what I can."

"You won't win if you say you won't. Look, try to win, for me. Those hardcases always win. It's time that changed. If I can't win, I want you to." I say. I do want one of the others to win, if not Cole, then Jack or Sus. I feel bad for Cole, but that would mean that the Capitol couldn't hurt him if he won.

"Okay. You do realize that you are a Career? Whether you want to be or not? If you win, it will look like another typical Career win." He says.

I've never thought of it that way before. But my district still needs those gifts. _The outer districts need them more,_ I think with a prick of guilt. If anything, I'm still a kid who wants to return to her family and friends alive.

"Yes, that's true, but the Career's deadly personalities distinct them as much as their strength. I don't think I could kill in cold blood, maybe in self defense, but I don't want to kill at all if I can help it." I say. Cole pauses to think about my statement and gives a little nod.

Cole turns and walks off toward the elevators. As childish as it seems, I want to stay with him a little longer, so I follow him. He steps into the elevator and I step in after him. When the door opens on his level he steps out then turns around and puts his hand out to prevent the doors from closing.

He gives me a serious look, all of the child in him has gone, and says, "I know I can't win, but I will do everything I can to make sure one of you does, if not you, then Jack or Sus. I don't want to win, I want _you_ to win. That way the winner will appreciate the win. Nothing you say will change my mind."

Before I can say anything, he removes his hand and the doors slide shut. The elevator zooms down to level four but I can't make myself get out of the elevator. Cole is willing, no, _wants_ to die for us. I don't want to believe it but something about the way he said it made it sound like a promise. He doesn't want to live his life, he wants someone who wants to live to be able to. I decide to respect his wish. I just hope to make his last days some of the best he's ever had.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I hope this chapter is worth it! Please reveiw! **

"Where have you been?" Dad shouts frantically as soon as I step off the elevator. He wraps me in a big hug before I can answer. I find it hard to breathe in his death grip. I hear his hard breathing and feel something wet on my neck. _Oh my gosh, he's crying!_

After about five minutes of this I manage to pull away slightly and look into his eyes. Their blue, just like mine, one of the few things he passed on to me. They always were twinkling yet hard, but now they just look weak because of the tears leaking out.

"I thought maybe you had gotten lost or, or worse." He finishes lamely. He didn't have to finish that sentence. What he meant was _or taken_. Taken, as in dragged out by Peacekeepers for who knows what, to who knows where, because of who knows why.

"I just needed some air. I went up to the garden." I squeak, tears now forming in my own eyes.

"Of course! You never would have been allowed out of the building. Mags said you might be training, but that's not allowed either. Did you see anyone up there?" Dad rambles (the edge of hysteria has thankfully left his voice). My translation is _I was terrified but the others tried to calm me. Anyone try to kill you while you we're out?_

"Yes, but just an ally. I'm glad I saw him." I say. Dad seems satisfied with my answer because he nods, kisses my forehead, and releases me. He keeps one hand on my shoulder though.

"I've got a surprise for you." He says.

"What?" I ask, but he shakes his head and leads me gently by the arm. We end up in a bedroom I haven't seen before. It must be Dad's room. He hands me a little black thing that looks like a hearing aid/headphone/microphone.

"Ummm… what's this?" I say.

He laughs and puts it on my ear. "It's a phone." He says. I don't see how this little ear thingy is anything like the phones at home. Those are all hooked up by land lines. We do have a phone that can be taken off of its charger and you can walk around the house and garden while you talk, and Dad has this little box called a cell phone. This must be some kind of cell phone because Dad didn't take it off of a charger. It's actually quite comfortable, and it stays put on its own so I don't have to hold it.

Dad takes out his cell phone and dials something. Pretty soon I can hear ringing on the other end. Someone picks it up and asks, "Hello?" No matter how stuffy and tired that voice sounds, I'll always recognize it.

"Mom!" I squeal.

"Hey kiddo! How are you holding up with… with…" Her voice cracks. I can hear her crying. I remember Dad calling Mother and I other times during past games but often he was too busy to talk long. I'm not sure this is allowed though.

"With being reaped, being in a parade, and training?" I finish.

"Yes, but also emotionally."

"I'm fine, I hate Vince, but then, I always have. Training was the most normal thing I've done so far. Everything here is so grand! It's unnatural! I love the food and the clothes if I don't think about where they came from. I think of home often and I miss everyone. Can you pass on a message to Tess and Lucille and everybody?"

"I'm glad you're holding up well. You're father said you were doing well. Lucille's standing right here so you might as well just tell her yourself." Mother says.

There is some noise on the other end before Lucille's voice comes through. She sounds as happy and chipper as can be under the circumstances. "Well now, how's the best catch since the sea formed comin' along? I hear you're doin' well! Aye, an' seein' it too!" Lucille says in that homely voice of hers I love.

"I better be doing well with a perfect score!" I brag.

"Aye! We watched ya! I 'spect no less from ya! Looked mighty fine at your reapin' and in tha' parade too!"

"Thanks. I'm glad you approve. How's everyone doing?"

"Tess is real upset. Not feelin' too well neither. Jess just seem – different – or somethin' after he talk to ya. Seem set on the fact tha' you comin' home a victor. Keep sayin' ya gotta come home live. Everyone else is shellshock, worried outta their minds, and prayin' for ya. We all believe in ya. Ya got wha' it takes! I knows ya do!"

That little speech has gotten me choked up, and it's a minute before I can say anything. "I really do miss all of you! I'm doing the best I can, and I swear I'll do everything I can to come home alive!"

"I didn' 'spect any less from ya Meridina."

"Thanks. Can you tell everyone that I love and miss them? And tell Tess that she'll always be my best friend and tell Jess not to get jealous, because I'll always be his."

"I think they knows tha' but I'll em anyhows. Now your mother's tuggin' my sleeve off. I think she want to talk to ya so I'll let ya go. We all send our love and prayers Meridina! Good luck!"

"Goodbye Lucille." I murmur, but there's that noise that means the phone is changing hands so I don't know if she heard me or not.

"Hello? Meridina?" Mom asks.

"I'm here Mom." I reply.

"Oh thank goodness! I just wanted a chance to say goodbye to you in case… in c-c-c-as-as-se" At this point mother breaks into tears. I let her cry. I know she was going to say _In case I never see you alive again_. I don't have the heart to assure her I'll be fine because we both know that that's not guaranteed.

"Bye Mom! I love you and I always will!" I cry.

"I love you Meridina! Oh, and remember-," The phone cuts out then.

"Mother? Mother? MOTHER!" I shout. In my mind I know she's not there, but I can't help but think if I shout loud enough she'll answer back. I rip the earpiece off in disgust. Abandoned, that's how I feel. But it's not her fault. The power must have cut out. But that doesn't make sense. Our house always gets endless non-stop power. Besides, the phone and power are separate. The phone has never cut out before. So why now of all times? _Because I wasn't supposed to be talking to her,_ I think. That has to be it. The whole thing must have had to go through some Capitol switchboard or something. When they realized I was talking to Mother they cut our connection.

I look up at Dad only my vision is blurred by silent tears that I hadn't realized I was crying. I wipe away the tears to see that Dad is trying vainly to reconnect with Mother.

"It's no use. We were cut out on purpose. I wasn't supposed to be talking to her." I say. He stops dialing and gives me a small apologetic half-smile.

"I'm sorry Meridina. I was hoping you might enjoy chatting with her before the games start. I didn't think this would happen." He says.

"Let's just hope that's the end of it." I say, "Thank you anyway though. The thought was sweet." I walk over and give him a hug before going to my room.

I can't help but lie on the bed and cry. I've told everyone I'll be fine. I'm confident I won't die but I can't say I won't get hurt. What if I get a wound and it ends up getting infected? I realize that as prepared as I am, I know nothing of medicine.

I take out my Tab and look up everything I can about natural medicine. I decide to skip going to dinner and instead order off of the gigantic menu. Mags knocks on my door to make sure I'm feeling well. I tell her that I just need some alone time. I guess she understands, because she leaves me alone after that.

I don't actually do that much eating. I look up and memorize medicinal plants and how to treat certain wounds. I even look up some anatomy stuff so I'll know what I've hurt. I don't stop until well after two o'clock (which is the last time I remember checking my alarm clock).

:-:-:-:

I'm standing in line with the other Tributes waiting to walk on stage. We're lined up in order by district with District 12 being the last.

Trudy has out done himself on my outfit. I'm wearing a gown that is just above my toes in the front but drags behind me in the back. The dress is strapless and tight fitting until it reaches about half way down my thigh, then it flows out behind me. The dress is made of blue silky material but shines shades of purple and green when the light hits it in a certain way. The bust is encrusted in sapphires and pieces of flimsy transparent silvery veils hang from it. The veils flow behind me as well. The effect looks as if I'm emerging from the water.

My hair has been curled and piled up on my head. It is being held up by a silver pearl encrusted net and enough hairspray to make boiled spaghetti stand on end. One or two curls hang down to frame my face.

My makeup is flamboyant but fits in with the rest of the outfit. Full pearl pink iridescent lips, silver powder all over my skin, sparkly blue eye shadow, sparkly blue and silver eye liner, sparkly black mascara that makes my eyelashes so big they look fake, and wave patterned blue nail polish. Personally, I think I'm wearing too many sparkles. This opinion is backed by the fact that they're starting to mess with my sight.

I fiddle nervously with the golden snake armlets and bracelets (they're supposed to look like they're coiling around my arms and wrists). I finger their sapphire eyes and trace their coils. They look fierce with their mouths open as if they're hissing at someone. They look so realistic with forked tongues and fangs and everything!

Finally Jewel and Velvet arrive. Jewel is wearing a skin tight strapless liliac dress that barely reaches her thighs. The dress is covered in diamonds but, because the fabric is almost transparent, the diamonds are strategically clustered to give her covering around her bust and bottom. Velvet is wearing a white tuxedo also covered in diamonds.

"There you are! Finally!" Cecilia says, "Nice outfits." She herself is wearing floor-length tight fitting speckled dress. I'm not sure if the speckles are supposed to look like granite or cameo stripes.

"Thanks!" Jewel giggles. I can't help but think she is way too excited, considering what angle she's obviously going for.

"Great scores guys!" I cry. I feel awkward because none of them are acknowledging that I exist.

"Not as good as you!" Velvet says.

"Yeah. How'd you do it? Huh? Your hand-to-hand combat can't be that good! And you're not that great at anything else!" Cecilia asks.

Luckily I don't have to answer because just then the anthem starts to play and we proceed onstage. I have trouble walking because the gold wedges I'm wearing are six inches. That, paired with the heavy trailing dress makes moving forward difficult. I plaster a sweet smile on my face as I enter and wave to the crowd. I sit down gratefully when I reach my seat.

Caesar Flickerman bounces onstage and gives a large bow, then spreads his arms wide. Caesar Flickerman has been the host of the Hunger Games for 10-15 years now. Dad says Caesar's far better than his predecessor, Lark Showsmith. I wasn't born yet then but I've seen tapes of all the old Hunger Games and he was far more dull and dark than Caesar. "At least Caesar makes you not only feel welcome and at ease, he tries to make you memorable." Dad once said.

He says a couple of jokes to put everyone at ease and then begins questioning Jewel. Just as I thought, she's going for the seductive angle. How demeaning! Even by her standards. I can see that it's caught the interest of a lot of men. Even Vince is on the edge of his seat. I also see a lot of disgusted and jealous wives shooting her glares that could kill.

Velvet goes for a tough yet keen approach. Cecilia goes for fierce. Brutus is plain deadly. Both the Tributes from three look like they're just trying not to faint. Then it's my turn.

I stand and skip over to Caesar as planned. The skipping was supposed to make me look carefree. If I thought walking was hard then skipping is impossible! Somehow I manage tiny skips without falling on my face. Which is good because if I fall in this dress it would be too tight to get back up in.

"Wow! Someone is excited to be here!" Caesar says.

"Well it is an honor!" I say in my bubbliest, girliest, voice I can manage.

"Yes. I suppose then you were pleased to be reaped?" Caesar asks.

"Why of course!" I say. I'm lying through my teeth and anyone but the Capitol people will realize it.

"There is one thing I'm confused about though. You came out of the seventeen year old section and yet you look as if you could be anywhere between 14 and 20!"

"I hope that's a compliment!"

"I mean it in the best of terms. But seriously, how old are you Meridina?"

"I'm afraid that's personal. You'll just have to look at me and judge for yourself!"

"Speaking of looks, you look marvelous my dear!" The camera cuts to Trudy when he says this. Trudy gives a little acknowledging nod.

"Well thank you Caesar! I'm supposed to be a Sea Goddess since that's what Aquadea means."

"Aquadea huh? You wouldn't happen to be related to a past victor named Armando Aquadea would you?"

"Yes. He's my father." I find my dad in the crowd and wave to him. The camera cuts to him as he returns my wave.

"No kidding? Small world. Now onto what everyone is really dying to hear about – your perfect score in training! It's a first in Hunger Game history! Tell us, how did you do it?"

"I'm not supposed to tell. Besides, wouldn't you rather see me in action later?"

"Oh come now! Details! Details!"

"All I can say is that a perfect score requires a perfect performance and a little originality!" I can see Quatar cracking a smile as he recognizes his own words.

At that moment the buzzer goes off, signaling the end of my interview. I'll be memorable because of my score and maybe because of the fact that I am probably the first Career to try being 'sweet'. But being as unmemorable as possible is good in my case because of the fact that I'm trying to fly under the radar.

Vince is very memorable. At least to the Capitol. Being a big muscle bound Career helps. He brags about, well, everything. He shows off his muscles and Caesar comments on how "yummy" he looks. I can see the Capitol women fanning themselves. Now it's time for the husbands to look disapproving. The look on the women's faces makes me want to laugh. It looks as if they've been struck on their heads because of the distant looks in their eyes. Ugg. I bet they wouldn't like him so much after a meal full of his bragging and rude behavior. But then, maybe they wouldn't care.

No one else makes an impression until Jack. He goes for tough yet likeable. The memorable feature is when he hints that there is a girl Tribute he's "Grown real close to". Caesar tries to pry but Jack remains secretive. I know he means me. And I know he knows I know. Jewel and Cecilia must at least suspect it's me because they shoot me questioning looks. I try to look as confused about who it is as Caesar. After that, Caesar asks every girl if they are the one. Some say no, but some say yes just to try and make themselves more memorable. Sus is one of the ones who denies it. Sus acts sly and smart. Cote is just sullen and refuses to answer the questions with more than one or two one syllable words. Neither points attention to themselves, for which I am grateful.

Dad is waiting for me as I walk off the stage. He's crying again. I've never seen him cry so much as in the last few days. He pulls me into a hug and I'm grateful that his strong grip is holding me up because he knocked me off my feet. I find myself hanging in his arms like when I was little. These past few days have been hard on me emotionally, and for the first time I think of how this must be affecting him. My strong unwavering Dad has been mashed to putty these past few days, and something tells me it's going to get a whole lot worse for both of us, just how much is yet to be seen.

He plants me firmly on my feet and refrains from kissing my forehead in front of the other Tributes, but I know he wants to.

"How did I do?" I ask, suddenly nervous.

"Perfect! Absolutely splendid!" He replies softly.

The other mentors arrive then and offer me their congratulations. I notice smugly that not one of them is even looking toward Vince. Hayla is the only one to show indifference by walking off. The other Tributes are all being greeted by their mentors. Even Twelve is getting greeted by their mentor – no, _mentors_ – I keep forgetting there's two now.

We all squeeze into one elevator, luckily they're quite large. Vince only pauses to give me a look of utter contempt before stalking off to his room. It's late but we still decide to celebrate my performance with a drink. The adults all have wine or Champaign but I settle for a virgin margarita. I have had alcohol before. I've had it for dinner most of my nights here, and I used to have a little at the big parties back home. Personally I think it tastes terrible and I never drink more than one. Tonight I want to make sure that I don't fall asleep yet since I want to study some more (I've found from previous experience that one glass of fine wine is enough to make me feel off color).

I make the best of our celebration because it may be the last time I ever see these guys again, or at the very least, the last in a long time. Eventually I manage to slip off to my room undetected.

That night I'm too nervous to sleep and before I know it Trudy's burst into my room and directs me to start getting ready. I didn't realize how fast time could go. I look out of my window to see that the sun isn't even out yet. The clock on my bedside table states that it's 3:45.

"Isn't it a little early?" I ask.

"You have a long flight ahead of you. I wanted to give you time to take a shower and get dressed. Wear whatever you want, you'll be changing again once we get there. We leave at 4:30 sharp. Meet me on the roof at five to." Trudy says. His voice has lost all of its gaiety and has acquired an uncharacteristic serious tone. He leaves almost as quickly as he arrived.

I am left to my own devices. The shower is warm and rose scented. I splurge since this will be my last hot shower in a while. I don't bother with any makeup and my clothes are my simple training outfit. I do braid my hair in twin fishtail braids and pin my side sweep bangs out of the way with no less than five bobby pins. I can't risk my hair getting in my eyes when the games start.

I meet Trudy on the roof just as the hovercraft appears. They throw us two rope ladders. As soon as I touch the rungs an invisible current freezes my muscles. I'm hauled up and a lady injects a tracker into my arm. As soon as I am released I plop down on one of the chairs.

An Avox comes by and takes my order for breakfast since I didn't have time earlier. When the food arrives I eat all of it and ask for seconds. Who knows? The Careers may turn on me and I'll have to make a run for it without any supplies. My next meal isn't guaranteed. Besides, the food gives me energy that I lack due to my sleepless night.

Trudy tells me that the journey will take a couple of hours so after breakfast I lean back and take a nap. When I awake, it is because Trudy is shaking me. The windows have blacked out and the engines have stopped so we must be there. I must have slept for hours. My watch confirms that I slept for over eight hours. I'm surprised since I've always been able to function well even with little or no sleep (my record is eight days with no sleep). In fact, getting eight hours of unbroken sleep is pretty good by my standards.

I feel very well rested and refreshed as I follow Trudy to my waiting room. No one else has ever used this room before and no one ever will again.

Trudy hands me some clothes to change into. Cameo cargo pants with large pockets. That'll be useful for blending in and holding items. A tan tee shirt that's made out of the same cooling sweat removing fibers as my training shirt I'm wearing is. And a black heat trapping jacket that always seems to be standard but useful.

I barely have time to change into the clothes Trudy hands me before the voice tells me to prepare for launch. I stand on the launch pad and give Trudy a hug. I'll miss his happy go lucky attitude and wayward Capitol fashions. He clasps something around my neck before the glass comes down between us.

I look down and see the little silver crescent moon necklace hanging around my neck. I had almost forgotten about my token, and my promise to return it. I guess it passed inspection. My mind fills with fond memories of home, and I find myself having to blink back tears. I can't afford to be distracted by this now.

The pad starts to rise and I cross my fingers and say every prayer I know to every god, goddess, or powerful being I can think of. I clutch the necklace. The next few hours are going to be brutal, and so will the next few days, but I have to win this. I just have to.

**The arena is coming up next chapter! Stay tuned for danger, and a whole lot of blood!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been really busy. Bloodbath coming up this chapter! I hope you like it and that it makes up for how long it took to update it! As always, reviews are welcome!**

"Tess help me!" I whisper over and over as I rise through the blackness. I finger the necklace and feel my friend holding me in the darkness. Her strength floods into me.

The light is blinding as the pad comes to a grinding halt. I quickly look around. In front of me is the Cornucopia with supplies spilling out of it and surrounding it in all directions. We're in a large meadow. The marshy ground will make it harder to run, and the small weeds and plants growing all around will trip up many of the Tributes who try to escape.

The meadow must have been tailored by the Gamemakers because it ends in thick jungle. The trees and large plants are good for hiding but not for running. Anyone running will have to bushwhack and leave an obvious trail. This Arena was not built for those who wish to run, hide, and avoid action. Typical Gamemakers.

To my right is a large lake where three rivers converge. The water looks pure and fresh. The rivers look like they're moving fast enough to rip you off your feet and drown you if you go too close. My guess is that the lake is the only large body of water in the Arena. The banks of the lake are large sandy expanses with no real cover, whereas the vegetation grows straight up to the banks of the rivers. The lake is meant to be the only good water source in the Arena, but you'll be terribly exposed if you go near it. The water probably holds plenty of fish as well, but the rivers will be too dangerous to fish in.

The entire jungle area is enclosed by sheer rock cliffs. I can't see any sort of growth at the top. I do see three sets of water falls in three different places. Those must be where the rivers come from. The cliffs are about only a mile away from the Cornucopia in front of me but nearly five miles in any other direction. I wonder how many Tributes will try to climb that to try and get out of the jungle. You do feel sort of trapped with cliffs surrounding you.

I can smell fresh rain and over ripe fruit. There'll be plenty of food and water for those who can get to it. Collecting rain and climbing trees to pick fruit is no guarantee but it'll tempt more to run away with nothing. The rain smell suggests the problem of shelter and flooding. Everything must be damp. That'll make fire building a pain and a half.

As the time ticks away, I turn my focus back to the Cornucopia and Tributes in front of me. Two to my left are Jewel and then Cecilia. Beyond them a little farther almost across from me is Vince. Jack is directly across the circle from me. Brutus is three to my right and Velvet is beyond him. Sus and Cole are the closest to the lake, between Velvet and Jack.

I catch Cole's eye from across the circle. I look pointedly behind him at the lake and shake my head. He must get the message because he winks and turns to Sus to pass on the message.

I then catch Jack's eye, which is a little harder since he's not as good at reading looks. I try to nod discreetly at Cole and Sus who are now positioned to run into the jungle behind Jack. Jack just looks confused so I switch my nod to the other Careers. A look of understanding appears on his face. It finally dawned on him that I want him to try protect Cole and Sus while they make a run for it.

I just have time to position my feet to make a dash toward the Cornucopia before the gong sounds and the minute is up. My legs are propelling me forward before I fully register the sound. It's a good thing that my legs have a mind of their own because the others are all racing forward as well. My feet sink into the boggy ground and the mud sucks at my feet, slowing me down considerably.

Luckily, out of the Careers, I'm the fastest. I reach the Cornucopia first and pick up a bow from the pile of weapons near its opening. The bow is light and transparent and the quiver and arrows are made of the same material. I pull the bow back a few times to get a feel for it. It's strong despite looking like it's made out of glass and feeling like it's made out of clouds. It must be made of some sort of super strong Capitol plastic or maybe a more unfamiliar material.

By now the others have joined me at the Cornucopia. Jewel grabs a smaller black bow and arrows but also picks up a brace of slender knives. I realize with some surprise and disgust that they are skinning knives not throwing knives, the Gamemakers really are sick. Velvet grabs twin sabers and starts hacking down anyone unfortunate enough to get in his path. Vince has a machete in one hand and is swinging away with a hatchet in his other hand. Cecilia has found a stash of spears and is driving them through the fleeing Tributes. Brutus' weapon is the scariest because he is using his strength to knock out tributes and then dismember them with a scythe he found. Jack has knives like Jewel but his are throwing knives.

I see that Jack is covering Cole and Sus as they make a break for it. They must have decided that the going would be easier along the lake shore because both of them are headed toward the densest undergrowth – the rivers. Jack is throwing knives at the Tributes who try to follow them or go toward the lake but he doesn't kill any of them. He pegs three Tributes in the arm and one in both legs.

Early on Velvet tries to go after them. He's too close for Jack or I to do anything and I notice with fear that he's gaining on them. I take a desperate shot between Sus and Velvet. Close enough to make Velvet pull up short. By the time he regains himself another easier target nearly stumbles across his toes and he's distracted. After dispatching the other boy he goes after another Tribute and Sus and Cole manage to get away.

As they reach the border of the undergrowth they have another close call. Cecilia has taken notice of their escape. She runs forward to throw a spear at Coles disappearing figure but I step back into her path, pretending that it is for a better shot at another fleeing Tribute. The resulting crash knocks us both off our feet. The spear flies out of her hand and hits Brutus as he charges past to help Velvet corner a tiny little boy Tribute. The arrow I had drawn back on my bowstring flies up into the air and lands next to Cecilia's hand, close enough to give her a small scratch. Unfortunately for me, she landed on top. She curses at me and gets up off of my back. Luckily that's the most she says before returning to the fight.

The fighting lasts maybe only fifteen minutes but it feels like a lifetime. I've manage not to kill anyone during that time. My quiver is empty but when I reach the Cornucopia I find four more quivers of arrows waiting near where I found the bow. Twelve of my arrows have lodged themselves into various trees along the border, three of them were lost in the undergrowth, one hit the back of a fleeing Tributes pack, and the other four were lodged into the arms and legs of fleeing Tributes. None of the hits were fatal, if they even hit at all. I did that on purpose, since I don't want to be a murderer, at least not yet.

All seven of us gather at the Cornucopia. Brutus immediately digs out a first aid kit and starts bandaging the nasty cut on his leg from Cecilia's spear. Velvet and Vince also start bandaging minor cuts on their arms, legs, and faces. Cecilia dabs some disinfectant on her hands and arms and wraps them in bandages. She must have sustained some road rash from falling besides getting cut by my arrow.

None of us speak as the canons go off. Thirteen bodies litter the meadow and I listen to each canon boom in turn. Before any of us can say anything one of the bodies near the edge of the trees springs up and bolts into the undergrowth. The only thing I catch a glimpse of before it disappears is long wild carrot colored hair.

"After him!" Vince roars and jumps to his feet.

"No use now. He's gone. We can hunt him down later." Velvet replies before Vince can get two paces. Vince sits down again reluctantly. I can tell he's not pleased. His bloodlust and testosterone are flowing strong now after the fight and he's in a dangerous mood.

"First things first, after we wash our wounds we should pile the bodies on the other side of the clearing for the hovercraft to pick up. Then we need to gather all of the supplies and make camp. I suggest we make camp on the shore closest to here so we're close to the Cornucopia and the water without getting soaked on this muddy ground. We'll stack all of our unused supplies in the Cornucopia since it only has one entrance and a roof it will be easy to guard and it will keep the supplies safe and dry. We should also post a sentry to guard the supplies twenty four-seven." Velvet continues. The fact that nobody opposes him confirms that he is our unofficial leader. Not even Vince can find fault with his logic.

The boys do the dirty work of moving the bodies while we girls gather up the supplies and lay it out in front of the Cornucopia. We remove the supplies packed into the golden horn and I start to take a quick inventory.

"Well, that's the last of the bodies." Velvet says.

"Who cut off the heads of those three kids?" Vince asks. I note with some disgust that his voice sounds impressed not sorrowful.

"I did. With my scythe." Brutus answers in that gravelly voice of his. I notice that Jack hasn't said anything. Poor guy, having to carry all of those dead kids and stack them like firewood.

"I hope we have enough tents!" Jewel sighs as Vince walks up and sits down. I giggle and she gives me a look that could kill. I can't help it though. She may be bubble brained but that was the most pathetic attempt to flirt that I've ever seen. The fact that she's attempting to flirt in the Hunger Games and with Vince is just too funny.

I finally get my giggles under control and finish my inventory. We have enough crates full of food to last several weeks, which makes me sick to think about since many of the other tributes will be starving. We also have enough weapons to outfit a small army. We even have enough medical supplies to start our own field medic station. Despite Jewel's concern, we have four large tents and three small ones.

I quickly pack everything back into the Cornucopia. Food stacked on one side and weapons on the other. In the very back I hide some important items that I hadn't dared to drag out for inventory behind piles of medical supplies. The most important items being two full sets of body armor that can be worn under our clothes to protect our bodies from harm. I'll save those for Jack and me when we make a break for it.

I keep all of the supplies we'll need to make camp spread out in front. We set up the tents in a loose circle about a hundred feet in diameter. We make sure to have space in between them to have room to walk. We mount our largest tarp onto tall branches sticking upright in the sand to cover most of the area in the center of the circle. In the middle of the circle we dig a large fire pit. The others gather and stack a huge pile of firewood while I use the supplies from the Cornucopia to make a small camp kitchen area. The "Kitchen" consists of a large grill about 3ft x 3ft that stands over the fire, multiple pots and pans, and plates and utensils all of which can be stored under a small tarp. The firewood is also covered by a tarp. All in all, the camp is quite impressive.

Vince takes first shift guarding the supplies. After a quick discussion it is decided that I'll cook since I'm the only one who has any experience with it. Jack used to help cook sometimes when his mother wasn't around but he admits that he is terrible at it. The others don't even know what a frying pan is. I've had plenty of cooking experience because Tess and I would cook sometimes with Lucille on rainy afternoons.

Suddenly my thoughts are filled of the time that we tried to bake a cake for Lucille's birthday when I was nine. It was supposed to be chocolate since that is her favorite kind. Nothing turned out right. We were following one of Lucille's recipes but we messed it up horribly. We forgot to separate the egg yolks from the whites and added four cups of sugar instead of three. We also spilled half of the cocoa powder on the floor and it got all over us. Tess put the blender on high and the batter started flying everywhere. By the time she turned it off it was all over the kitchen. We sat on the floor laughing so hard that tears popped into our eyes. My mother wasn't too pleased about the mess. We ended up buying her a store-bought cake because by the time we finished scrubbing the kitchen we didn't have time to bake another one.

My mind goes back to that kitchen full of laughter with my best friend as I trot down to the lake to fill up a large pot of water. I wasn't paying attention and as I scooped up the water, I saw it, and screamed.


	13. Chapter 13

**An unlucky series of events for an unlucky chapter number. No, I am not superstitious! I'd like to thank my followers and all of my readers. As always, please review! I'm trying to keep my past, present, and future tenses separate but if you see any problems with it please point it out to me so I can fix it! Thank you MarigoldxObsidian for the review, I hope you like the answer to your question. enjoy! **

My scream brought the other Careers running. The cause was a pale ghostly white hand floating in the water. The hand was connected to an arm which was in turn connected to a broken and battered body of a young boy.

"What are you screaming about?" Velvet asked, annoyed, after looking around and seeing nothing.

"N-n-nothing. It just caught me by surprise." I stammer, embarrassed. _Well if they had any doubts about how meek I am, this ought to be the cherry on the sundae,_ I think with some disgust. I guess if I actually fight them it'll come as a big surprise to them now!

"_What_ caught you by surprise?" Cecilia asked. I can't stand the superiority and contempt in her voice, but anything to survive right?

"Th-th-the b-b-body." I stammer and point at the boy in the water. I have just enough time to see that the boy has blonde hair and is definitely not Cole before Brutus heaves the corpse out of the water.

"Gross! The little punk messed up our drinking water!" Jewel squeals. Honestly, can she get any more annoying? Bad drinking water is the last thing on my mind. After all, we have iodine for that. What upsets me is the thought of the poor kid dying. I can't help wonder who he is and what his family, friends, and district must be thinking. _No! I can't afford to think like that!_

Brutus just drags the body to the growing pile and throws it on top. He's just one more body to them. The others return to their camp where they've managed to start a fire, all that is except Jack. I notice Vince shudder as he turns away from the lake. Come to think of it, he was the only one who seemed disturbed by the kid. Even Jack just looked stone cold about it. _Of course! Vince can't swim! The kid obviously drowned! He must have been reminded of his weakness when he saw the other kid._

Jack just gives me a reassuring pat on the back. He opens his mouth and closes it again. He can't seem to find the words to comfort me but really, what's there to say? _Gee sorry you had to see that?_ I'll see a lot worse before this is all over. I give a long heavy sigh and pat his hand. After a little while he joins the others near the fire and leaves me with my thoughts.

I go through the motions of filling the pot with water and adding the right amount of iodine but my mind's not really paying attention to what my hands are doing. I sit by the water for a half hour. Finally I have to tell myself to move on, and with a lot of difficulty, I do.

Even though the water is safe to drink I still boil it. After all that, I add the dried noodles and veggies. Tonight I only have what I can find in the packs. If we want anything fresh we'll have to go hunting. I can't find any dried herbs in the supplies so I add a packet of powdered beef broth.

The soup turns out well. Even Vince compliments my cooking which surprises me. We all sit around the fire to eat since there're no chairs or rocks to sit on. They've decided to go over all of their kills blow by blow and compare murders. I wish to take no part of it and tune out most of it.

However I'm forced back into the conversation when Jewel says, "I killed three of them but I didn't see you kill any!"

She says it like a question. I have no choice but to reply. "I'm not a very good aim when it comes to moving targets." I say.

"Then how did you get a twelve?" Velvet asks.

"I honestly don't know. I showed them my hand to hand combat skills but I didn't think I was that good." I say. The weaker they think I am the better. After all, never under estimate your opponent.

"I didn't see Jack here do any damage either. Are you two aiming with your eyes closed or something?" Cecilia sneers.

"You know I'm new at all this. Besides, I couldn't find an axe." Jack says, defensive.

"You weren't that bad in training! Besides, there were plenty of axes!" Brutus replied.

"Not near me there wasn't!" Jack muttered darkly. He's almost got _me _convinced, and I can see we've satisfied everybody – at least for now.

After dinner I pack six packs with crackers, dried fruit, beef jerky, water, and a small first aid kit. After a quick vote, it's decided that I'll stay behind on watch while they go out. I figured it would be me or Jack who gets left behind since we're obviously the two weakest. That's good since one of us needs to deliver the supplies to Sus and Cole.

I carry my bow and arrows over to the guard post by the mouth of the Cornucopia. Our "guard post" is tarp propped up by branches to make a sort of lean to with a piece of plastic to cover the damp ground. The weapons are easily within reach and it commands a view of the camp and the entire lake.

"If any little twerps dare show their faces here tie them up and wait for us to come back so we can all join in the fun!" Vince calls over his shoulder as he disappears.

The day has turned to twilight since dinner and I can't help but notice the beautiful sunset. I don't understand why such a beautiful paradise was used for such an evil event. I lay back and empty my mind of all the carnage I've seen since this morning. I enjoy the fact that I'm still alive, for now. The jungle smells fragrant, heavy almost, laced with the smell of rain. And as this thought penetrates my mind a light drizzle starts which turns into a down pour in a matter of minutes.

A mad rush of joy crashes over me and I fling my weapon aside and race into the rain. I allow the rain to drench me. I can feel it pouring down on me. I realize rain is one of the many things about life that I will miss if I die. It is a part of all living things. All clean fresh water comes from rain. Without rain there would be no life at all.

A laugh bubbles up from deep in my chest. I spread my arms wide and twirl. I look straight up at the rain as it falls toward me. The sensation of all those little droplets of water rushing at me is dizzying but delightful. I'm sure if anyone was watching me they'd think I'm completely insane but I don't care.

The rain disappears as quickly as it appeared. As the clouds roll out the moon comes out from behind them. It's not quite three quarters but it shines brightly, flooding the clearing with light. Time moves quickly in the arena.

I return glumly to my post. The tarp has kept the spot relatively dry. Just as I get settled a canon blast goes off. I grimly wonder who died but I don't dwell on it for long.

I quickly gather food, medicine, iodine, two water bottles and two knives into a brown knapsack. I decide to leave the supplies in the thick undergrowth where Cole and Sus disappeared. Hopefully they'll come back the way they came. About three paces into the trees I find a tree with a hole among its roots just big enough to fit the knapsack. The ground in front of the tree is clear of plants and quite smooth. I decide to risk a note. I cast around for a stick to use and come across a piece of what looks like the pictures of bamboo that I found while researching plants. I carefully write "In the hole. Leave note if you need anything else. Will check each night at midnight." I then carefully cover the note with a large leaf and place a small pile of dirt on top to hold it down. If the Careers see this they won't know that it's out of place but Cole and Sus are smart enough to realize that the dirt wouldn't naturally be on top of the leaf. Now I can only pray that they'll find it.

As I return from dropping off the knapsack I see someone crouching next to the water. It's a girl I think. She's filling what appears to be a cupped leaf with water from the lake. She must be desperate if she'd risk coming out into the open to get a drink. She looks up furtively and freezes when she sees me. I know she's terrified by her defensive posture even though I can't see her face. In her hand is a thick pole that appears to be made of that bamboo stuff and is sharpened on both ends. She waits only a moment before fleeing quickly into the jungle. I notice more of the sharpened bamboo in a bundle strapped to her back. Her lanky frame darts into the undergrowth and disappears without a trace. _She'll be one to watch out for._

I return to the guardpost and wait. Soon I hear another canon blast. After that I must have drifted off because I'm jerked awake when the anthem starts to play. The first person to flash on the giant screen shocks me to the core. It's Jewel. I wonder how that happened. The next tribute is the girl from District 3 followed by the boy. It comes as no surprise to me that neither of them lasted the first day. They are followed by both from Districts 5 and 6. The boy from District 6 looks like the one who drowned. It jumps straight to the Tributes from 8. That must mean that Jacks district partner survived but I don't remember her name. I recognize the boy from 8 as the one who ran out of the clearing after the bloodbath but I guess the others caught up to him. Both from 9 are dead. The boy from 10 and both from 11 flash on screen. The last person shown is the girl from 12. The screen goes blank and the anthem blares again. Both Cole and Sus made it. Yet somehow Jewel didn't. She was the weakest of the Careers but still deadly. I wonder what happened.

Time seems to move slowly. I watch the moon move slowly across the sky as I wait for the others to return. I lean back and slit my eyes so that they are half closed. Around dawn another canon goes off, and makes me jump nearly a foot into the air. Soon after, I hear the others approaching. I count only four returning. Brutus isn't with them. As big and strong as he was, the sharpest thing about him was his scythe, so I have no trouble picturing him trying to climb a tree that wouldn't hold his weight or get to close to one of the rivers.

I get up lazily but they make a beeline for me before I can take a single step. The moving isn't threatening, just hurried. Velvet is bleeding from several deep gashes, Vince is also covered in cuts but his are less serious. Cecilia is covered in scrapes and bruises and appears to be limping. Jack seems to have avoided any serious injuries but is covered in small cuts and bruises.

"What happened to you guys? Two dead and the rest looking like half the jungle fell on you!" I ask as they pull out medical supplies and start treating their wounds. I pitch in to clean and bandage their cuts since I feel quite useless.

"That little punk that was playing possum after the bloodbath!" Velvet growled. He winces as I wash a deep cut on his forearm before elaborating, "He was hiding in a bush when we found him! Jewel stepped forward to slit his throat and the little beast disarmed her! And then he had the nerve to stab her with her own knife! He wasn't worth the dirt on her shoes and he killed her! We chased that kid for a solid ten minutes before we cornered him! That little twit was fast! But he paid for it! Took him a good fifteen minutes to die!" Velvet goes on to describe every gory detail of the poor boys death. I can only imagine what his family must have thought when they saw that.

After Velvet gets done describing the boys punishment Cecilia says, "If that was punishment then I'm going to absolutely torture the b- that killed Brutus!"

"Who killed Brutus?" I ask. I notice that Jack flinched when I asked that.

"That little brat from 7! The one with those odd wooden pikes! I think Jack recognized her. She screamed something incomprehensible at Jack and then started throwing those pikes at us. That's where we got all these injuries! That little beast was leaping around like a monkey in those branches and none of us could retaliate 'cause Jewel was the only one with a long range weapon and we left her bow with her so it's long gone. By the time I'm finished with her she's gonna wish she was dead! I'll drag it out for hours if I can, maybe even days!" Cecilia says vehemently. I remember seeing that girl the previous night by the lake. I didn't realize then that she was from District 7.

The rest of the day consists of nursing wounds, cursing the deaths of our two allies, and laying around. I hit the sack as soon as Vince relieves me. We all take turns napping and guarding and occasionally taking a drink or going off into the undergrowth to do our business. None of us eat very much and as a result are starving by dinner time.

"I don't suppose your dad could fix us up with some first class grub could he?" Vince asks. He's joking but less than a minute later a large silver parachute is floating into camp. If dad sent this, he went all out. The chute carries two large roasted chickens, a basket of fried potatoes, a tureen of clam chowder (the District 4 recipe), A tureen of gravy, A tureen of bubbling cheese sauce, a huge basket of assorted rolls, and a large turtle cheese cake for desert.

We excuse Velvet from guard duty because all of us are awake and as Cecilia points out, "We'd have to be blind not to see another Tribute coming." After all we've been through we tuck in with zeal, and what a feast it is! Between the five of us we manage to eat all of the food, and just because we can, we throw away the bread crusts and chicken bones that still have meat on them. No one from the outer districts ever wastes food but why not? We're probably going to die anyway! This last act is one of extreme disregard and insolence. Most likely the scraps will attract fresh game which is worth a lot more.

After dinner we all lay around a bit more and goof off. Velvet and Vince start a riddle contest with Cecilia as judge. After about the third joke or so I notice that Jack's missing. I look around and finally spot him sitting almost on the other side of the lake. Slipping away from camp is the easy part, approaching Jack is the hard part but I finally steel my nerves and walk up to him.

He's sitting in the sand and looking out over the lake at nothing. His eyes are blank and unfocused. His hands play absent mindedly with the sand. A small breeze is stirring, warning of a wet night to come. He seems listless and doesn't acknowledge my arrival. I hate to see him looking so dejected.

"Want to tell me what's on your mind?" I ask quietly. Jack just gives me an almost unnoticeably small jerk of the head before resuming his unbroken gaze across the lake.

"Was it what happened earlier?" I prod.

"It's-it's-Tashi" He moans in a soft almost whisper. He takes a deep breath before continuing louder than before, "I loved her. Didn't have the nerve to tell her until right after the interview. She said that she wished she could love me too and would if it weren't for these infernal games."

I don't know what to say to him. My only lover that I love is safe at home in District 4. Jack seems to understand my lack of speech. He turns his face toward me and I can see new tears coursing down his cheeks. He sniffs weakly and turns back to look at the lake. I pat him on the shoulder and rub his back gently like my father used to do when I was upset.

He continues in a heartbroken voice, "When we ran into her this morning she screamed that I was a Career and that all Careers were evil and that she'd never love a stinking evil Career like me. I love her but I've hurt her and now she hates me. What do I do?" His voice suddenly cracks and he breaks down sobbing hysterically. All I can think is that I don't envy his position.

**So yeah, another star-crossed lovers type of story. I had to add a little romance/tragedy. Sorry if you think this is cliché but it is important to the story later on! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it's taking so long to update! I'm glad there are so many people following my story! I hope the last chapter was all right and not to cliche! This is probably the most important chapter in the story and is a major turning point! Enough of my blabing. On with the story!**

All I can think to do is pat his shoulder but soon he's leaning his head on my shoulder. I allow him to cry into my shoulder. I don't know how long we stayed there but it was long enough for clouds to gather. Of course, around here that might only be a couple minutes.

"I'm not evil! I don't want to be evil!" Jack cries. His voice is muffled by my shirt so I can barely hear him. I'm not sure that he meant for me to hear it. He sounds like a lost little kid.

"Shhh. You're not evil. You're only with the Careers to survive. It's the same reason she threw those javelins. To survive." I murmur. Not exactly the everything will be okay speech you'd expect but we both know that everything is most certainly not going to be okay.

"I am evil. Only evil people murder in cold blood."

"What do you mean? You haven't killed anyone."

"That boy that killed Jewel. Velvet made me prove I really have the guts to kill. H-he m-made m-m-me…" Jack sobs. He whispers something under his breath, too quick for me to hear, but I don't have to. Knowing Velvet, I can only imagine the horrible things he made Jack do.

"Shhh. That was out of your control. You were forced to. The kid would have died anyway, whether you did or not." I whisper and stroke his hair. I feel like I'm calming down a little kid.

"Nothing's in my control. What will happen to Tashi? Even if she wins she won't be safe from the Capitol. I want her to live but to what end?" Jack says. His voice has a high pitch whine in it. He's one step away from losing it. He pulls away and looks me in the face when he says this, his eyes searching for an answer that they can't find.

"None of us are in control. We never were and we never will be. Things happen to us that we can't control. That's the way of life. It's how we handle it that matters. Tashi is strong. She can handle what life throws at her. And I'm sure she wouldn't want you to be sitting here crying about her."

"But what if something happens to her? I can't live if she dies!"

"What will happen will happen. She still loves you. I know because her words sound as if she felt betrayed. Perhaps she expected you to be allies with her, not those she views as her enemies. And as for dying for her, she doesn't seem like the type who would appreciate you sacrificing yourself to save her. She'll only see your death as a regrettable part of the games. If she dies, then win for her! You can't give up now! It's not the answer."

"Well I won't let anything happen to her!" He promises angrily.

"I hope that's a promise you can keep." I say doubtfully._ There is no way this will end well. They can't both live, and he'll either die or go crazy if she does._

Jack sighs and stands up. He helps me to my feet and we walk back to camp together. It's painfully obvious that he's been crying. Even now, he still looks deeply depressed, but instead of looking lost, he looks determined.

"Where have you two been?" Velvet asks as we sit down in front of the fire.

"I was feeling homesick and Meridina here tried to cheer me up." Jack says gloomily. Velvet and Cecilia smirk at each other. It's obvious they don't really believe this, at least not fully.

"And just how did she 'cheer you up' exactly?" Cecilia asks. She gives me a look that says 'I know exactly what you did'. And suddenly I know what she's getting at. _She thinks we had sex._ The thought causes me to blush deeply from my toes to the roots of my hair.

"You realize we're in a fight to the death right?" I retort. What I don't add is that I'm also way too young and not interested in Jack in the slightest.

"Hey! Hey! I'm just wondering!" Cecilia says defensively and puts her hands up in front of her face as if expecting me to attack her. Of course, as I pointed out, we are in The Hunger Games and I very well could attack her.

"I'm going to bed." I say moodily.

"With or without Jack?" Cecilia asks.

"He's on guard duty!" I shout over my shoulder and climb into one of the tents. Unfortunately the tent I'm in is big enough for four people, let alone two.

The next morning I wake up to find Jack sleeping on the other side of the tent. Oh boy, Cecilia is going to have a field day with this. I must not of heard him when he came in last night. I hope he saw the announcement of the dead last night. I don't expect anyone died yesterday, but then, I didn't expect two Careers to die this early either. With the rate things are going, the games will be over in a few days. Short and bloody. The Capitol won't be too happy with that. They might try to split us just to make things more interesting. If we're going to make a run for it we'll have to do it soon.

I crawl out of the tent and blink stupidly as my eyes adjust to the bright sun light. As I wait for the water to purify I think of how to execute an escape. _The others can't see us leave or they'll stop us._ We'll have to wait until they leave to go hunting again which might not be until tomorrow unless they see an opportunity. Even then we might not have enough time to collect gear and destroy the other supplies before they get back.

Destroying the supplies is another problem. We could burn most of it as long as we make sure that the jungle doesn't catch on fire. Everything is so wet from the rain that it's doubtful that the plants will catch on fire but the supplies are wet too. The smoke will probably be black and easy to spot so it will probably bring the others hurrying back. And of course, the weapons won't burn, but maybe we could dump them in the lake. They'll sink like stones and as long as it's deep enough they'll be unobserved and unsalvageable.

Even so, we don't know where to go and it will be hard to move fast without leaving a trace if we're weighted down by tons of supplies. Even if we managed to pull off everything else, we'll be too easy to track down and kill.

If only there was a way to make sure the Careers couldn't follow us. I don't think either of us wants to kill them, but maybe we could knock them unconscious. Still, they'll be hard to knock unconscious so we'd have to do it on the first try. But even if we both knock out one, that leaves the third enough time to defend themselves. If only we could do it all while they're asleep without waking them up. Sleep…unconscious…I've got it! It might just work.

By the time Jack wakes up I've got instant oatmeal boiling on the fire. I mixed in some of the dried fruit to give it flavor and what I think is ginger root that I found.

"Mmm…what smells so good?" He asks.

"Oatmeal. You seem in a better mood." I say. He does look better. His eyes are clear and bright and he's smiling for the first time since we entered the arena.

"I wish we could have some bacon with it." He says only half joking.

"Well you'll have to content yourself with dried pork because we need are sponsors to come through on something a little more pricey but important." I say while stirring the pot to make sure the oatmeal on the bottom doesn't burn.

"What's that?"

"First tell me about last night. Any notes or new faces?"

"Just Brutus and we knew about that."

"And…?"

"The knapsack is gone and the note was erased. They left their own, more lengthy, note. They don't need anything in particular. The rendezvous is along the middle river near a pile of boulders that look like a bird with its wings spread."

"Good. Then we can leave tonight. You better eat now or not at all. I'll be right back." I say and trot off into the trees. I can't help but giggle at Jacks bemused look. I'll tell him if it works.

When I'm in far enough to be concealed from camp I climb a tree. About half way up I rest on a limb about 100ft from the ground. I look up and plead, "I need sleep syrup, enough to knock out three people for 24-48hrs, please!" I look around desperately but I don't see the tell tale silver parachute. Where are you dad? I need you to come through for me. Dread flows through my mind. _What if that feast used up our sponsor money?_ I have to chide myself for thinking that. Dad would not have spent that much on something we didn't need. Therefore we must have plenty of sponsor money.

Within minutes, a small parachute appears. I have to climb up to retrieve it because it gets stuck in the upper branches of the tree I'm in. I rip it open to find a large bottle of sleep syrup. More than enough to do the job. "Thank you!" I sigh gratefully.

Climbing down with the large bottle is harder than the trip up since it requires that I sacrifice my left hand to hold on to it. Presently though, I reach camp. Luckily no one else has woken up yet. I find Jack eating a bowl full of steaming oatmeal. He must have taken my advice. I quickly pour half of the bottle of medicine into the pot and stir it into the oatmeal. Jack opens his mouth to ask me about it but I cut him off with a small shake of my head because I can hear movement from one of the other tents. I mouth "later" and hide the half empty bottle in my jacket pocket.

A few minutes later, Velvet and Cecilia crawl out of the large tent to our right. I give Cecilia a knowing look that says _you are such a hypocrite!_ She just sticks her tongue out half heartedly but I can see she's trying to hold back a smile. _Ew! Gross! She does realize there is no privacy here right?_

Velvet goes to excuse Vince from guard duty. Suddenly there is an explosion of shouting and resounding slap. It takes me a minute to realize what's going on but by that time several more slaps and pained cries have joined the chorus. From the words I can make out, Velvet must have caught Vince sleeping at his post. Soon they both enter camp, Velvet in a towering temper and Vince wincing noticeably as he walks. Both look like they don't want to talk about what just happened so I bend to the task of dishing out porridge without meeting their gaze.

"Do you want to go for a quick patrol around the lake?" I ask Jack as soon as all three are served. He looks slightly confused for a moment but agrees anyway. Cecilia gives me that same knowing look as we leave but says nothing.

As soon as we're out of hearing distance Jack asks, "You going to tell me what all this is about?"

"Yesterday was too quiet. The Gamemakers are bound to try and make things interesting today so I decided to beat them to it. We're leaving today. I asked my dad for sleeping medicine to put them out and give us more time." I explain.

Jack opens his mouth to reply but before he can make a sound I hear a weak laugh behind us and whirl around to see Cecilia standing behind us with a spear aimed at us. Her elbows and knees are wobbling and she's swaying on her feet. Her eyes are going in and out of focus under her half closed eyelids. I would have laughed if she hadn't been holding a spear. With her skill at this close of a range we'd be shish-kabobs.

"So that's why it's so sweet and woozy." She groans happily and giggles like a little girl. "I'll k-kill you d-dead for th –" She says yawning. She tosses the spear and collapses before she can finish her sentence. Luckily the drugs and the fainting knocks the spear off course but it still scrapes Jacks jaw before landing about three feet away. The cut is only superficial and will only require a Band-Aid but we were lucky.s.

"So that's why it's so sweet and woozy." She groans happily and giggles like a little girl. "I'll k-kill you d-dead for th –" She says yawning. She tosses the spear and collapses before she can finish her sentence. Luckily the drugs and the fainting knocks the spear off course but it still scrapes Jacks jaw before landing about three feet away. The cut is only superficial and will only require a Band-Aid but we were lucky.

"Th-th-that was a close shave huh?" I stutter, still somewhat in shock.

"To close for my liking. Next time I think I'd prefer a razor." Jack replies. He smiles to show that it's only a joke but he looks so relieved that I know he was as scared as I was.

"You're in luck! I think I saw one in one of the packs!" I say. My voice is noticeably more relaxed now that the danger is over. I giggle nervously but that releases my pent up relief and I end up not being able to breathe. After a minute, Jack joins in, and we walk back to the camp laughing.

I quickly pour the remainder of the bottle down all three of their throats and each swallows instinctively. "To keep them asleep." I explain, winking, when Jack gives me a questioning look.

"Well since you seem to have this all figured out, what's next?" Jack asks.

"We pack up as many supplies as we can carry." I reply.

We end up packing three cameo colored knapsacks full of supplies. Strapped to the top of two of them are two sleeping bags on each. Inside these two are medical supplies along with a few odds and ends such as rope, cord, twine, utensils, a pot, a pan, a lighter, three dozen waterproof matches, iodine, and six quart sized water bottles full of purified water. The rope, twine, pot, pan, and bottles are all hanging off the outside of the packs and the rest is tucked into the small outer pockets. The third knapsack holds all of the extra knives and arrows we aren't carrying. It also holds a small bow similar to Jewels, spear heads, a weighted net, a machete, a short sword, and one of the large tents. We filled another of the larger tents with dried food from the supplies which we plan to carry with us. I'm carrying my bow and arrows on my back and a compass in my pocket, while Jack carries two belts of knives, two long swords crisscrossed on his back, as well as a second compass. We also are each wearing a set of full body armor which is made out of a light material and is easy to move around in.

We find a second weighted net and use it to sink all of the non flammable things we aren't taking with us. We drag the Careers to one side of the lake. We then dig a large hole in the sand on the opposite shore from them and pile all of the extra supplies in the hole. When everything is ready, we douse the supplies in gasoline and set it on fire.

The fire catches right away and burns hot and high. We turn our backs to the fire and the unconscious Careers and, loaded down with supplies, we set out for the rendezvous spot.

**Dun-dun-duuuuhhh! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everybody! Sorry I'm not updating often or frequently. I love the compliments and they've really helped boost my confidence! This chapter is short but important. I'm sorry if you hate what happens but it's necessary for the story! Please don't be too upset. The story is starting to become darker because this is the point where the reality of the games hits Meridina. Enough of my chatter, hope it's not too bad!**

"What if the fire spreads?" Jack asks for the nine millionth time.

"I told you, the pit will stop it spreading. Besides, everything is too damp to burn. If the Gamemakers want it to spread than it will spread. What's done is done." I say, taking a sip of water. After three hours of hiking, we've finally managed to find the bird shaped boulder. Both of us are exhausted and are resting on one of the "wings". We don't really expect the others to come until tonight.

"I wouldn't put it past them." Jack mutters.

"And I wouldn't say that." I chide him.

"I'm going to die anyway."

"Why is everyone saying that? If I didn't know better I'd say you all want to die!"

"Who else said that?"

"Cole, he says he doesn't have any reason to survive and wants someone with a reason to live to survive. But you do have a family and friends that want you to come home. I know you don't want to live because then Tashi would die but that doesn't mean you don't have to try!"

"But what if I kill her?"

"Chances are, she'll probably die before you do. I'm not being mean, I'm being realistic."

"But what if it comes down to the two of us? I could never kill her, but I don't want to die either."

"Just promise me you won't kill yourself."

"I can't promise that."

"Promise! Promise me right now!" I insist. I hoist myself up on one elbow so that I can look him straight in the eyes.

"Why do you care?"

"Because if it's down to you two, I know you'll probably let her win. I just want you to promise you'll try to win for me if that happens." I say. I'm glad my voice doesn't sound as scared and sad as I feel. Could it be possible that I might like him? As a friend definitely, but nothing more. His eyes soften slightly.

"Alright, I promise not to kill myself." He says. That's not exactly a promise to try and win but I'll take it.

"Good." I say and flop back onto my back.

Around twilight I decide to build a small fire. The days may be hot but the nights are quite cool. Jack is asleep. He carried two packs the entire way and the extra tent most of the time. I'm surprised he didn't pass out as soon as we found the boulder.

While gathering dry wood to start the fire I come across a papaya tree. I gather some of the ripe fruit and stuff it in my large jacket pockets. Fifteen minutes later I have a good sized pile of wood and a small fire going.

I unpack some crackers, beef jerky, and two types of canned cheese. I've found that I like experimenting with the dry foods to see what I can come up with. Tonight I spread the crackers with cheddar cheese, stick a piece of jerky on top, spread another layer of some sort of fancy white cheese, then add a slice of papaya to the top. The end result tastes better than you think. I'm just finishing off the last cracker when Jack wakes up.

"Why did you start a fire? Do you want everyone to know where we are?" Jack asks angrily. Okay, not what I was expecting him to say. I was thinking more along the lines of _"Wow, a fire! Good thinking! And thanks for making dinner! It looks good!"_

Feeling slightly miffed, my voice is harsher than I intend when I reply, "The Careers are still out cold. They will be until this time tomorrow. And don't we want the others to find us?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Forgot." He says rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What's that?" He continues looking at the plate of crackers I fixed. Wow, he must have been out of it to forget about drugging the Careers.

"Dinner. I think I'll call it Survival Crackerjacks." I say. He smiles at the name I've given them. "I hope you like them." I continue trying not to blush.

"If you made it then it has to be good. After all, I've always thought oatmeal was bland but you made it taste okay. That soup the first night was good as well." He says sitting down next to me.

"Um thanks. That soup was premade though. And the oatmeal would have tasted better if I had more spices to work with." I say modestly. In truth, none of my cooking has ever turned out before, but then again, I've never had to work from scratch before. I always mess up recipes; maybe I should just make my own. The fact that we're starving might help too.

"Well, they were still good." He says and takes a bite of one. He continues happily, "And so are these." Just then my stomach growls fiercely. Jack chuckles and shoves one of the crackers in my mouth. I realize I haven't eaten since last night. I didn't have any oatmeal and we never ate lunch.

We're just polishing off the last of the crackers when she enters. Jack freezes by my side, mid bite. I look up and see the girl from the lake that first night. It can only be Tashi.

"Tashi?" Jack gasps. He sounds hesitant, almost afraid.

"Jack. I figured only a self absorbed Career would try to light a fire." Tashi hisses back with so much scorn that I'm surprised that much hate could fit in her.

"Um, I don't think we've formally met. You must be Jacks district partner Tashi. I'm Meridina." I say as nicely as I can. In truth, I'm keeping an eye on her pikes. I don't feel like getting impaled tonight, and I get the vibe that she knows how to use those things and would like nothing better than to kill me.

"I'm surprised Jack bothered to mention me. Course he'd have to after I killed that ugly ape. I suppose you're his new girlfriend." Tashi sneered.

"That's the second person that's made that mistake. We're allies, nothing more." I sigh, exasperated.

"Huh. If you loved me like you claimed to, why did you ally with her and not me? I thought you were better than a stinking Career." Tashi asks.

"She asked me. Her plan to get in with the Careers, then ditch them for a new alliance seemed like the best way for all of us to survive. That way I could keep an eye on the Careers and weaken them the first chance I got. I didn't mean to hurt you I was trying to protect you." Jack explains. He seems to almost be pleading with her. Somehow this rubs me the wrong way but I hide my feelings.

"Oh yes! Because you care about her more than me! I bet we could have survived! I have, haven't I? But nooooo! You have to go along with what she says! She'll stab you in the back! Just like the Career she is! Only a Career would be so cruel as to destroy all of the supplies instead of just killing the other Careers! Now they're still out there to cause pain! Now they'll die slowly from lack of survival skills instead of a quick merciful end! If you really love me you'll abandon her and come with me!" Tashi screams. She's breathing quite heavily by now.

Her accusations have hurt my pride. "I am no Career! Careers want to kill, I don't! Careers train for this their whole lives because they want to have the honor of winning, but I trained because my dad was a victor and as his daughter, I knew I'd get reaped!" I shout. I continue just a little softer to Jack, "If you want to go with Tashi I understand."

"Why can't we all just be allies together? Why do I have to choose?" Jack asks sadly.

"Because that's what Tashi's asking you to do. It's just the way jealous girls are. You hurt her; this is your chance to make it up to her." I say. I must have shocked Tashi because after a moment's hesitation all she does is nod.

"Then I have to choose Tashi. At this point in the game I can probably protect her better if I'm with her. I hope you don't mind. Can you explain to the others?" Jack decides. Oh, no, he shouldn't have asked for my permission. That shows that he cares enough about me to hesitate over the decision. He should have just left.

That's when Tashi loses it. She tries to scream something about not loving her but she can't form the words through her anger. With an almighty inarticulate barbaric scream of pure rage she grabs one of her pikes and charges Jack. Jack only has time to look shocked before the pike smashes through his face.

Tashi stops, shocked at what she's done but it's too late. "I-I loved him, and I killed him! I killed him! Ooooohhhh!" She wails. She dashes off into the undergrowth wailing hysterically.

I'm too shocked to move at first. The sound of the canon galvanizes me into action. I crawl over to Jack. How could this happen? His face is unrecognizable. A bleeding pulverized lump. His body is leaning against the boulder behind him. I remove the pike from his face and cradle his head against my chest.

"I'm sorry Jack! I'm so sorry! I know you wanted Tashi to win, maybe she will. I can't promise she'll win because I need to win, but rest assured that one of us will win." I whisper. _May your voice fill every seashell, _is an old goodbye of my district but I say it anyway. His voice will join the thousands that already reside there.

All too soon the hovercraft comes forward to retrieve his body. I watch as the dark claw comes down from the sky and scoops him up. I follow his body with my eyes as he's lifted upwards. Up, up, up, until I can't see him anymore. The night is too dark to see when the hovercraft leaves but, even then I stare transfixed at the spot in the sky where he disappeared. I will myself to cry but the tears won't come.

I don't know how long I sit there before I'm disturbed by a noise behind me. I whirl around to look at where the noise is coming from but all I see is bush moving. It could have been moving in the breeze; if there was a breeze.

"Tashi?" I croak. No answer. I'm sure she would have killed me while my guard was down anyway. The Careers are still napping by the lake so that only leaves one other option.

"Cole, Sus, is that you?" I ask slightly louder. I wonder why they don't just come out. Unless of course it's not them. It could be some sort of animal. I feel behind me for the knife I used to spread the cheese. It was one of Jacks throwing knives I remember with a pang of grief. My hand closes around the handle and I slowly place the knife in my belt.

I slowly approach the bush. _I'm sure it's nothing. Just Cole or Sus. Or maybe a small lizard or something else harmless._ Yet I can't help thinking it's some sort of sinister twisted plot the Gamemakers thought up to torture me while I'm still weak from Jacks death. I part the leaves and see…nothing. _Ha! Just a lizard!_ I think before the weight comes crashing down on me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been busy! I'm trying to finish this story before my school starts. This chapter is sort of a filler chapter. I promise to update with chapter 17 soon since that one is more interesting. **

"Don't move!" A voice shouted in my ear. I feel a knife against my throat and I try not to swallow hard.

"Cole?" I ask bemused. If my allies turned on me I'd be forced to fight them, at least to get away. A pair of boots plants themselves in front of me.

"Where's the other one?" The girl attached to the boots asks.

"Jack, Jack-, He's… dead." I whisper grief stricken.

"How is that possible? We heard a canon but-" Sus asks bewildered.

"If you let me up I'll explain." I say. At first they don't move, but then Cole removes the knife from my throat and backs off. I sit up and dust myself off. Both Cole and Sus have a knife pointed at me. I explain about Tashi and Jack. I can see that neither of them really believe me, but I point out the blood on the boulder and the pike I removed.

"How do we know you didn't kill him with this?" Cole asks skeptically.

"I'm not a spear person, and if I was, I would have kept a decent spear instead of making one. If you still don't believe me than fine. I thought we were allies but if you don't trust me, I understand." I say. My voice has become a deadpan monotone but I don't care.

"Well, Tashi's tracks are here and it does make more sense. I personally believe you, but what now?" Sus states in that matter of fact way of hers.

"I don't know where you want to set up camp but I'll need help carrying everything." I say. We each carry a knapsack and together we lift the tent full of food. I kick dirt on the fire to put it out and we head out. I let the other two take the lead and soon we reach the cliffs. On our right the river becomes a magnificent waterfall. The trees grow right up to the edge.

"Up there." Sus says pointing up one of the trees that grows right next to the wall. "There's an entrance to a cave system up there that we've been using if we can get all of this up there."

It actually isn't that huge of a problem. We wrap one of the ropes around a branch above the entrance and hoist up the tent and knapsacks. Finally we manage to get all of the supplies up into the cave and sit down to take a well earned break.

The anthem plays and we watch as Jacks face flashes on the big screen. The anthem plays again and the screen goes blank. No one else is dead. All of the Careers have survived… and so has Tashi.

"Well, I guess you were telling the truth." Sus says. She sounds like she's got a huge lump in her throat. She turns away and starts organizing the supplies. Cole just gives a resigned look and gets up to help her. They both work in silence organizing the supplies. I can't find the energy or the will to help them. The shock is still too much for me. I think that Sus at least didn't want to believe Jack was dead and his picture came as quite a shock to her. I'm not sure what Cole is thinking, he's too guarded to read.

I hear a sniff and turn around. Sus has rolled out three of the sleeping bags on the soft sandy cave floor. She's holding the forth one to her chest and crying. Cole is determinedly sorting the food and refusing to look up. I can see why. Neither of us can find words to comfort her. Sus stands up and rolls up the sleeping bag after a minute or so. The glance that she gives each of us plainly advertises that she doesn't want to talk about what just happened.

I decide to change the subject for her benefit. "We should put the sleeping bag and a tent into the extra knapsack since we don't need them. We could hide it away from camp just in case we need it." I say.

"We should add some emergency food, iodine, and medical supplies too; we won't need all of this. We also don't need either of the tents but we will if we have to move. We should also add two sleeping bags since at least one of us will be on watch at all times of the night so only two of us will be sleeping at a time." Cole says. Cole didn't add that if we need to use these supplies, it will probably be because of an event that won't leave all three of us alive.

"Good idea. Let's put it in the big knapsack. None of us are strong enough to carry it easily and it's the best color to camouflage." Sus adds helpfully. She shoots me a grateful look for the change in subject. Unfortunately the knapsack she chose to use was Jack's.

We fill the knapsack with enough food to last all three of us for a week, three bottles of iodine, a spare water bottle, a first aid kit, the tents and two of the sleeping bags. Since I'm the strongest and most nimble, I'm the one who hides the knapsack in a crevasse behind the waterfall. We also decide to stash all of the weapons my bow and arrows because, as Sus pointed out, I'm the only one who knows how to use any of the weapons. I keep the bow in case of an emergency. I wonder if Cole and Sus chose me to hide the supplies because they're hoping that I'll lose my grip on the treacherously slippery ledges.

By the time I've finished placing the sack, the spray from the falls is soaking through my clothes. When I return to the cave I strip off my wet clothes behind one of the large stalagmites and tie one of the sleeping bags around me like a toga.

"Nice toga." Sus snorts when I step out. I let her laugh since she has so little to laugh about lately. I drape my wet clothes on the branches of the tree we used to climb up to the cave. I make sure that they can't be seen from the ground.

"How 'bout a fire?" I suggest, returning. The cave is more than warm enough but it's so humid it'll take hours for me to dry otherwise. The others flinch but don't protest. I guess they're so used to hiding that a fire seems like a beacon, but if we're going to have a fire, tonight would be the night, while the Careers are out cold.

I gather dead branches and twigs and light a small fire. Both Cole and Sus keep looking over their shoulders as if they expect someone or something to come crashing into the cave. I slowly dry myself off and bring my clothes in to dry them as well.

"I've got a question." Sus says.

"Just the one?" I reply, joking.

"Well no, but it's the one I really want to know. Are you a Career or not? Because you seem like you've had training but you don't act like a Career." Sus continues.

"I did train for this. Maybe that makes me a Career. But I didn't want to be chosen. I just trained because I thought that since my dad was a victor I'd probably be chosen. Dad trained me personally ever since I was six. I don't like violence and I don't want to kill, unlike most Careers. I don't like these games any more than you do but I'll admit I have an unfair advantage. I trained because I felt I had to. I'm participating in these games for the same reason. Because the Capitol is forcing me." I answer._ Okay, why did I admit that I thought the reaping was rigged? I'm going to pay for that or I'm a fish's aunt!_ I chide myself.

Sus seems to think over this answer before pressing on, "If you have such an advantage over us, why choose us as allies?"

"You're just full of questions aren't you? If you must know, I felt attached to you. You're decent people, you deserve to have a chance, and I'd rather be on your side than the Careers. I already explained why I even bothered with the Careers in the first place."

Sus seems to be satisfied with my answers for now because she stops questioning me. I'm looking into the flames but I don't really see them. All I can see is Jack. Now that he's dead, I can admit to myself that I was starting to like him. I remember something Lucille once said to me, _"Horrible things may happen but you need to learn to move on. Don't let those waves of sadness knock you off your feet or you'll end up drowning in depressing memories. Sometimes you just have to accept things as the way they're meant to be."_ I do what she once advised me to do, even thought that was when I was five and my pet fish died. I let the memories flood through my mind and then let the bad emotions flow away like the tide. It works. I'm still sad when I think of all that's happened to me so far, but it isn't consuming me anymore.

As the fire dies down Cole sits on the ledge outside the cave looking out. "I'll take first watch. I'm not tired. You two get some sleep." He says over his shoulder. The way he says it is like a statement and leaves no room for arguing. Obviously he wants to be alone. I have a feeling that he prefers to be a loner. I'm also sure he wants some time to collect his thoughts; it's probably why he can't sleep.

I change quickly into my clothes behind the stalagmites, then slip into my sleeping bag. Sus is already curled up in her sleeping bag and is facing away from me toward the opposite wall. Cole makes no movement to show that he noticed me slip into my sleeping bag, but continues to stare out across the jungle. I lie on my back and stare up at the ceiling of the cave. I think the cave is made out of stone called sandstone but I'm not from District 2. It seems to be the right reddish yellow color and sandy grainy feel like the books say it should though. Being from near the ocean, most of the stones in my district are volcanic or limestone.

I think numbly about my family and friends who seem so impossibly far away. Before sleep takes me I think about Jack.

I'm stuck frozen in place again in my dreams. I am forced to watch as Tashi attacks Jack over and over. The bloody scenes play out before me and I'm forced to watch helplessly. Jack screams for me to save him that I'm the only one who could have. I feel the guilt bubble up as Tashi kills him yet again. This time he doesn't rise. He just lays there mangled and broken in a pool of blood. The blood pool grows bigger and bigger until it seems impossible for Jack to lose anymore blood. The pool turns into a pond which quickly rises into an ocean of scarlet waves. The blood is warm against my frozen body. Unable to swim or move in any way I watch helplessly as the waves get higher and higher, drenching me in warm blood. A sickly sweet stench fills the air and I find myself thinking _So this is how death smells_. The idea is preposterous as death can't smell like anything and the dead usually smell like decomposition, not overly sweet nectar. The waves of blood close over my head and I take one last gulp of sickly sweet air before everything goes red. I'm now more desperate than ever to break free of my invisible bonds but no matter how hard I struggle, I can't get free. My lungs start to burn from lack of oxygen. My vision starts going black and I release the air in my lungs. Blood pours into my mouth and the last thing I register before darkness takes me completely is the salty metallic taste of blood.

Wake up with my head submerged in water. It's warm and fills my mouth and nose. At first I think I'm still dreaming but I can see bright white light coming from somewhere over my head, not the dark red blood that was in my dreams. I sit up straight and immediately start retching. I have just enough sense to think _Well, at least my invisible bonds are gone_. But of course they are! They were only a figment of my imagination after all!

I cough up the water and sit up. The light is coming from the cave entrance. It's morning. I can see Sus and Cole sitting out on the branch keeping watch. Neither of them is aware of my little near death, or that I even exist. I look down and see a puddle that wasn't there when I fell asleep last night. There are similar puddles all around the cave and drops of water keep falling from the stalactites hanging from the ceiling. The air has that fresh water smell. It must have rained last night.

I decide not to tell the others about my drowning in a puddle escapade. I think I might die of embarrassment if they found out. I wonder what everyone watching is going to think when they see it.

I climb out of my sleeping bag and stretch. I stifle a yawn while working the kinks out of my neck. The fire has died down to embers. I stir the embers and feed some twigs to the fire one by one until I have a cheery little fire going. I make sure that the wood is all super dry before I burn it so as not to let off a lot of smoke. Even so the fire must only be a small blaze in order to stay inconspicuous. Time to start hiding from the Careers. I honestly don't know if they're awake yet but they're due to wake up some time this morning.

I make some oatmeal scones in the pan and add some dried fruit to the mixture. The cakes turn out all right and I place them on plates next to some dried turkey strips. Walking over to the entrance I see Cole holding Sus' hand and saying something softly to her. I get the feeling I'm interrupting some private conversation. Before I can turn to go though, Cole sees me over Sus' shoulder. I mouth "breakfast is ready" and turn to go back inside.

I decide to start without them. I'm about half way through my oatmeal scones when Sus and Cole enter. Sus looks terrible. Her skin is pale and she has a sickly yellow look about her. Her eyes are puffy and red and there are circles under them. I know she's been crying, possibly all night. Cole gives me a look that clearly says not to mention any of this to Sus. He's hugging her around the shoulders tightly. Sus is leaning against him as if she's too weak to stand up.

Cole gently steers her forward and helps ease her into a sitting position before sitting down next to her. He places a plate in her lap, his arm still around her shoulder. Sus picks up a strip of dried turkey and takes a small bite. She gives us a weak smile which is Coles cue to start eating his breakfast too.

"Anything happen last night?" I ask casually. Cole just shakes his head and goes back to eating. Sus keeps nibbling on the turkey but doesn't actually seem to be eating it. She keeps her eyes down and avoids eye contact with either of us.

Neither of them speaks during breakfast and Sus is so gloomy it starts to affect me as well. Cole has been quiet ever since I first saw him so it's no surprise that he doesn't talk. Sus doesn't appear to have eaten more than half a strip of turkey by the time Cole and I finish our breakfast. She must be really sick if she's not hungry.

Finally the mood becomes so gloomy that I decide to fetch some fresh water just to get out of the cave. When I return, Cole is tucking Sus into one of the sleeping bags. Before long, Sus' eyes close.

Cole turns around and sees me standing there. "She didn't get much sleep." Cole says quietly. His eyes are swimming with worry, sorrow, and the tiniest hint of anger.

"Any particular reason or just everything in general?" I ask sympathetically.

"Everything. She's just so sad."

"Maybe I can ask for some antidepressants or something."

"Yeah maybe."

"Hey, do you know if there's any fruit growing around here? Maybe I can make something tasty with some fresh ingredients, that might at least get her to eat."

"That might work. I don't know if there's anything edible out there though."

"If there is any, I can recognize it. Let me just pack a few supplies and I'll get going." I say. I don't mention that my real reason for leaving is because I don't want to stay here with Sus. I strap my bow on my back along with two quivers of arrows and a belt of throwing knives. I also take a sleeping bag to gather the fruit in.

I've not taken two steps out of the cave when Cole rushes up and gives me a water bottle and my compass on a strap. "Just in case." He says and disappears back into the cave.

About a mile north I come to one of the other waterfalls. At the base is a large pool surrounded by fruit trees. I recognize all of them as edible. Starting with a guava tree on my right, I work around the pool picking some of each kind of fruit. With so many types of fruit I decide the best thing would be to chop them up and make a fruit salad.

I'm in a Papaya tree trying to balance with half of the sleeping bag full of fruit when I hear it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is chapter 17 as promised! I hope it makes up for the last chapter! Just want to thank you all for reading my story!**

The bloodcurdling scream is enough for me to drop the sleeping bag full of fruit. I wobble on my branch and try not to fall. The scream is cut off by a canon blast that freezes my blood. My legs seize up and I can't move. The fruit squishes under me and breaks my fall.

All I can think is that somebody found Cole and Sus. I race for the cliffs not bothering to drag the sleeping bag with me. If it's a false alarm I can come back.

My feet pound against the ground just as fast as my heart. My mind is racing. That scream was definitely a girl. _Maybe it was Tashi or Cecilia._ The rational side of my mind says. But I have a terrible certainty that it was Sus. The others wouldn't have screamed like that, they're too proud.

From the ground everything appears to be fine. I don't call out for them for fear of other Tributes overhearing me. I climb the tree as fast as I can and freeze in the entrance.

My mind can't process the devastation. My insides turn to lead and my knees start to feel weak. Slowly I stumble forward in a daze. Blood covers the walls and floor. Most of the supplies are missing or destroyed and scattered. I have to watch where I step because the embers from the fire have been scattered around the floor.

I make my way to a broken and battered lump in the back of the cave at the base of a giant stalagmite. I can barely recognize Sus. Blood covers her from head to toe and she's still bleeding from countless cuts. Her face appears to be mashed in and when I roll her onto her back her bones crunch. It's as if she had literally been beaten to a pulp. Her clothes are torn to ribbons and the blood is clotting her hair in thick clumps. Whatever happened to her was gruesome, no wonder she was screaming.

Cole is nowhere in sight. It seems too much to hope that he got away. He wouldn't just leave Sus. I start combing the area for any sign of him. The only people who could have done this much damage is the Careers. They must have been mad as hornets when they woke up to do this. I finally find a few blood smears on some of the stalagmites in the back. A little farther I find a blood trail. I haven't explored this deep into the cave before. Well Sus did say it was a cave system, meaning more than one. Maybe Cole did escape.

The blood trail leads to a small fissure in the back wall of the cave. I squeeze through sideways. On the other side is another small cave. This cave is much darker, only receiving a little daylight from the other cave. I have to feel my way forward. "Cole?" I ask quietly. I don't expect an answer so I'm surprised when I hear a groan to my left. I turn to my left and nearly trip over him.

He's sitting against the wall with his legs splayed out in front of him. From what I can see of him, he had his head back against the wall. There's a large gash across his forehead that dwarfs his other scratches. His left leg is smashed and twisted at a horrible angle. His clothes are tattered and he's bleeding profusely.

"Oh my gosh Cole! What happened?!" I say almost hysterical. He gives me a little pained grimace.

"The Careers jumped us… It's my fault… They must have seen me on guard… Went in to check on Sus… Just appeared…Killed Sus…Two guys swung her around…Knocking her into things…Swinging those swords…cut me…had to run…couldn't save her…I'm dying too." He rasps between ragged breaths. He seems to be having trouble breathing much less talking.

"You won't die! I'll heal you! You can't die too!" I whine.

"I'm dying…It was meant to happen…Tried to protect her…I knew I'd die…Didn't want to live…Win for us!" He rasps. On the last bit he reaches up and grabs my shirt front.

"I-I-I I'll t-t-t-try. B-b-but. You can't die! You just can't!" I say. I try to get up to find some medicine for him but his grip is too strong.

"No!" He shouts as loudly as he can, which isn't very loud. He turns and looks straight in my eyes. He continues "You have to promise."

"Alright. I promise to win. But isn't there anything I can do for you?" I ask. I finally realize that he's right, he's beyond help.

"Just…Just – remember me…No one else will…Please."

"I will. I promise." I cry. He smiles. His eyes slide out of focus, his ragged shallow breaths stop, and his grip loosens on my shirt. I know he's dead before the canon even booms.

I loosen Cole's hand from my shirt. There's a bloody stain on my shirt now from where he grabbed me. I drag him out to the main cave since I'm not entirely sure if the Capitol can retrieve him from in here. Getting him through the small gap is a bit of a problem but I manage to squeeze him through. I lay him on his back beside Sus and position their hands so that they're facing palms up on their legs.

I stand there and gaze at them lying there, committing them to memory. Finally I tear my gaze away from them. For once in these games I feel like killing someone. _I will avenge you!_ I promise silently.

None of the supplies left are useable so I have to fetch the emergency supplies from behind the waterfall. It seems like forever since that night before the reaping when Dad said _"We must remember to advise them not to keep all of their supplies in one place. Keep an emergency amount on themselves at all times. Don't trust that the supplies will always be there."_ Boy was he right. I bet the Careers are missing their supplies. Even with raiding our supplies and rationing we didn't have more than two weeks worth. I could out survive them if I have to. Besides, the Careers destroyed quite a bit of the supplies and they won't know how to ration properly. At that rate, they'll be out of supplies in under a week.

I end up getting soaked but it doesn't bother me funnily enough. It's hard to gather my thoughts as my anger at the Careers starts clouding them out. I have to concentrate so I don't fall though. I pick up an obvious trail that heads south. I parallel it about five feet to the left to avoid traps. I can almost feel that they've come this way. I stalk next to the trail not leaving any tracks of my own. _Must be nice to be so strong you can afford to be so ignorant_.

I think of all the reasons I hate the Careers and somehow manage to indirectly blame them for almost everything bad that's happened to me. Having to train my entire life. Forcing Jack and I to team up and turning Tashi against him. Killing all those innocent kids. And of course, Cole and Sus.

I almost burst straight into the next clearing before realizing that there are already two people there. At first I think it's the Careers but then I realize it's Tashi and Cecilia. They can't be allies can they? Tashi hates Careers and Cecilia hates everyone. I have just enough sense to hide in the undergrowth.

My ears pick up their voices. And I peek through the leaves to watch. Both girls look as if they've got murder on their minds. I must have looked like that just a minute ago. This fact shakes me back to earth. Both girls are circling each other, spear to pike. I hate both of them that it's hard to say who I want to win. Hopefully they'll kill each other. _What an evil thing to wish!_ I chide myself and focus on their fight.

"You killed Brutus!" Cecilia accuses, glaring at Tashi.

"Oh like you wouldn't have eventually!_ Career_!" Tashi spit vehemently. Again, she sounds as if "Career" is the worst name she can think of. Unfortunately I see her point. Apparently Cecilia can't find a good retort because her face screws up into an ugly grimace. With a angry roar she stabs violently at Tashi but Tashi is prepared for the attack because she side steps the attack and the spear buries itself into the ground. Quick as lightning, before Cecilia can back up or defend herself, Tashi strikes with her pike. Cecilia staggers backward with a pike buried in her chest. The canon booms before she hits the ground.

Tashi sniffs disdainfully as if Cecilia was being rude by dying. I suppose the blood thirsty little beast was hoping to turn the tables and torture a Career for once. Tashi stalks off without bothering to remove the pike.

I quickly crawl away. I've given up on tracking the Careers. I don't know what I would have done if I had caught up to them anyway. I would have regretted killing them. That is if I even managed to do that without dying. Both are stronger than me so two on one would have been very difficult to say the least.

When I feel I've gone a safe distance I stand and run away from the horrid scene behind me. Unfortunately I'll never out run the memory. I don't pay attention to where I'm going and just let my feet carry me where they want. I end up in the same fruit filled clearing I was in this morning.

All of a sudden I'm tripping over a black lump. On closer inspection I notice that is the same sleeping bag full of fruit from before. The fruit doesn't seem to be damaged too bad. I rip off the top of the sleeping bag and use the bottom half to store the good fruit. I don't have any rope so I use a vine to tie off the bag and attach it to my knapsack.

I find that I'm exhausted even though it's still early I wander around until I find a tree with a hollow base big enough to fit me comfortably. The hole is half underground and there is a thick bush in front of it. Spacious yet well hidden. I barely have time to take off my knapsack before I curl up on my side and fall asleep.

When I wake up the niche is filled with red light. At first I think it's a fire and bolt strait up, but I smell no smoke. After rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I realize that the light is trickling in from above. There's a hole about a hundred feet up. This could be to my advantage. I can use it to filter smoke if I start a fire.

I scramble outside and examine the tree. The hole is on the opposite side of the ground entrance which is good. Further examination reveals that the hole is in the crook of a tree branch and invisible from the ground. The hole is just wide enough to squeeze through.

I braid three vines together to make a rope and tie it around a branch so that it hangs down inside the tree. Now I have a second escape route if I need it.

I climb higher to get the lay of the land. It turns out I'm not far from where the third river meets the lake. Which also means I'm also near the cornucopia and the in the center of the arena. At least I'm not far from water.

I quickly climb down and start gathering firewood. I put all the wood I gather in my hideout but I don't light any of it. It's still too early. The smoke could be spotted by another Career. I'll have to wait until night fall before lighting a fire.

Instead I work on camouflaging the entrance. I use the bark off of a fallen log that I found while gathering firewood. The bark peels off easily in large strips about as large as I am. I use the smaller one to make a hatch for my exit hole. I whittle two holes in the top which I use to thread a tiny vine through. I tie the other end of the vine to a branch above the hole. I then whittle a handle on the inside of the bark door and use a second vine to tie it to a knot on the inside of the tree so that I can easily untie it from inside. I use two strips of bark to cover my bottom entrance. These two I tie to each other but I don't tie them down. I can just move them aside when I need to go through. The end result is quite satisfying.

I sit on a rock outside my hideout and inspect my work while eating one of the guavas I picked earlier. I take the last sip of water from my water bottle. _Is it just me or is it getting hotter?_ I'm convinced that it's a ploy to get the Tributes to meat at the lake. But I do need more water. _I'm not afraid of a fight. I'll just be careful._ Besides, I have a personal grudge against the other Tributes now anyway. Vince and Velvet killed Sus and Cole. Cecilia probably helped them but she's dead. _Serves her right!_ Tashi killed Jack. _The little B-!_ I'd be more than willing to kill any of them.

I check to make sure all of my gear is in place. I tighten the straps on my bow and arrows and make sure all of my knives are in place. "Gear up" I say, picking up my water bottles. It was what Dad always said when we were going on one of our survival trips. It was usually a joke since we wouldn't bring very many if any supplies with us. It was more of a way for him to say "Prepare yourself for something tough."

When I reach the edge of the clearing I pause, all of my senses alert for any sign of danger. I sense nothing but the hairs on the back of my neck are bristling. Some instinct inside of me is screaming not to expose myself. "Always follow your instincts and you won't go wrong." Dad used to say. I decide to precede with caution. Crawling forward on my belly, head down, keeping alert, I hurry toward the water. I reach the lake with some relief but I don't let my guard down. I won't feel safe until I'm under cover again. Luckily it's starting to get dark which will help conceal me. The tan pants and tee shirt blend in well but my black jacket stands out like a sore thumb. I feel exposed and ready to dart back to safety at any moment. I can only imagine how Tashi felt that first night when I appeared.

All of a sudden I hear someone crashing through the undergrowth behind me and shouting. I curse my luck. There's no place to hide. I can't run to the underbrush or I'll run into them, and it's too far to any of the underbrush not in their path. I do the only thing I can to escape, and just in time too.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for not updating in a while! I hope you all like this chapter. A lot of stuff happens in this one! Hoping to finish this story soon but I'm thinking of a couple others I'd like to write. I'll update again soon!**

The water is an icy contrast to the hot air above. It feels smooth and wonderful against my skin and I can't help but feel at home. I swim out toward the middle of the lake. For the first time since the reaping I am in familiar surroundings. If I win I must ask if the Capitol has any pools just so that I can keep some sanity during my time there.

I come up for air barely letting my nose clear the surface before diving down again. I can hear the shouting but I can't make out the words. I can see two rather large people by the glow of a small orange light that appears to be fire. The one holding the fire seems to be moving away from the other.

Curiosity over takes caution and I raise my head above the water just enough for my ears eyes and nose to be above the surface. The sun has set and it is now quite dark. I can just make out enough of the forms to identify the two. Vince appears to be holding a torch and moving away from Velvet whose carrying a small backpack that looks only half full. Cecilia must have had the rest of the supplies from the raid. It looks like whatever supplies are left won't last long, maybe only another day or two. The two are making wild hand gestures and appear to be having a heated argument. The sound is much clearer above the water and I can make out the words.

"I'm telling you there's no way that canon was Cecilia! She's too strong! Plus she has both of the knives and those spears she made! Don't worry about her! Your girlfriend will be fine! You'll still have time to make out with her before you have to kill her." Vince sneers.

"How dare you! You little #$ $#%$!" Velvet screams. His choice of words causes color to rise in my cheeks and I have to bite back a laugh.

"Oh don't deny it you # $#%! I know you two were having a little love fest ever since we got here! I could hear you two lovebirds from my tent! Why don't you go look for her if you're so concerned?"

"I'm not turning my back on you!"

"Oh so you don't trust me is that it?"

"Trust you? Ha! I bet you're the reason she's missing! You probably planned this whole thing!"

"I did not!"

"Prove it!"

"How do you think I'm supposed to do that genius? In case you haven't noticed…she's gone!"

"So you admit you think she's dead!"

"I admit nothing! You can go and look for her! I'm staying right here! And when you find her alive don't bother coming back! I'm sick of you two!"

"What if I make you come with me?" Velvet threatens in a voice so low I can barely make out the words. In answer Vince picks up a large and rather heavy stub of wood and brandishes the torch. Velvet just laughs and draws a sword from his belt that I don't recognize. He must have a lot of great sponsors to have received such an expensive present. I know for a fact that weapons are worth a hundred times more than anything else, and so late in the game! Even a blank, non-fancy, no scabbard or belt, sword like that must have been worth thousands! Possibly hundreds of thousands! He's lucky to have it. He must be a favorite to win this year. Even so, it would have taken multiple sponsors. And he's not even using it! The smug arrogant pampered Career! I could think of a few choice words to describe him!

Vince just knocks the sword away with the cob of wood and stabs the business end of the torch in Velvet's face. Velvet stumbles backward and barely manages to hold on to the sword. "Fine! I'll go find her myself!" He growls and stalks off but keeps his eyes on Vince as he retreats.

Vince hefts his makeshift club on one shoulder and starts gathering firewood. I take the advantage while his back is turned to duck under again. Now that the argument is over I feel I'd be pushing my luck to hope that Vince won't see me. Besides, it looks like Vince plans to make camp in the open field and I don't want to spend the night in the lake.

I swim toward the river that I followed here. I don't think I could swim up the river against the flow but maybe I can use it's sound to mask the sound of me getting out of the lake. I'm in luck. When I come up for air I see that Vince has decided to shelter in the Cornucopia on the opposite side of the lake.

I rush out of the lake and run flat out for the undergrowth. I dive into the tall thick foliage and let out a sigh of relief. I check behind me to make sure Vince didn't notice me before pushing deeper into the undergrowth. I keep my eyes and ears open for any sign of Velvet or Tashi but they must be deeper into the arena.

The anthem plays just as I reach my hideout. Cecilia's face appears first. Glowering down from the sky. I hear a cry of anguish, but it's far off thankfully. There is only one person that could have been – Velvet. I'm glad it sounded far away because I wouldn't want to be anywhere near him right now. Dare I say I pity Vince? – Nah, he would never pity me so why should I pity him?

Sus is the next to appear. Her smiling round face seems to shine like a holographic angel. Or maybe it's just a trick of the projection. Her face disappears to be replaced by Cole. I know I will never forget either of them. Good or bad, I don't think I could forget any of the Tributes from these games. _I may not have known them during life but I swear on the ocean I will respect each of them by remembering them in death, that's the least I can do for them._ The screen goes blank and I feel a hole in my heart as black as the space in the sky that it occupied.

The sound of Yesler Templesmith's voice surprises me. It's an announcement but the voice seems different, younger somehow. And then I remember. Yesler was coaching his nephew Claudius and they had both been sharing the post of Head Commentator. Claudius is young, about the same age as Caesar Flickerman but he has natural entertaining talent, also like Caesar. He's actually been helping to commentate on the games for three years now and is a favorite for Yesler's title as Head Commentator since Yesler is thinking of retiring next year. Being friendly with all of the victors and many of the high officials in district four helps broaden my knowledge of the Capitol, particularly of the games. This must be Claudius' first announcement.

"Tributes, there is to be a feast at the Cornucopia at midday with food, medical supplies, and weapons!" Claudius' voice booms out. _A feast huh? Well I won't risk it. I don't need it. Let the other Tributes fight for supplies!_ I'm sure all of the others will at least show up to see if it's worth their time and trouble. None of them would pass up supplies. Velvet took the small amount of supplies between the two of them, and unless Tashi stole supplies from Cecilia, she's going to be wanting supplies too.

I enter my hideout and fumble in the dark for a few minutes before I can get a fire started. I eat some of the fresh fruit but I'm not hungry. I dry some of the fruit on a flat piece of bark left over from earlier. I climb into my sleeping bag and lean against the wall with my arms hugging my knees. I rest my chin on my knees and stare into the fire.

Repeating the trick of remembering and letting go helps fill the hole in my heart. Most of it is being filled by Jack, Cole, and Sus, but there's still empty space for all of the others. I find that the other Careers fill up very little space, and that most of the empty space is for the Tributes that I didn't get to know. I rack my brains to remember all of their names and ages and how they died. I'll have to see reruns later of their deaths at the crowning if I win. Most of my heart is filled by now but it will never fully heal, and there will always feel like a part of it is missing.

I don't remember falling asleep, but when I wake up the fire is out and daylight is trickling in through the cracks in the doors I made. I stretch and yawn and climb out of my sleeping bag. I'm cramped from having slept in a sitting position all night. I listen carefully for any sign of life before going outside.

I stretch and walk out the stiffness in my limbs. Judging by the sun it's only midmorning which means that the feast hasn't started yet. Being outside makes me feel exposed all of a sudden. I dart back inside to the relative comfort and safety of my niche.

Being inside means I have no inkling of what's going on outside. I strap on my weapons and throw a water bottle into my sleeping bag full of fruit before climbing out through my higher exit. I leave the rest of my supplies behind. This way if I have to make a quick getaway I won't be weighed down by supplies. I can always double back to retrieve them later.

I climb into the higher branches of the tree to try and see if I can get a view of the Cornucopia. I finally find a branch about 300 feet off the ground that offers a partial view of the clearing. I can see the Cornucopia and the half of the lake closest to it. I don't dare to go higher and try to find a better view because the branches are starting to thin out.

I settle down on my branch with my bow drawn and the bag of food on my lap. I lean against the trunk of the tree and eat breakfast. My appetite returned while I was sleeping. Below me I hear a twig snap. I immediately sit ramrod straight with an arrow notched to my bow, my breakfast temporarily forgotten.

From my vantage point I can see someone running through the vegetation in a low crouch. Whoever it is they're too big to be Tashi. Somehow I doubt Vince would leave the safety of the Cornucopia with a feast on the way which leaves only Velvet. I draw the bowstring taunt, my arrow aimed between his shoulders. It's an easy shot from where I sit. He killed all those innocent kids, including Cole and Sus! He must sense something because he pauses and looks around. He looks up (thankfully I'm well hidden from him) before leaving. I relax and let the arrow rest harmlessly against the bow. I'm not sure what prevented me from killing him. Something deep inside was triggered when he looked up. Maybe because I realized he's just a kid and this is no party for him either, or maybe because I knew I'd regret killing him. I don't know why I'd regret it, he sure won't regret the kids he killed so why didn't I kill him? _You're not a killer, you never have been and you don't have the heart to kill._ That can't be right, but I realize that it's true. I'm too soft hearted. I could never kill. I don't even have one kill to my name. I wonder what the odds are for me. Can I bring myself to kill my opponent in the end?

With all of these troubling thoughts filling my mind I lean back against the tree. At some point I start eating again but I really don't taste any of it. I sit up as noon approaches (according to my favorite time keeper – the sun).

In the distance I can see something rising out of the ground in front of the Cornucopia. It's a small table of some sort but it's covered in supplies. A small figure darts forward as soon as the table starts rising, from the jungle behind the Cornucopia. I think it might be Tashi but I'm not completely sure. A second person I'm pretty sure is Velvet, charges forward from my side of the clearing. At first I think he's carrying a stick but then I remember his sword. Tashi reaches the table before Velvet can get halfway across the clearing. Tashi picks up a long pointy stick that flashes when the sun hits it. She hurls the metal spear at Velvet just as he gets within striking distance with his sword. Velvet swings wildly before falling to the ground. Tashi clutches her arm and I realize that Velvet didn't completely miss. Velvet's canon blasts, announcing his death. Tashi starts fiddling with some stuff in a box on the table that I assume is a first aid kit.

Suddenly her head snaps around and she freezes for a moment before grabbing a spear and trying to stuff the first aid kit in a backpack at the same time. She turns to run but something stops her midway. The shadows in the Cornucopia hide him from view but he's the only one it could be. She trips as he drags her backwards. I force myself to keep my eyes open. When the canon booms I allow myself to close my eyes and bury my face in my hands. Even for her, that must have been a terrible way to go. She must have been terrified.

Vince stalks out and starts dragging the supplies inside the Cornucopia. Just in time too, because it starts to rain. The rain revitalizes me and I climb down quickly. Inside again I get a fire going and listen to the drumming of the rain on the wood.

This time I process the deaths of Tashi and Velvet. I can't believe they're both dead. What's worse is that now I have to face Vince. I suppose either way it's a victory for District Four but how can either of us kill our district partner? Somehow I don't think that will bother Vince. After all, it's only by chance I survived the first time around.

I pack up all of my remaining supplies into my knapsack. Just a small fire tonight so as not to draw attention to my hideout. I eat half of the beef sticks, a package of crackers, and two packs of dried fruit for dinner. That leaves plenty of food for tomorrow. I doubt the Gamemakers will wait longer than that for a final confrontation between us. This must have been one of the shortest games in history. It's been what – six days? It's felt like six years not six days.

I settle down against the cave wall and try to rest but I can't sleep. It may be because I have to feed more sticks to the fire every few minutes. It might be because my weapons are digging into my back since I want to have them handy. It may be because I'm on full alert for any sign of Vince. It's probably a mixture of all three.

In the early hours of the morning I finally get to sleep. I wake up with a sword at my throat.

**So three guesses who it is and the first two don't count! Thanks for following my story!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for being patient guys! Here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it! I'll try to get the last chapter in by Saturday but who knows with school starting soon. **

"Wakey Wakey! Time for you to die!" Vince Crooned. I quickly do a mental recon. I don't appear to be hurt in any way. All of my stuff is where I put it. The fire is down to glowing embers but I can still feel the heat. My weapons are in place but I have no way of reaching them. Vince is holding a medium sized sword and has another strapped criss-crossed across his back. There are three knives in his belt – none of them are throwing knives. No other weapons that I can see. He has removed his Jacket and tee shirt; neither of which is in sight. He carries no supplies on him but they're probably nearby. He is crouching on the balls of his feet in the doorway but because of the bush is slightly to the right of me.

I do the only logical thing. I ask "Why haven't you killed me yet?" Very risky move but it catches him off guard. His sword arm relaxes ever so slightly. I don't give him a chance to answer, quick as a snake I kick the embers at him, draw two knives, and tackle him.

I land on his chest with his arms pinned under me. His sword goes skidding across the niche. He rolls me off of him and I barely have time to dodge his blow. I spring to my feet but Vince gets up too, his second sword in hand. I go on the defensive, blocking his attacks with my knives but his weapon is longer so I can't get close enough to land a blow of my own.

I kick his feet out from under him but before I can run he grabs my ankle and pulls me to the ground. I kick him in the face and manage to crawl away. I decide to run for it. Vince is to strong but I'm much faster. I can hear him behind me and I know that if he catches me I'm as good as dead.

There's a sharp pain on the side of my left foot and I sprawl forward onto a log. I look down to see that Vince had thrown one of his knives at me. Although it surely hadn't hit where he intended, it did the trick. It gave him just enough time to catch up to me.

I'm trapped with my back against the log. Vince is bareing down on me with his sword. He pauses only for a moment to smile (no doubt relishing the moment) before stabbing me. I close my eyes but the pain never comes. Instead, with a resounding clash, the sword tip bounces harmlessly off my chest. My body armor! I had completely forgotten I was wearing it!

Vince looks astounded but slashes down on my head. He pauses just long enough to give me time to dodge the blow. The sword buries deep into the rotten log. I kick upwards and hit him in the privates. He doubles over and backs off. I stand but before I can draw a weapon I hear an awful humming from behind me. It's coming from the log. Both Vince and I stare at it in horror. _Please don't be what I think that is!_ I think backing up. We both back away but turn to flee as soon as the log explodes with a swarm of bees. No, not bees, large golden wasps – trackerjackers.

I flat out run for it, Vince follows close behind. I try to remember everything about them to try and remember how to deal with them. _Trackerjackers: bred by the capitol during the rebellion, these large golden wasps have potent venom and will follow their targets persistently. Trackerjacker venom will give the victim powerful hallucinations and can render them unconscious. Too much venom can kill a victim. To heal the large lumps that appear after being stung, simply pull out the stingers and apply the juices from a plantain leaf on the lumps._ Everything I can remember makes it seem impossible to avoid a sting. It's actually advice from an old lady who lives on the outskirts of District 4 who gave me the best advice. _"Honey is the best food on earth but you have to light a fire to get it. The smoke will lull the bees. If you don't, you're liable to get stung to death. __**If a swarm of bees is trying to sting you, jump in the nearest water you can find.**__"_ It's too far to the lake but between the river and the trackerjackers, I'll take my chances in the water. After all, I'm a mermaid right?

I put on a turn of speed and dash the last few yards to the river. Pain explodes on my left calf and near my right ear, but by then I'm already diving into the river. The current is so strong that I have no control over my movements. I see Vince splash in behind me before my head goes under.

I choke and sputter; fighting to keep my head above water. The current swiftly sweeps us downstream. My body scrapes over rocks and boulders on the riverbed and I crash into other floating debris, including what I'm sure is Vince. I plummet over small waterfalls and tumble through rapids. I'm so confused and mixed up that I can't tell up from down anymore. Finally, after what seems like an eternity I am spit out into calm water.

Something large and pale is spit out behind me. _Vince! He can't swim!_ I quickly flip him onto his back and tow him to shore like I've been trained to do. Life saving courses are a part of our swimming classes in school as it is a necessary skill for most of District 4. When we reach shore I can see that he's not breathing. I check for a pulse but I feel none. I must have not heard the canon over the rushing water. I was having a difficult time staying afloat in that water; Vince had no chance. Surprisingly, as much as I hate him, I'm upset about his death. _Curse the stupid Capitol and their stupid games!_

I jump back as his skin starts wriggling like thousands of little worms and melts off of his body leaving a clear view of his insides. _The trackerjacker venom must be working._ I quickly pull out the stingers from the already swollen lumps but it's too late. I keep seeing all of the dead tributes, each of them accusing me of their deaths. It takes all of my will power to remain sane by reminding myself that this isn't real. Even so, I find I'm having trouble remaining awake and alert.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the winner of the 51st Hunger Games! Meridina Aquadea of District 4!" Claudius' voice rings out. My poisoned mind can't help thinking he sounds a bit like Dad. In my mind I hear _"Congratulations mermaid! You did it! You beat the odds like I knew you would!"_

The hovercraft appears and lowers a ladder for me that freeze my muscles as soon as I touch it. I'm thankful for the freeze because I don't think I have the strength left to stand much less hold on, and the last thing I want is to pass out in front of all of Panem.

Nurses in immaculately clean white coats come rushing forward as soon as I'm safely inside. My muscles unfreeze and I start to sway but before I can fall they place me on a gurney and whisk me over to all of this high tech stuff.

"You guys don't happen to have some stuff for my stings do you?" I ask wearily. The nurses don't answer they just apply some cream that instantly starts to make me feel better. Then they undress me and apply cream to my bruises that are starting to form from my river ride. They attend to my various small cuts and scrapes that I've accumulated. When they finish they hand me a light weight night gown to put on. They lead me to a private little bedroom that looks like a normal size for once but still with all of the grandeur.

"Get some rest darling." One of the nurses says.

"Okay, but I want something to eat when I wake up." I say, tucking myself under the covers.

"You can have whatever you like when you wake up. The doctor will need to run some small tests to check you're vitals but I'm sure it'll be okay." She says before ducking out.

I'm asleep almost immediately. For a nice change I dream of home. I can picture the fanfare and the joyful faces of the people. I can imagine the faces of everyone I know and love. I imagine the Sanders hugging me, and Jess kissing me(a little obsessive I know, but it _is_ a dream). My parents proudly hugging me and the people shouting my praises. All in all it is one of my best dreams. Even before the reaping I would have nightmares about being picked.

I wake up in the bed and at first I don't understand. The humming of the engines scares me. It takes a moment to remember I've won and that I'm going home. _Home. Was there ever a more beautiful word?_ I get up and explore my room. It's not nearly as fancy as the room I had in the Capitol or on the train, but it's a palace compared to the arena. I like it because it reminds me of my room at home in the Victors Village; fancier than most in the districts but not as fancy as the Capitol's.

The door is locked but the windows offer a vast view of an ocean. My room must be at the very end of the hovercraft which appears to be much bigger than the one I arrived in. The clock says it's 10:30am but I won close to 4 or 5 in the morning so I must have been asleep for five or six hours. If it takes as long going back as it did arriving, then I still have another 2 or 3 hours left.

I decide to take a shower. An hour later I am wearing jean shorts and a white tank top and I smell like roses. I search around for what I'm looking for while I braid my hair into twin braids. I finally find the menu and order one of everything. When it arrives it's in very small portions. I'm so hungry I manage to force it all down. The rich food is a little too much for my stomach after eating camping food for so long but I don't care.

Shortly after I finish my meal a doctor arrives. He is wearing the same white coats as the nurses but is much more animated.

"Hello Meridina, I'm Dr. Kellar. I see your appetite is still good."

"My appetite is just fine thank you. Now what do you want with me?" I ask as politely as possible while hastily wiping some chocolate mousse off of my face. I'm all too aware that I'm wearing nothing but a thin nightgown.

"I've just come to tell you that I took a blood sample while you were sleeping. We've analyzed it and we'd like you to stay in the hospital wing in the training center tonight to make sure, but your vital signs and levels seem to be normal. Despite taking a few beatings and being undernourished you appear to be okay."

"Can I at least see my mentors?"

"Normally we discourage visits in the hospital wing for the patient's health, but for you I think we can make an exception. I'll arrange a short meeting for after we land."

"Thanks."

"Anything else?"

"No thanks."

I spend the rest of the journey lying on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, and thinking about seeing Dad and the others again. When we land, I'm whisked off to the hospital wing. My room has a bed, lots of monitors on the otherwise blank white walls, a small couch for visitors that looks out of place as if it were just put there(which it probably was), and a Tab on the bedside table.

I sit on the bed and wait. Luckily I don't have to wait long. Dad bursts through the concealed sliding door and squeezes me tight. Over his should I can see the others looking ecstatic but slightly awkward. I close my eyes and hug my Dad back. Pretty soon I start to feel slightly lightheaded and I hear a warning beep on one of the walls.

"Dad, I think that beep means you're suffocating me." I warn, feeling lighter than air. I'm not sure if this feeling is entirely due to lack of oxygen. Dad finally releases me but he continues to hold my hand so tight I can hardly feel it.

"I love you Meridina and I am so so proud of you! You won! I knew you had it in you!" Dad cries. He bursts into happy tears of relief. I'm on the brink of crying myself. All of the pent up stress and worry are finally getting to me.

"We all feel that way Meridina." Shell cries softly and the others nod in agreement.

"I love you all too!" I cry. Pretty soon we're all bawling. Even Hanson sheds a tear or two.

"W-what did I m-miss?" I sniff, rubbing my eyes.

"Nothing dear. You had a front row seat to the action and you'll see what you missed at the award ceremony." Presslock says.

"Now, now! No need to remind her of all that just yet." Mags reprimands him.

"That reminds me, when is the ceremony?" I ask.

"Tomorrow night if you're up to it. The doctor already cleared you as physically ready for it but if you don't feel well we can cancel it." Dad replies.

"No, I'm ready. I think I'll be bored out of my mind if I have to stay cooped up in here much longer. It's boring with the lack of constant danger, death, fighting, and survival." I say. I smile to show that I'm joking because Pearl looks genuinely worried when I say that.

"Well I'm glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humor. At least the games didn't crush your spirit!" Presslock says.

"Double good considering Press here cried for a week straight afterwards." Hanson grunts good-naturedly.

"Your one to talk! I'd say the games destroyed your sense of humor if I didn't already know that you never had one!" Mags chuckles.

This banter seems to break the tension and we talk about unimportant things until a nurse kicks them out so she can check my vital signs and give me a tray of medication. Most of it is vitamin pills. She also changes out my bandages and reapplies some sort of salve on my cuts and bruises. My stings have deflated considerably and most of my cuts and scratches look almost completely healed. I have no pain and they don't itch. I guess I was lucky. Other than being undernourished, I'm fine. In fact, I'm probably still considered well nourished compared to some of the outlying districts. The cuts and bruises aren't anything new. I'm not even sure why they're keeping me in the hospital wing.

I can order as much piping hot food as I can hold down. The nurse returns every hour to give me my pills and change my bandages. By the time dinner rolls around she isn't even bothering with bandages anymore. I spend most of my time on the Tab. There are no reruns of my Hunger Games, I suppose I'm not allowed to see them until tomorrow night, but there are plenty of puzzles and games on it, including my favorite action game where you have to try and survive in the wild on your own. Ever since the games though, it's lost its appeal.

I finally manage to fall asleep around midnight. My dreams are filled with faceless figures. Each demands me to remember who they are but I don't know any of them. I'm guessing they're dead tributes that I don't know. I try to tell them I don't know who they are but my mouth won't work. Finally they all surround me and blood comes pouring out of their mouths and drowns me.

I wake up hot and sweaty. In an unfamiliar room with doctors surrounding me. One of them is holding metal probes to my temples. I can't help it; I scream.


	20. Chapter 20

**So so so sorry for not being able to update before this! I've been super busy! I hope you like my ending. Keep checking my stories, though, since I have some fresh ideas for other districts! This is the last chapter in this story! Enjoy!**

"It's okay Meridina! We're just running a few tests!" The man with the metal probes says. I notice that they all back off warily.

"What sort of tests?" I ask, suspicious. I don't trust the Capitol. Especially if they were sneaking around and doing it while I was sleeping. Besides, I don't like the look of those metal probes. I sit up so that I'm not in such a helpless position. I note that there is no visible door but that I am surrounded by large machines. I am also stark naked. _Well this isn't awkward at all._

"We just want to make sure you're mentally ready to face other people. The arena can have some – how should I put this – bad effects on victors. It's more likely in victors that are from the outer districts." He says. I finally recognize him, his hair is now a purple shade and he's wearing a face mask but the voice is that of Dr. Kellar. So much for being self conscious about a thin nightgown.

"So you think I might have gone psycho? Is that metal probe a crazy-detector?" I ask.

"We have to be sure that you are sound of mind and that you don't make any embarrassing scenes in public that you'll regret. This 'probe' as you called it, moderates your brain frequencies and sends it to this computer (He points to the large machine) which analyzes the patterns and maps them. It works best when the subject is asleep because there is less interference from other thoughts. Not to mention that dreams are the best indicators of emotion. Does that make any sense?" Dr. Kellar explains.

"I understand that you people have no respect of privacy but the mind is sacred! If my thoughts and dreams aren't private, what is?" I accuse him. I cross my arms and legs and glare at him. Luckily a nurse chooses that moment to bring me a robe. I'm sure it'll be easier to take me seriously if I'm wearing clothes.

I'm glad to see that Dr. Kellar looks nervous and ashamed. He puts down the probe thing and spreads his arms in peace making gesture. "We just had to make sure. It's standard procedure. If it makes you feel any better, you're perfectly sound of mind." He says apologetically.

"I could have told you that." I snort. The cold metal table I'm sitting on is starting to get uncomfortable so I stand up before continuing, "Can I go back to my room now?"

"It's 4:30 in the morning! Perhaps you should just go back to your hospital room for now." Dr. Kellar suggests.

"And have you guys wheel me in here to continue experimenting on after I fall asleep? No thank you!" I say. Somewhat reluctantly, Dr. Kellar shows me out.

Less than five minutes later the elevator has whisked me up to the fourth floor and I am lying in my bed that I used before the games began. No one was awake when I entered the apartment so I guess I'll see them tomorrow morning.

When my clock blinks 8 o'clock I get up, put on a white tank-top and jeans, and go to breakfast. The sound of silverware clinking against plates and subdued murmuring reaches my ears before I even enter the dining room. At first I go unnoticed, slinking along the walls toward the buffet. Hard to believe that I would be starving after being in the _Hunger_ Games. My presence doesn't stay unnoticed for long.

Surprisingly it is Hayla that sees me first. She gives and ear-splitting squeal and leaps out of her seat to come hug me. How she managed not to trip on her face wearing the eight inch neon green platform heels she's wearing is a miracle. I never realized Hayla cared so much about me.

"I can't wait for the interviews! You don't mind if I say that I gave you some important tips do you? My status will go way up! I might even get invited to some of the high end parties now!" Hayla squeals in my ear jarringly. Okay, so maybe she isn't concerned about me after all.

"Sure, say whatever you want." I say but I make sure to give her a disapproving look. I pry myself from her vise-like hug and serve myself a mountain of food before sitting down between Mags and my dad.

"We weren't expecting you to be released until later this morning." Dad say's. He gives me a worried look.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't going to stay after what happened." I say and launch into the story about the sanity test between mouthfuls. I watch as everyone's expressions go from worried to angry. Everyone except for Hayla who is staring moodily at her plate.

"I didn't know they did that." Dad says.

They probably started doing it after that girl went crazy at her final interview when they asked her about that pit of snakes. Remember that?" Shell says.

"Yeah. I suppose they don't want a repeat of that huh? Makes them look bad. Plus I'm sure it upset the Capitol citizens watching it." Presslock adds.

"I hate to cut this little reunion short, but you have to get ready for your interviews soon. I hear Trudy has something special planned!" Hayla says in a way that makes it all too clear that she would love to cut our reunion short.

I just have time to finish inhaling my breakfast before My prep team comes.

Four hours later I have been groomed to perfection with no sign of the games left at all. Five separate chemical baths, countless lotions and ointments, my hair thoroughly washed, trimmed, and dried, and my nails filed to perfection. Luckily my body hair still hadn't grown back yet.

I throw on a robe before breaking for lunch. Luckily Hayla doesn't join us so lunch is rather nice. Everyone makes jokes and keeps the conversation light. By some unspoken agreement, we don't talk about the games at all. Instead we talk about home. Dad managed to get through to Mother on several occasions during the games. Everyone was nervous and Mother was crying when she called Dad after I won the games. It's comforting to hear about news at home.

After lunch I am dragged back into my room to finish my look for this evening. My hair is left down in loose curls and, despite my protests, they dye one of the curls framing my face an aqua blue. However it should be only temporary and wash right out according to Gariana; which doesn't give me much comfort since she has no hair herself. My makeup is a light silvery blue and my lips are left nude with just a touch of gloss. My mascara is still far too sparkly. They sprinkle light blue powder all over my skin, then add this odd paste that hardens so that it is a flexible mask on my face, neck, shoulders, chest, back, arms, and hands. The result feels odd. Like a second skin over my own. They add these contacts that make my eyes brighter and more silvery, like stars.

Trudy finally arrives with three Avoxes in tow. The Avoxes get to work spreading canvas sheets everywhere until I am surrounded by a white landscape.

"Good to see you alive! I knew you were a good bet." Trudy says.

"You bet on me!? Isn't that illegal?" I ask.

"Only in my mind. No betting for me. Snow would have my throat." Trudy says smirking, "Want to see your dress?" I just nod.

The dress turns out to be silvery and as light and smooth as Mother's silk scarf. The one that she only uses for the finest parties that she told me never to touch, which makes sense since silk is so expensive and rare (there is only one farm in District 8).

Trudy helps me slip it on. I understand why they coated so much of me with that paste; it was to cover all of the skin that's showing. The dress is backless, sleeveless, and so low cut that I'm sure Dad won't approve. It is skin tight down to my knees where it flares out.

"It's a little too transparent." I say skeptically, "You do know I'm only twelve, right?"

"Relax, I'm not done yet." Trudy says, "Now close your eyes"

I comply without too much hesitation. I hear a spraying sound and the dress starts to get heavy. Soon Trudy is helping me step into some cold heels. The dress is stiffer than before and Trudy has to guide me. He removes the blindfold and what I see takes my breath away.

I'm now standing in front of a full length mirror but the girl staring back at me doesn't even look human. This girl has silver eyes and is made out of water. I suddenly understand what the transparent paste was for. Trudy sprayed something similar on my dress so that although you can see a faint pale outline, it's not nearly as revealing of a dress as it was. The effect is that when I move a millimeter it looks like I'm rippling like a crystal clear lake.

I turn around to hug Trudy but I end up tripping in my heels. Luckily Trudy catches me so I don't fall. I'm so happy I'm speechless and all I can do is hug him and try to keep from crying so I don't ruin my makeup. I think he gets the message though.

Trudy guides me to the elevator to make sure I don't trip. I concentrate on my feet to make sure I don't trip again. Now I see why my shoes are so cold. They're made of crystal.

I wring my hands so much on the way down that Trudy threatens to tie my hands down. The way he says it makes me think that he actually would do it.

I have to wait backstage while the anthem plays and Caesar bounces out to greet the crowd. The crowd goes wild as soon as they see him. I swear some of the women faint. Speaking of fainting, now that I don't have my outfit to worry about, I feel like I'm going to faint from sheer nerves. _Get a grip! You survived the Hunger Games! This is nothing!_ But I only survived by luck. I didn't really even kill anyone.

I feel a hand pushing me forward gently and I realize that Caesar is introducing me. I swallow my nerves, plaster a smile on my face, and try to walk and wave without tripping.

I join Caesar at the front of the stage with no problems. I don't like the way all of the guys are looking at me. They aren't even looking at my face. I feel like screaming _"I'm only twelve you perverts!"_

"Well there she is! The lovely winner of this year's Hunger Games!" Caesar pauses as the crowd screams before continuing, "Living up to her name, The Water Woman, Meridina Aquadea!" He has to shout my name to be heard over the screams of the crowd.

We then all sit down to watch a three hour long overview of this year's Hunger Games. I sit in a plush royal blue chair lined in gold and Caesar sits opposite me in a white chair. He doesn't look any different from when I last saw him. The chairs are the same. They have a different chair for each district. The chair I sit in now is the same that Dad and my mentors sat in. I can't help thinking of it as a throne.

I sit back and try to keep calm as a large screen lights up and the anthem plays once again. I brace myself for the worst and make good on my promise. I remember every single shining face, and how their lights went out forever.

So many died in the bloodbath alone but some deaths stick out more than others. Brutus hacking viciously at the girl from five, her district partner trying to save her and being decapitated in one quick smooth stroke. The boy from six, blood running from a gruesome leg wound, trying to swim away even though it is obvious that he doesn't know how. The boy from eight who played possum during the blood bath. Velvet wasn't exaggerating about how torturous his death was. Watching Cole and Sus being attacked is the hardest for me. Even though my insides are a horrible churning mass of emotions, I manage to keep my face calm and stony. If the capitol is hoping to get a reaction from me, they'll be sorely disappointed.

The theme for this year is innocent. I am much stronger than is portrayed but I never actually killed anyone. I look meek compared to most victors. Almost as pathetic as that Haymich kid from twelve last year. Honestly, I'm glad. I hope the Capital will overlook me and I can get on with life.

When the show ends with me being airlifted out of the arena, Caesar and I stand up and he congratulates me. I am in a daze from seeing all of the carnage. I know Caesar is addressing the crowd but I'm not listening.

What does get my attention is when President Snow walks out, gives me a congratulatory speech and places a golden crown on my head. I thank him politely and manage to spit out something about how honored I am but all I can concentrate on are those beady eyes that feel as if they are picking me apart and analyzing what I will do.

I am escorted upstairs after the show by my mentors and sleep peacefully, undisturbed by dreams. The next few days are a whirlwind of cameras, people, and places. I'm on the train home before I know it. But it doesn't really register in my mind that the horrors are over until I see him standing there on the platform at the front of the crowd, his face lighting up when he sees me. I rush forward into his arms and the weight of reality comes crashing over me like a tsunami.

I'm home. I survived.

I say the one word that holds my new meaning for life.

"Jess"

_The following was taken from a report found in the President Snow's personal files after the Rebellion._

Meridina Aquadea

51st Victor

District 4

Tailored to win, Miss Aquadea won the 51st Hunger Games at 12 years old. She refused to become a courtesan for the Capital in order to pursuit her own passions for Jessie Sanders, also of District 4 and a childhood friend. Miss Aquadea and Mr. Sanders were married seven years later on October 24th. Mrs. Sanders had three children, all of whom were trained and spared thanks to the fact that their parents showed no animosity to the government verses other candidates. She died of Cancer at age 31, leaving behind twelve year old Madison, nine year old Garrett, four year old Lena and her husband Jessie. Jessie was suspected of supporting the rebels after his wife's death but wasn't caught. He and his children deserted District 4 shortly after the end of the 75th hunger games to join the rebellion, five years after his wife's death. No further knowledge is known about his whereabouts at this time.

_This is the last known record of the victor Meridina Aquadea. Jessie Sanders went MIA during a raid on District 8. Lena Sanders never made it to District 13. Madison became a soldier who rose to a prominent post-war government position. Her younger brother Garret became a humanitarian and negotiator, and played a large role in uniting the survivors of the rebellion._


End file.
